Rose Tyler the Time lady that is tired of searching
by TimeLadyOfBlueTardis
Summary: Story after Doomsday, includes Rose in season 4 .The Doctors get weak signals from another Timelord. But what has this to do with Rose Tyler in the parallel universe? Can they be together again? But there is something else...The darkness is coming... Yes, in the first chapter the grammar is not perfect but it will become much better. Just continue reading and you will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I never liked the ending of Doomsday so I thought about a new story after this episode. I think no one really liked the ending of Doomsday or? So Rose search a way back to the Doctor in the parallel univers and hope to get help from Gallifrey. Maybe it still exsists in that universe? Who knows? And parallel in the other universe the Doctor and the TARDIS get weak signals from another Timlord. What does this all mean? And what will happen when the Doctor and Rose if they should see each other again? Can they finally be together again. BUt ther is something else... The Darkness is coming...

When there are some Fanfictions that sound like this I'm sorry.

But I promis I didn't copied.

This is my first fanfiction and I'm German.

So please don't be to strict with me when there are some mistakes.

AND YES I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS BUT IT WILL BECOME MUCH BETTER AFTER CHAPTER 16 SO JUST CONTINUE READING AND YOU WILL SEE. A LOT OF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS IN YOUR REVIEWS, AFTER YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. BUT BELIEVE ME IT BECOMES BETTER. YOU WILL NOTICE IT. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any charakters.

But wouldn't that be nice?

haha.

Anyway,

I don`t want to say that much anymore so read and hopefully enjoy.

Allons-y!

**Rose Tyler the timelady that is tired of searching**

Rose searched since 6 years for the doctor now. She worked at Torchwood in the Parallel universe. Her and the Torchwood team worked everyday to find a way through the void. But if they are not carefully, the two worlds would collapse.

Since she last has seen the doctor at Bad Wolf Bay, she thought everytime about travalling in the Tardis with him again.

She has done everything possible to come back. But so far nothing has worked.

She always was hanging around in Torchwood, wanting to be with the love of her life again. When she had met the Doctor, she never had imagen to lose him. But her nightmare had become true... She has lost him.

Her Parents noticed that too. Their Daughter was unhappy. More then that. She had lost the other half of her heart ,when the Doctor had left her behind at Bad Wolf Bay. Jackie and Pete are worried about her more everyday.

They know she belongs to the doctor, but they also know that it was impossible for him and Rose to see eachother again.

They are worried that Rose will waste the rest of her life, for searching, searching, searching...

Rose left Torchwood after a day without success. She got more and more tired of searching. Her eyes looked so tired and old. When could she finally be happy again. Or was thar her life now? Be alone and search for the Doctor, hoping he somehow would come back? She was sick of the life without the Doctor.

Her best friend...In another world...The only thing she had, was Captain Jack in this parallel world. He didn't know the Doctor, but natually Rose had told him everything about the Doctor. Here, in this world, this Jack was her best friend. She could trust him and tell him everything she wanted to.

She always was happy with him around her and nearly forget her pain for a few minutes. But then it was there again

When she came home, no one was there.

She found a note at the table ,, Hey sweetheart. I am shopping right now with Mickey. He needs help to find a present for a friend. Will be back ...

Rose touched the note and thought about what she would do if she will find the doctor again.

Will she be able to leave Pete her dad,her mum Jackie and the baby,her little unborn brother,in that world and can go to the other world without them?...

She won't be able to see them ever again.

Never. Rose walked nervously around in the kitchen.

,,Oh my god a complete life without seeing my mum, my day and my brother ever again!''

But a complete life without the Doctor?

,,No I can't...''

She ran through her blond heair and a tear rolled out of her eyes.

,,I need a nice cup of tee right know.'' she said to herself.

Tea always had helped the Doctor and her to calm down.

When she sat down with a hot cup of tea, she tought about how she could ever forget everything she had done with the Doctor...

How could she after everything he did for her, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, the earth, well... the completly universe.

She smiled when she tought about the overjoyed smile at his face everytime he saw her.

When he ran to her and hugged her.

They fit together like it was the most normal thing that his hand was in hers, that his warm broun eyes looked into hers and his worried face when they were in a dangerous situation (well they had been in dangerous situations nearly everyday) He hadhasn't been worried about himself.

had been always worried about her.

Before he really had lost her his worst nightmares was to lose her.

His yellow,beautiful human.

She smiled and drank her warm tea . She felt a little bit better.

She touched her chest and could feel her two hearts. The heart beat of a Timelord.

What the Doctor couldn't know was, afterRose had looked inside the heart of the Tardis, and had became the Bad Wolf, a part of the Time Votex from the Tardis had been still in her.

She knew he has put it out of her and had died for her , but not all of it has left her body.

He never had told her how he had put the votex out of her.

When he must left her in the parralel world she started to turn to a Timeölady. And really... it has hurted.

Her completely DNA had been changed.

**2 Years before:**

She felt bad over 2 years now.

Every part of her body hurted, everyday more and more. And she missed the Doctor so much that her mother. Jackie thought she would went mad now. But it was really her body that made this problems.

Her mother took her to a Doctor ( a real one) when she has screamed in pain, all over the night.

The doctor couldn't diagnosed anything. No one could help Rose.

Then 7 month in horrible pain, was the day when Rose didn't woke up anymore.

Her mum and her dad were really sad and hoped the the only one who could know what has happened to her , would come back.

But they could not possible believe, that the doctor would come back.

If he could he would do everything to get her ?...

**So how was that?**

**Did you liked it? Didn't you liked it?**

**Please review. That would be brilliant and fantastic! **

**And sorry it there should be grammar mistakes.:( **

**Then I'm really really sorry.**

**I did my if you thought that chapter was boring the next one will be better.**

**I promis!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is the next chapter. This time the Doctor will have a part,too.**

**And it will be much longer then the last chapter.**

**And it will become more exciting.**

**So Allons-y read and hopefully enjoy.;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who bla,bla bla...**

**I think everyone know that I don't own Doctor who.**

**Then I would be very **

AND YES I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS BUT IT WILL BECOME MUCH BETTER AFTER CHAPTER 16 SO JUST CONTINUE READING AND YOU WILL SEE. A LOT OF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS IN YOUR REVIEWS, AFTER YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. BUT BELIEVE ME IT BECOMES BETTER. YOU WILL NOTICE IT.

(We are still two years before when Rose didn't woke up anymore)

(**From the last chapter: **2 years before: She felt bad over 2 years now.

Every part of her body hurted everyday more and more. And she missed the doctor so much that her mother Jackie thought she would went mad now. But it was realy her body that made this

problems. Her mother took her to a doctor ( a real one) when she has

screamed in pain all over the night. The doctor couldn't diagnosed one could help Rose.

Then 7 month in horrible pain was the day, when Rose didn't

woke up anymore. Her mum and dad were so sad and hoped

the only one who could know what has happened to her

would come back. But they could not possible believe that

the Doctor would come back. If he could he would do everything

to get her back or? )

**Continue: **And when Rose has screamed all over the night in pain,

Jackie could swear that she had heard loud noises coming out of the wall from Roses room. Like something would be ripped apart. But when she looked at the wall there was completly nothing. She told Rose about that, too, but Rose hasn't heard anything.

So after Jackie decided the Doctor couldn't come back to help Rose, she and Pete brought her to Torchwood. That was the best thing, what they could do. There, they scanned her with everything they had. Jack, was the one who found out that her human body

changed into a Timelord body. He touched Rose face '' Rose what has this doctor done to you. I can't understand why you trust him so much. I mean he let you down. I know you told me that it wasn't his fault. It were the fault from the Daleks. But if he would really love you he would do everything to come back to you...And now you are not human anymore because of him. And you still search for him.'' Rose laid before him, with her eyes closed .For everyone she seemed half dead but her heart beated that fast,... she normally must be dead right now.

(Not that someone would wished that) Jack called Jackie and Pete. He told them everything Torchwood knew about Rose. Jackie took Rose in her arms '' Oh my sweetheart please don't die...we all need you.'' She started to cry and looked to Pete '' All the wonderful things she could have done with the doctor when she only would life long enough to find a way back!'' Pete took Jackie and Rose into his arms. After a few seconds Jackie added. '' Her happy eyes, always

when she came back from travelling with the Doctor. I will never see my little girl that happy again!'' Fr esh tears rolled down her cheeks. Then Jack put a hand over her mouth. He told her she should stop crying and listen. Rose fast heartbeats has stopped.

Pete and Jackie looked to her. They were all quiet. Jackie put a hand to her mouth '' Oh my god...'' she murmered.

Suddenly Rose opened her eyes and took a deep breath and jumped up to her feets. Everyone was

frozen in shock and stared at first thing that found Rose, were Jackies arms.

**In the present again:**

Rose tyler the girl that is tired of waiting and searching. Even as a Timelady, she could do nothing. She has seen to much, to go back to her normal life. She loved working at Torchwood. She could help there with her knowledge about aliens. But she hasn't the knowledge of a born Timelord.

Maybe Gallifrey still exist in this universe. She didn't know

and she will never know.

**The Doctors part in the past:**

When Rose had opened her eyes the first time in the parralel

universe as a Timelady, the Doctor has noticed at this moment that an another Timelord was there. The Tardis has noticed , too. But the signal was not strong enough. The Tardis and the Doctor could get this small signal, because Rose ones has looked into the Tardis heart. The Tardis and Rose were still connected in some way. At this moment the Doctor travelled with Martha Jones. He really liked her. She was a nice companion. After he must left Rose, oh his brilliant Rose Tyler , in the other universe he was heartsbroken. He needed someone. He didn't want to travel alone. But Martha has never replaced Rose in any way. But both mothers had slapped him. ALWAYS THE MOTHERS.

He never had felt that strong for anyone. This regeneration had fit perfect to Rose. When they hugged and hold there hands it had been so normal like breathing. He got out of his thoughts, when the Tardis let out a loud doctor jumped up and ran around the console . ''Whats wrong with you old girl?! What does that signal mean? It's impossible! There are no Timelords left in the whole universe! I would know!''

The Tardis let out an angry sound . He went with his hand through his hair and messed it even more up. ''So it is from the other universe...Roses universe...'' He looked at the jacket from Rose that he still had in his control room. Her clothes,her bedroom and all her things she had left were the only things that remembered him at the person he...He stopped thinking the last would brake his hearts even more. With a sad expression on his face he searched for an answere what this signals meaned. Had Rose said anything about a danger in her world when he last had seen her? ''No, we even hadn't time to say really G oodbye! Why must I lose everything? It's not fair...IT'S

NOT FAIR!'' He kicked against the console. He hasn't notice that Martha stand behind him. She crossed her arms and grinned. ''Did that help?'' The doctor jumped up in shock and banged his head under a console part. '' Oi!'' he screamed and jumped up with one hand on his feet and one hand on his head. Martha couldn't help her and laughed. The Doctor sat down on the control seat ''Aww my head and my feet...but, yes, it helped!'' Martha must laugh even more ''Did it hurt?'' '' Oh YES! I won't be able to dance ever again!'' he made a played sad face. Now it was over Martha bursted out in laughing. '' Oh you will come over it.'' '' But Rose loved dancing with me. H e said to himself. Martha stopped laughing. He was always so serious when he talked about Rose. And he nearly never talk about her. She only know that Rose has loved the doctor but always when they was alone she somehow remember him of Rose and started talking about things he and Rose had done. Martha saw his hurt face and left the control room. '' I will go sleeping again. Night.'' she smiled to turned his face to her and smiled back ''Night.'' When she has left , the doctor looked at the Tardis screen. Oh he hasn't forgotten the signal.

**At first I'm sorry again if there should be ****any grammar mistakes.:o So how was that?**

**:D I really hope you liked it especially the **

**doctors part . please review that would**

**be cool. Allons.y!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So here we are. New new new new new new new new Chapter 3.;)**

**I don't want to say that much. So allons-y read and ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer : TimeLadyOfBlueTardis do not own doctor who or any charakters. **

AND YES I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS BUT IT WILL BECOME MUCH BETTER AFTER CHAPTER 16 SO JUST CONTINUE READING AND YOU WILL SEE. A LOT OF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS IN YOUR REVIEWS, AFTER YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. BUT BELIEVE ME IT BECOMES BETTER. YOU WILL NOTICE IT.

**Back in the present. Roses part:**

Rose had finished her cup of tea and has taken a shower. When she was dressed, she came out with still wet hair. Her mother was back. '' Sweetheart? It's me your mum! I'm back from shopping!'' Rose came into the kitchen and hugged her mum. Jackie felt her two hearts.

She smiled ''So now, how is my little Timelady today?'' '' I'm fine. Well 'THAT' fine, that I can

be in my situation.'' Jackie put a hand on her shoulder. ''No success with searching a way

back?'' she asked carefully. She knew how sad her daughter could get when someone speak with her about something that have to do with the doctor. '' No,No still nothing.

I'm a Timelady without a knowledge of a Gallifreyan. That's funny... How could I have. I hadn't lived I could only reach Gallifrey in this universe. They would know what I have to do. They will have this...thing, with that you can spring between two parallel worlds. The Doctor has told me ones , what they call it like, but I have forgotten. I'm so useless !'' Jackie took her daughter in her arms again ''I'm even to silly to remember this

name! I'm nothing!'' Jackie tried to calm her down. She went with her hand over her hair. ''You are not silly and not useless. You tried everything possibleto find a way back...You are only...''

She wanted to say human and Rose shouldn't be to hard with herself, but Rose wasn't human. So she ojust closed her mouth again and held her daughter in her arms. But nothing could help Rose to be happy again.

**Jackie and Pete part:**

3 hours later Pete came back and Jackie told him about Rose . ''She is so desperated.

I remember when my husband in the other universe died. I never felt this bad in my whole

life! I know how Rose feel. I want her smiling

again.'' Jackie sat on the couch next to Pete. ''I don't know what to do anymore. We tried

everything, too. There is nothing left... I don't want to tell Rose but...but there is no way Rose will ever come through the walls of the parallel worlds!'' Pete explained. Jackie looked desperated in the direction of her daughters room. '' So... she will never be herself again. The old Rose, that could laugh. How can we ever tell her?'' Jackie took Petes hand. He only looked into her eyes. He didn't has an answere. '' Let's get real. She doesn't age. She is a Timelady, well...on earth. Alone and on the wrong planet. She can't travel because she doesn't have a TARDIS like the Doctor . And one day we... we won't be here anymore... and she will live much longer then everyone . Longer then we can imagen. She will be alone...'' Jackie

stood up ''But now right now we are here!We are not dead and we will do everything to help our daughter! We can't do this to her and give up...''

**Rose part:**

Meanwhile, Rose was asleep when Jackie and Pete talked about her. She had nightmares. Nightmares about the horrible pain when she changed her DNA. Nightmares about the Doctor. Losing him always...and always again. Nightmares about the day when heart has stopped and

then... She was ripped out of her dreaming, when suddently a bright golden light appeared. Rose heard something...through her dream and then...Rose woke up because of

a loud noise. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her gun from Torchwood. She didn't saw anything in the dark room. She turned around to every corner of her room . She was afraid and her hearts hammered inside her chest. She saw something in the corner of her eyes. She turned around and couldn't really believe what she saw...

**oh oh what will happen next?;D This chapter was a little gift **

**for you . So I have posted 2 chapters at one day now.I will post **

**the next chapter tomorrow and it will be much longer. Please review that would be **

**FANTASTIC.:-)**

**Allons-y!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So here is chapter 4 like I have promis :D In this chapter much things will change for Rose. But you will see allons-y read and I always hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Doctor who and so know what I mean.;D**

There was a huge golden hole in her wall.,,What...?'' She walked slowley to the wall.

She heard a voice called for her through the golden hole.,,Oh you have to kidding me''She held out her hand but before she touched that...that thing...she took a deep breath and stepped forward and touched it. She was afraid what would happen if she would go into that golden dust. She could hear the words Rose,Timelord and come to us.,,Ok when this is a dream nothing can happen to me.'' she was half in the golden dust when her mum came into her room,,Oh my god Rose!Please what ever this is come back!I don't want to lose you it 's dangerous!''Jackie screamed.,,What's going on?'' Pete said when he was in Roses room too.,,Please let me go and you must understand this.''Rose said.,,Maybe it's a way to get back to the doctor and my old life.I would do anything.I...I love him!''Rose eyes were full of hope. Jackie walked to her timelady daughter because she understood her.,,Go and be happy again.'' She put a hand on her shoulder and looked seriously into her eyes.

Pete walked to Rose and took her into his arms.,,Maybe you will find an answere whatever there is on the other side.''Rose didn't know what to say.,,Thank you...''she said. Her mum never liked the doctor much and that she travelled with him and now her mum herself said that she should go into a dangerous looking hole to find the doctor.,,I love you both so much.I will come back I promis!'' And with that she stepped into the golden dust.

Rose gasped.,,Oh...oh my god!'' No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no it can't...No! She couldn't believe what she saw.,,It's the most beautiful planet I ever saw in my life!'Right before her was orange grass,silver trees that glistened bright under the two suns. She couldn't believe her own eyes and turned her head left and right. She saw huge mountains.I'm on Gallifrey!Rose head began to hurt and she fell to the ground because she was so happy. However she came on this planet...Now she had a chance maybe a little chance to get back. Maybe the Timelords will help because she is a Timelord too. So why not. She touched the warm beautiful orange grass and closed her eyes and hoped that this wasn't a silly dream from all the dreams she had about the doctor. But Gallifrey?He never told her about his home planet. She stopped thinking about him bacause she didn't want to cry again Her eyes wandered down and she saw that she was still in her night clothes. She grinned,,Well this time I don't care.'' She stood up and turned around. The golden light was gone and the way back to her mum and her dad...,,So there is no other way...She began to walk when a golden light showed up before her. She held up a hand to her eyes because it was so bright that her eyes began to hurt When she opened her eyes again 3 Timelords looked at her.,,We have waited for you because we got a signal from a lost Timelady on earth.''Rose thought for a moment if she should say that she has been human before. But she has to explain everything to them,,How did I came here?''Rose watched them.

They wore read clothes with golden ornamentations. For her they looked like kings.,,We wanted you to be on Gallifrey because you are a Timelady and shouldn't be at the earth.''They watched at her and noticed how she looked like. Rose took a deep breath.,,Well...I...was human before and then I turned to a timelady.''The three Gallifreyans looked at eachother in shock.,,Well that makes things different...''one of them said to Rose.,,Please don't send me away I need your help...let me explain everything to you.''She begged.,,You have one chance to explain everything or you will be send back to this useless planet earth.''

They took Rose into the huge Gallifrey citadel. There Rose explained everything from the begin to the end. When she has explained everything she hoped that the Timelords will understand her. She sat at a huge table in the main room of the citadel with ten other Timelords. She waited of what they will decide. Some wispered something to eachother and always looked back to Rose. She played nervously with her hair and thought to herself that they never will help . Why should they?They have nothing to do with her and the doctor. The Timelords looked at her like she would be crazy or something else.,,We have decided Rose Tyler.''They looked serious in her eyes. She stood up and hoped that only one time anyone would give her what she want .,,Rose tyler you can stay here but only if you learn everything you must learn to be a real timelord and you are not allowed to bring humans to Gallifrey .''Rose smiled cheek to cheek and tried to control herself but one little tear rolled out of her eye.,,I don't know what to say...''her voice broke away.,,Just thank you so much.''Rose couldn't stop smiling.,,You are one of us now and we will help you to get back to the doctor.'' ,,You don't know what you do for me. It means everything for me.''One of the Timelords walked to her.,,It's alright miss tyler and you know when you want to travel in the universe you will need ...'' ,,A TARDIS!'' Rose said. Everyone looked at her.,,Oh I'm really sorry that I interrupted you ...''She looked to the ground and she became red. ,,Now I can see that you really was a human because you really act so human.''the Gallifreyan next to her said.,,I know.I don't know how to be a real Timelord but I think my personality will never change.'' ,,You will learn evrything you need and don't worrie no one want to change you.''

**2 years later**

Rose was a full Timelady and knowed everything (ok not really everything that the doctor always had known.)She was surprised thats she had learned everything that fast. It was so much easier to learn something with a Timelord brain. She was twenty six years old but she has stopped aging when she had been twenty one. She has her own sonic scewdriver and it was pink not blue. She weared the same gold and red dress like every Timelord. Her blond hair was much longer and she looked different. Not like the sad and desperated Rose that had looked physical ill .Now she looked strong and hopefull. She was ready to travel in the huge parts of the universe. But she missed her mum,dad and her friends so much. She had finished study today and sat down on the warm orange grass like she has the first time when she had came here. She enjoyed the two suns she loved so much. Here at Gallifrey she felt at home. If only the people that she loved would be here...But it's not allowed to bring humans to Gallifrey she know that. What would the doctor say if he could see her here on Gallifrey as a full Timelady?

She knowed almost every Timelord and after all this time it was hard to believe that she could left. She also had learned to fly a Tardis. She has found out that the doctor never really had learned to fly a Tardis. And because of that the Tardis always have shacken like they would stand in the middel of an earthquake when he has flew the old girl. She only could laugh about that because she had loved it in some way. The only thing she needed now was her own...,,Tardis.''her teacher stand behind her. She turned around.,,Don't read my mind when I'm not concentrated to block it.''she smiled. The Timelord showed her the trees where all Tardises grew up.,,Imagen you one of the Tardis and how it should look like. It 's better when you close your eyes.''Rose nodded and closed her eyes. She tought about the blue police box. Her real home where she belongs to with the the doctor in the control room. She carefully opened her eyes again and a baby Tardis stand in front her of her. It was just white and looked like a ball. She touched it. She heard a soft hum.,,Hello sweet girl.''Rose wispered to her. Then it took the form of a black police box. Rose thought that this Tardis shouldn't look the same like the doctor's Tardis. Every Tardis is special. Then she felt something warm in her hand.A gold glowing Tardis key. She grinned and put it in the Tardis lock.

**This chapter was longer.I think the last ones were much to short. When you like it or not please review so I know if it's good or not . Sorry again when there should be grammer mistakes.I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Geronimo !:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thats already chapter 5. Like I promise I try to update my story everyday. This time the doctor will have a part too again. And I want to thanks totallyau for the review.:D I hope everyone liked it like totallyau did.**

**Disclaimers: I still don't own doctor who or the Tardis. What I think it's really sad.**

**So allons-y and read. And always take a banana to a party.;)**

Rose opened the door and stepped inside. It looked the same like the doctors Tardis only that it glowed purble and it has a glass floor. (**Author's note: **You can imagen it like a mixture out of the 11th doctors Tardis design and a 10th doctors Tardis design. **Author's note finished.**) Her mouth was opened wide. ,,It...it is beautiful, brilliant, fantastic!'' She walked around the control room and touched the Tardis parts. Her teacher stood behind her ,,Well that's an intersesting design.''

He looked around. ,,Yeah I have it from the doctors Tardis.'' Rose grinned. She hadn't been that happy for a long time. Before she had came to Gallifrey her life has consisted only of crying and beeing so unhappy. But now she was the old Rose Tyler again.

Before she left Gallifrey she said goodbye to everyone. It was hard for her to leave. Everyone has wished her good luck and that she finally will found the doctor after that long time. When she was in her Tardis she searched her room. The first thing she did was opening her wardrobe and she looked into a huge room... no it was more like a big house full of clothes. ,,Wow that will be hard to find an outfit in the future!'' Rose decided to stay in her Gallifreyan clothers for now. She liked it because it reminded her of her beautiful Gallifrey. She looked around in her room. It has pinkish walls and everything was in beauftiful bright cream colors. A huge bed was in the middel of the room. ,,Wow...'' Then Rose took out a picture from the doctor and her from her pocket. On the photo the doctor had an arm around her shoulder and Rose had taken his hand. They was on new new york and in the background was the hospital. Both smiled so happy that Rose almost forgot her pain of has lost him. She pressed a kiss on the photo and then put in a silver fancy frame. Now it was next to her bed. Now for her the room was perfect. After 1 hour she has taken a look at every room. So far she has found the kitchen, the garden, the living room with all her favourite movies in it , her room with natually a bathroom. She was proud of her Tardis and was now always connected with her beloved Tardis . She carried a ring at her finger where her Tardis could materialize in when she wanted a save place for her girl. She ran through the corridors back to the control room. She walked to the Tardis screen and switched it on. She took a last look at Gallifrey. She touched the screen ,,Goodbye...'' Then she ran around the control and pushed all the buttons that she needed to get back to her mum and dad at first. Her look felt to the dimension cannon with that she could jump between the two parallel worlds. It was a part of her Tardis. The doctors Tardis never had it.

**The doctor's part:**

When Rose had pushed the buttons in her Tardis and had been first connected with her the doctor's Tardis has got this strange signals again. When he came back from an adventure with Donna (he travelled with Donna now) he noticed the signals on the Tardis screen. ,,What?! There are these signals again. And... no it can't be... an another Tardis?!'' He became nervous. ,,That is a bad joke you must be damage again.'' he said to his Tardis. Donna said ,,What does that mean , Spaceman? I thought you are the only Timelord in the universe that is left!'' The doctor turned around. ,,Well that's the first time I must say that but I don't know it.'' He started to walk around with both hands on his head. ,,Think, think, think...'' he murmered to himself. Donna noticed something on the Tardis screen. A blond girl in another Tardis. ,,Doctor!'' Donna said. He didn't reacted and went on to walk up and down because he was thinking. ,,Doctor!'' Donna said louder. ,,Oi! I'm busy!'' the doctor shouted. ,,But there is...'' Donna walked to the screen. Then the connection broke away and the imagen disappeared. ,,What the...!'' Donna looked nervously to the doctor. He noticed it. ,,Donna what is there?'' he ran to her. ,,But there is nothing why are you staring at the screen like you have seen a ghost?'' Donna looked from the screen to him and back. She was afraid that she went crazy now ,,It was just... No there was nothing really. But I could swear I have seen something. Anyway...'' she took a last scared look at the screen and then walked away. The doctor was confused. He never had seen Donna like that... What has she seen?

**Rose part:**

Rose heard that her Tardis has landed. She opened the door. She was in her mum and dads house! She was on earth. ,,Hello?'' Rose shouted. ,,Mum, dad it's me Rose!'' no one answered. They were not at home. Then Rose looked down her. She still wore the red and golden dress from Gallifrey. ,,Not the best outfit for earth.'' Rose laughed, She looked around. Then her eyes felt on a picture with a little boy in her mums arms. ,,My little brother.'' a tear rolled out of her eyes. On the picture he had blue eyes and broun hairs with a mixture of orange. ,,He is wonderfull...Rose put the photo into her arms against her chest. On her two hearts. ,,I miss them so much...'' Then she placed the picture back. A hour later she was in her Tardis and fixed something ( and her Tardis was still in their living room ) when she heard her mums shocked voice through the doors. ,,Is that a bad joke Pete?! What is that! The Tardis in black?!'' ,,Oh my god mum!'' Rose ran to the doors and opened them. Her mother has ran out of the room. She still heard her screaming. ,,Pete hurry up and explain this to me!'' ,,What should I explain Jackie?! I don't understand!'' Rose thought they would be at the front door of the house so she ran as fast as she could to explain everything. She opened the doors to went outside. But she just saw some people on the street and a empty car ,,What...where are they go?'' The people looked at her like she would have two antennas on head. Oh no dad has used the garden. Then she ran right through the garden but she stopped when she saw her mother standing in the living room. She shouted at Pete and showed with one finger on Rose Tardis in black. ,,Should that be a joke Pete?!That's not funny!'' The two were to busy to discuss to notice her. Rose stood in the door behind them. ,,Mum, dad?'' Rose said. Pete turned around and he nearly felt backward. Jackie went on with shouting. Pete ran to Rose and hugged her. Then finally Jackie saw her,too. ,,Oh my god Rose is that you ?!'' She began to cry. Jackie slowley walked to her in shock and then put her and Pete into her arms. After 5 minutes they let Rose go. Rose yes were red because of crying. Then she first noticed the baby in Jackies arms.

,,Is that my little brother?'' she asked. Jackie looked proud at the baby in her arms. She gave him a kiss on his head. ,,Yes Rose. Hey Tony look this is you sister Rose.'' Jackie carefully gave Rose her little brother. Rose cuddeled him. ,,Hello Tony.'' Rose smiled her tongue between teeth grin. ,,He is nearly 1 year old now.'' Pete said. ,,He is wonderful.'' Rose whispered. After 5 minutes cuddeling him Rose gave him back to Jackie. ,,And now Rose tell us where you have been and what are you wearing there?'' Jackie said interested and nervously. ,,I was on Gallifrey in this universe. I'm a full Timelady now. I learned everything. And that isn't a joke from dad. This is my Tardis.'' Rose explained. ,,Really? So you are like a real timelord now? Wow I can't believe you have a own time machine. And you look so different...so..so strong and happy.'' Pete said. ,,And with that clothes you look for me like a queen.'' Jackie added. ,,Thank you mum.'' Rose laughed about what her mum has said. ,, I missed you both so much. I never have forgotten you one day!'' ,,It'S ok Rose we are glad that you are such a strong person again now.'' Pete told her. Rose looked down ,,Yeah but the other part of me is in an another universe .'' Rose whispered to herself so that no one could hear her ,,Rose... sweetheart?'' her mother said with a soft voice to her. ,,Is something wrong?'' Pete asked. ,,Oh no no I'm always right everything is brilliant.'' She smiled weakly. Jackie smiled soft ,, You sound like the doctor he always has said that , too and you always have knew that he lied .'' Her mum knew her to good. As long as Rose didn't have her best friend back nothing will be alright.

**So guys. How was that please review because I want to know if you really like it or not. ;) I think tomorrow I will not post a new chapter because I'm to busy. So you must wait 2 days for the next update. And I also have to learn for a german exam. Allons-y !**


	6. Chapter 6

**That's only a authors note: I don't know if I can update the next time. And i don't know if I will update it in the future again. I'm not sure if it is good. But I haven't decided it yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So here we are again. Chapter 7. I decided to update it. Allons-y read and enjoy. :) And I wanted to thanks To the Tardis and yananikki for their reviews. :) **

,,Rose you should go now. It's your destiny to be a Timelord and to have a life like one.I'm so proud of you my wonderful daughter.'' Jackie walked to her and kissed her on the forehead. ,,But when I will leave it's not a goodbye...I will come back...mum,dad..Like in the old times. And when you want you dad and my little brother can come with me one day!'' Rose voice broke away. She didn't saw the truth. It was much to dangerous for her family to come with her. They could get killed everytime. And that would brake Roses hearts. Her mum knew that too but she didn't said the truth to her. ,,That's sounds good honey. And now you should really go. You waited so long to get back and now be brave and save the universe with the doctor again. You changed to much to stay all the time on this planet. You need the adventures and the freedom sweetheart.'' Before the astonished Rose could say anything Mickey and Jack stormed in ,,WE GOT SIGNALS IN TORCHWOOD FROM A TARDIS AND WE THOUGHT THAT...!'' the two shouted breathless. They have ran all the way to Jackies and Pete home. ,,MICKEY JACK!'' Rose shouted happy . Jackie winced because Rose suddently has jumped up and shouted. She is more and more like the doctor. He always did that too Jackie thought. ,,ROSE!? Is that you? '' Mickey had a huge grin on his face. ,,Wow! Only...wow! You look like a real Timelord now and so beautiful.'' Jack added. ,,Yes! I was on the real Gallifrey the last years and I learned everything. And this is my Tardis. '' She grinned . Suddently Jack and Mickey ran to her and hugged her. ,,Oi! You are killing me...I can't breath!'' Rose laughed. ,,Hello I missed you two guys too!'' 2 hours later Rose has explained everything to them. She was ready for the next big step. Travelling in the universe and finding back home. ,,Do you want to see my girl?'' Rose pointed at her Tardis. ,,Yes of course!'' Jackie ran to the Tardis but the doors were closed, ,,Not so fast mum.'' Rose opened the doors with the Tardis key. ,,Come in.'' Rose walked to the console and leaned against it. ,,Wow!'' Pete , Jackie and Mickey whispered in the same time. ,,It's beautiful!'' Jack said. ,,Good choice Rosie it 's perfect.'' Mickey added. Rose cheeks started to burn. Pete touched the control parts. ,, I never saw one in the inside. And well... I can't believe it it's bigger in the inside!'' Rose bursted out in laughing. That was the first thing she said too.

They were over 1 hour in Rose Tardis now. They all had to talk about much things. ,,So we should let Rose go now she has something to do.'' Pete said. ,,Is it already that late?'' Jackie asked. ,,Yes it's time..'' All said goodbye to her with heavy hearts. They all left the Tardis and Rose took a deep breath. She hated it to say goodbye she had enough from that...She took a last look at the Tardis screen at her familie. ,, I love you all...!'' Then she ran around the console and pushed the buttons. Then the Tardis flew away.

She heard a loud noise and then she felt backward. She saw the dimension cannon glowing golden.

,,I'm on the other side! Without the two worlds collapsing!'' Rose jumped up. Rose pushed some buttons at the Tardis and used her sonic screwdriver. ,,Come on you can find the other Tardis. I believe in you my girl.'' The tardis hummed. ,,What?'' The Tardis let out a soft hum again. ,,You found him...Thank you! You are the best!'' But then Rose was nervous. How will the doctor react when he saw her again? How will she react? Her stomach began to hurt and she must sat down. Then she heard that the Tardis has landed. Suddently she had a horrible pain in her head, She screamed and fell to the ground. ,,You will die Rose tyler...You will die! When you go outside the Timelady in the black Tardis will die...'' a voice shouted in her head. ,,STOP PLEASE!'' She held her hands at her temples and rolled into a ball on the floor in pain. Her Tardis let out scared hums. ,,DIE ROSE TYLER! '' Then it stopped and the pain had stopped, She stood slowley up. ,,What was that..? Why should I die?'' She didn't understood it. Or the doctor is in danger? ,,I don't care if I die. The doctor always had done everything to save the universe. He saved me and had died for me!'' She pushed her Tardis doors open and saw empty and destroyed cars that burned. ,,What...!'' She looked around in shock. People ran away and screamed. Then she heard it. ,, **E-X-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-E!''** Daleks...The one that have ruined her life. Everything. Her home and that nearly had killed her. She turned to her Tardis and said to her that she should hide in her ring. Her Tardis disappered and was in her ring now. She walked down the street. She was very carefully. When a dalek will see her they will kill her. People looked at her because she didn't ran away. She ducked behind a car when a dalek flew across the street. ,, **EVERY HUMAN WILL BE EXTERMINATED! ALL DALEK MUST SEARCH THE DOCTOR! FIND HIM!'' **

**The doctor part:**

Some streets away from Rose he could feel the other Timelord. Now it was strong. But this one blocked his mind so he couldn't saw who it was. ,,We must find this Timelord and stop the daleks!'' the doctor said to Donna and Jack. Jack has came back and had shot a dalek before that thing could kill the doctor.

**Roses part:**

Rose didn't knowed how near she was the doctor. She walked between burning cars only her screwdriver as a wappon. Then she felt something hard at her spine. ,,**DON'T MOVE AND TELL US YOUR NAME!OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!'' **She didn't said anything to them. She turned slowley around and saw five daleks. **,,TELL US WHERE THE DOCTOR IS!'' **,,I don't know it!'' she shouted. She wasn't afraid. She was full of hate. **,,BUT YOU ****HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE DOCTOR! DAVROS HAS SAID IT ****! YOU MUST KN****O****W IT!'' **The other dalek looked at her **,,YOU WILL DIE. YOU ARE DANGEROUS. YOU AND THE DOCTOR COULD DESTROY OR PLANS!'' **,,Then do it! Come on do it!'' she shouted. But then the daleks looked behind her and got nervous. **,,THERE IS THE DOCTOR!'' **,,Doctor?'' Rose turned around and saw him. He was at the end of the street far aways from her. He stood in front of the Tardis with a women that has ginger hairs and... And Jack? She couldn't believe it. She has found him. After everything she had went through. She wanted to ran to him but the daleks would kill her. **,,GET DOWN ROSE TYLER! GET DOWN!'' **,,What do you want from me!'' The five daleks looked at her **,,NOW YOU CAN DECIDE. SHOULD WE KILL THE DOCTOR OR YOU? ONE OF YOU MUST DIE BECAUSE TOGETHER YOU WILL DESTROY OR PLANS!'' **Rose was desperated. She thought for a moment. The daleks doesn't know that she is a Timelady. Not yet. She can't let the daleks kill the doctor. How could she let them? ,,Kill me...'' she whisperd and fell on her knees. Tears rolled down her burning cheeks. She wasn't afraid to die but she had been so near to him and now everything should be over? **,,EXTERMINATE!'' **She took one last look to the love of her life. The last thing she saw was the doctors confused face when theirs eyes met.

**Dun dun dun what will happen now? ;) Tomorrow I will try to update the story again. Hate it love it? Please review or I will hunt you down with my sonic screwdriver. ;) And I have one questions would you like it when I will put the 11th doctor in my story too? I haven't decided it yet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Allons-y here is chapter 8. Read and hopefully always enjoy. ;) Thanks again for everyone that reviewed. ;)**

**Doctor's part:**

The doctor saw that the daleks have killed a person. The person had looked like Rose but it couldn't be his Rose , right? He had lost everything that he love. He wanted to run to the person that got killed but Jack held him back. ,,No the Daleks will kill us! Do you want to risk everything? I can kill one Dalek but not five at once! You will kill Donna too! '' The doctor looked back to the daleks. They were gone. ,,But...''the doctor didn't knew what to do. ,,Let's go!'' Donna shouted scared. The doctor nodded because he realised that he couldn't do anything to help this foreign anymore. The person was dead. ,,I'm sorry.'' he whispered.

Some time later the doctor realised that he wasn't able to feel this Timelord anymore. The Timelord has bloked his full mind now. The doctor wondered how he did that. No one was so strong to hide completely. Or... was he dead? He didn't knew...

**Rose part:**

The daleks had hidden Rose in a basement of a building so the doctor couldn't find her dead body. But the daleks didn't knew that she wasn't dead. Rose opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She was there for two hours now. She already glowed golden. ,,I'm renerating...'' She was afraid of what would happen next. ,,I don't want to go...'' It was the first time she regenerate and she doesn't know how it will feel. She looked up and then the golden light exploded. She could feel her body changing. It glowed brighter and brighter... Then it stopped. She could still feel the energy in her body. She looked at her hand and was afraid of what she will see. They looked different... well a little bit. Her fingers were longer. She breathed nervously like she would get a heart attack. ,,Ok...well..don't be paniced...'' Then she ran to a mirrow that she found in the basement. The light was damaged so she lit on tree candels that she had found too. She touched her face with one hand and stroke about her cheeks and her hair. She went closer to the mirrow and looked confused at her face. ,, Oh well...'' She touched her face again and looked at it. ,,Oi! Unbelievable...Nooo...'' She turned around to the left and right and back. Her hair was hazel with a little hint of red. But you nearly didn't saw it. ,,Oh no I loved my hairs!'' She heart her voice and was confused. Her voice sounded much different now. Natually. She felt her teeth. She went with her tongue over them. ,,New theeth thats weird..'' She looked in the mirrow again and saw that she has a different eye color too. It was amixture of green and ice blue. She was taller and thinner. She was shocked for a moment. It was so different. Then something came into her mind over the shock. ,,The daleks and the doctor!'' Then she felt her Tardis in her mind. ,,What you have hidden my completely mind?Why?'' The Tardis answered. ,,Yes you are right. But...'' The Tardis sounded a little bit angry when she answered. ,,Ok ok ok no one should know that I'm Rose tyler because when the daleks find it out they will use me against the doctor.I understand you...'' Rose was really sad. Now the doctor won't recognize her when the see eachother. The Tardis said something again. ,,Yeah I know...Then one of us must die again..'' Rose got more and more angry. Why is everyone against her? Why she can't simple come back? It is not fair. Suddently she felt a connection between the doctors Tardis and her. ,,No what are you doing!'' The doctors Tardis screamed for help. The next thing Rose saw was a bright light and then she found herself in a exploding and burning Tardis. ,,Oh you are kidding me!'' Rose shouted. ,,And WHO are you now?!'' She heard a voice shouting. Rose turned around. She saw the women with the red hair. Don't say your real name Rose said to herself. ,,I'm donna.'' Rose saw her desperated face. ,,Hello donna nice to meet you!'' Rose shook her hand. ,,My name is not importent. Now tell me whats happening here!'' Rose went nervously through her hair. ,,Well I don't know... I was locked up in the Tardis...and...and ...now The only thing I know is that I will die and never will see my familie again! Please do you know something we can do!?'' Rose saw how much afraid Donna was. ,,Well ,Yes I can!'' Rose said and smiled at her. She ran to the console and heard a happy gleefull hum when she touched the Tardis parts. ,,You know who I am?'' She heard an answere. ,,But please don't tell anyone. And now I will save you!'' The Tardis agreed. Rose looked at the screen and searched for the doctors signal. ,,There!'' she pushed the Tardis buttons and then she flew away. The Tardis stopped to exloding and landed. Rose could hear the scared voice of the daleks. They were confused how the Tardis could be back. Then Rose saw Donna running to the doors. ,,NO NO NO! Donna wait!'' But to late. She was already outside. ,,Damn! Why she open the doors when I warning her not to do this?!'' She rolled her eyes and followed Donna. She closed the doors as fast as she could behind her so that no one could come into the Tardis. Rose turned around and saw a lot of daleks and someone she didn't knew. Maybe it was this davros. The five daleks that have killed her had told about him. The she saw the doctor. He looked confused in her eyes. Her heart stopped for a moment. ,,That's impossible! How can the tardis be here again!'' Davros said. ,,Whoever you are tell me what going on!'' Rose said. ,, You are...You are the Timelady. So now we know how you look like Timelady in the black Tardis.'' davros shouted. Rose looked at the doctor again. His eyes has became bigger when he heard that she was a timelady. He couldn't feel it because Roses Tardis blocked her mind complitly. ,, Who are you!'' davros asked her. ,,Like you already said. I'm a timelady.'' Rose said but she didn't looked at him. She looked in the desperated eyes from the doctor and her eyes filled with tears. ,,Yeah but Timelady who?'' he asked again. Rose didn't answered. Everyone looked at her. The doctor knew something at her. She felt so familier to him but still he didn't knew her. ,, Who are you?'' the doctor asked her now, too.

**Did you liked it? Or not? Let me know or this time I will hunt you down with my banana. ;D Geronimo! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: New new new new chapter 9 ;) Geronimo! Enjoy it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

,, My...my name is not importent. Believe me it's...bettter...when you don't know me.'' Her voice broke away because it was almost impossible to bear to say this words to him. But she remained strongly. He looked at her. He did not understood this mysterious Timelady. Why was she here and more importent where did she came from? Every Timelord died. Everyone dead! Rose saw his angry face but she couldn't tell him. Not now. Rose suffered under the pressure that bearing down on her. ,, Whats going on here!'' Rose shouted. ,,Tell me!'' she was totally in rage. She never was like that. It surprised her herself. It must be a part of her new personality. The doctor opened his mouth to explain everything but Davros interrupted his sentence. ,,We will destroy every life in the universe with the reality bomb. And every companion from the doctor is here and you all will be witness. No one can stop us! The daleks will be the only life in the universe!'' he laughed. ,,NO you can't do that!'' Donna shouted. ,,DONNA NO! STOP! You can't do anything!'' Rose tried to stop her when donna ran do davros. But it was to late he shot Donna and Rose with his energy beam. Rose and donna were hurled to the ground. Rose touched her head in pain. She stood up with shaky legs. Everything in her head spin around. She was now captured in an energy cage like the doctor. ,,Let me out!'' She pushed against it but she didn't came through it. She looked with a worried face to donna like the doctor did in the same time. Donna lied on the ground and didn't moved. ,,Donna oh my god! You killed her!'' rose was shocked and looked to davros. ,,Who are you!Why you not telling me?!'' the doctor asked again. He was in rage now too because he thought that davros has killed Donna. Rose ignored his question. ,,Donna?'' She didn't answered. ,,The reality bomb will exploding soon and you can't do anything.'' davros said again. Then Rose heard a voice from a girl. She looked at a screen and saw a black girl. ,,I have the Osterhagen key and I will use it. I warning you again. Do You want to risk it daleks?!I will destroy the earth if you don't stop the reality bomb!''

,,Oh she is good.'' Rose said. ,,Who is that?'' the black girl asked. ,,I'm R... I'm a Timelady and again... my name is not imortent.'' ,,Oh my god the doctor found you. We always got your signals in the Tardis!'' Martha told Rose. Rose smiled about that. Then Rose saw Jack, Mickey and her mum on the other half of the screen , too. She wanted to scream ,,mum'' but that would be silly. She saw the confused look of her mother when she couldn't found her daughter anywhere. Natually she didn't knew that Rose had changed and was right before her. What are they all doing here? ,,I have the warp star and it's in the system of the Crucible!'' Jack shouted. ,,Where do you have it from?'' the doctor asked. ,,From me.'' Sarah Jane said. She came into the view. Davros was fascinated to see the doctors old companion again. She had been there when the daleks came to life the first time. ,,Let the doctor go or the warp star will destroy the curcible!'' Sarah Jane said. Rose knew what a warp star was. She learned about it on Gallifrey. The doctor looked serious. Davros looked to the doctor and he laughed ,, The man who abhors violence , never carries a gun. But this is the truth you take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. Behold your childrens of Time transformated into murderers. How many have died in your name? The doctor the man who keep on running because he dare not look back out of shame. This is my final victory , Doctor. I have shown you yourself.'' The doctor was shocked about what davros has said. Then Martha shown up on the screen again. But before she could repeat what she has already said the daleks have teleported her to them. Jack , Mickey , Sarah jane and Jackie , too. Everyone was here now. ,,Start the reality bomb!'' Davros said to dalek caan. ,,No one can stop us now anymore!'' Rose was still captured in the energy cage like the doctor. Donna laid still on the ground. Martha , Mickey , Jack , Sarah jane and Rose mother they were all here... ,,We are lost...'' Rose whispered. ,,Where is Rose?'' Jackie asked.

,,Rose searched me? ….Oh Rose my brilliant Rose...'' The doctor tried to hide his pain. It broke Rose two hearts but if she say one word about who she was she will make the situation even more worst. ,,Yeah where is Rose?'' Mickey , Jack and Sarah Jane asked at the same time. ,,She is not...?'' Sarah Jane started to ask. The doctors eyes filled with tears. Jackie looked like a ghost. She was in shock. She just stood there and didn't say anything anymore. ,,Jackie?'' The doctor asked but she didn't react. They could hear the countdown but when it was on zero there was just an alarm. ,,Doctor I..I am...'' The doctor turned around and Rose wanted to say here name. She thought they would all die so it doesn't matter anymore if the daleks would know. But in this moment someone pushed some buttons and the bomb stopped. ,,I have closed the Neutronoenergy-circle.'' Donna said like it was the most normal thing in the world. The daleks were confused because the bomb has stopped. Donna pushed some more buttons and destroyed the daleks weappons. ,,This is brilliant!'' Rose smiled to Donna. ,,How did you do that?'' The doctor answered at this question. ,,She is half Timelord and half Donna because she touched my hand. Now she is Doctor Donna. '' ,,So there are three of you? Oh I'm very happy...'' Jack said. ,,I would never had this ideas!'' Rose was so fascinated. ,,Yeah because you are ,,only'' Timelord. You don't have this little bit humanity in you.'' Donna said. ,,You don't know anything about me!'' Rose shouted. Donna looked shocked. ,,I'm sorry.'' Rose smiled at her. Whats going on with me! She thought to herself. Then Donna went on and let the doctor and Rose free. Rose ran next to Donna. Behind her the doctor looked over her shoulder to see something , too. She could feel his breath at her neck. She watched over her left shoulder right into his eyes and he in hers. She got lost into his eyes and he in hers. When he would know who she was.. ,,Eh... sorry that I disturb you two but we must bring back the planets.'' Jack said. Rose and the doctor didn't react until Donna shook her hand before Rose and the doctors eyes. Rose looked away and the doctor too. Rose cheeks started to burning hot. Mickey and Jack laughed. Jackie shook her head and said,, I'm still worried about Rose...'' ,,Anyway...let's bring the planets back.'' Rose suggested. The doctor , Rose and Donna finally brought the planets back at their old places. ,,Why you didn't saw that!'' Davros shouted at dalek caan. He only laughed. ,,Caan has saw that. Someone has always manipulated the Timeline so that Donna would be at the right place in the right time.'' the doctor explained. ,,You betrayed the daleks , caan!'' Davros couldn't believe it. ,,I have seen the truth about the daleks. I have seen what they did and decided to stop that!'' Caan told them. Davros was in fury and wanted to destroy everything but Jack shoot him with his dalek gun. Now everything was over. ,,I can bring the earth back with the Tardis.'' the doctor said. ,, I have seen the end of the daleks! Doctor you must end that!'' daleks caan was afraid that he won't do it. But the doctor was already in the Tardis. Rose thought for a moment. She didn't needed the doctor to do her decisions. ,,You are right!'' ,,No , wait for the doctor!'' Donna tried to hold her back. ,,I don't need him to do decisions for me.'' Rose told her. She put the daleks energy feeding on maximum whereby everything what is dalek got destroyed. The doctor ran out of the Tardis and took her two arms and shook her. ,,Why did you do that?!'' She looked sadly at him. ,, I have suffused the prophecy.'' Then he showed her angrily the way in his Tardis. Everyone followed them. In the middel of the destroying the doctor looked back to davros. ,,You can come with me.'' ,,No never! You are the destroyer of the worlds!''

Rose was tired. Everywhere she and the doctor go... always they wanted to kill them. The doctor walked back into the Tardis. ,,And now we will bring the earth back.'' Everyone stood at the console. Jack , Mickey , Donna , Jackie , Martha , Sara Jane and Rose. Then the earth was on her old place where she belongs , too. Then Rose knew that it was time to show who she really was. She was afreaid. Maybe the doctor wouldn't like her like that. She sat down on the ground. When the Tardis stopped everyone was glad that this nightmare was over now. They walked around and hugged eachother so happy that Rose could only smile. Except of the doctor. She saw how he walked to her. Rose stood up. Her two hearts hammered in her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. They finally had found eachother again. ,,Now it's time , Timelady of the black Tardis. Tell me who you are.'' Everyone stopped hugging and looked at her. Before Rose could answered she heard the doctors Tardis in her head. ,,Rose I will change you back. It will cost much power but you saved me and almost died. You will look like before this time but you still have lost one regenaration. I will help you my child.'' ,,Thank you...'' Rose said. Everyone looked at her like she would be crazy because she talked to air. Except of the took a deep breath then she said ,,Hello doctor don't you remember the blond girl you travelled with , that was crazy about chips?'' She grinned her tongue between teeth grin. ,,Rose? ..MY ROSE!?'' that was the only thing that the doctor could say.

**Whoohoooo! Finally they found eachother. :) But you will have to wait until tomorrow to see what will happen know. Be excited. ;) Please review and tell me what you think. Allons-y!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Geronimo! I'm back and here is chapter 10 for you. Hope you will enjoy it. :) Viel spaß. ;) **

**Disclaimers: Oh you know...**

,,Rose! My Rose!'' was the only thing he could say. Rose grinned and the doctors eyes were widened in shock. His mouth opened to say something but then his feets just started to move forward. His face changed into a huge smile. You could see all his emotions running over his face. Rose did the last step and jumped into his outstretched arms. Rose did not care that the others looked at them. In that moment , it was just her and the doctor. Right here , right now. The doctor twisted her around. So glad to have her finally back in his arms. Rose laughed. She was finally where she belongs to. At her doctors side. And then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wasn't a dream. She could feel him smiling under her lips. He put her down on her feets again. He put his arms around her back and deepened the kiss. He ran with one hand over her long hazel, red hair. Jack and Mickey laughed in the background. Martha was a little bit jealous at Rose. She has always wanted that with the doctor. But that was long over. So she just smiled. Jackies eyes filled with tears because she was so happy for her daughter. Donna and Sarah Jane hugged eachother. Then Rose hands starded to glow golden. The doctor stopped kissing her and stepped backward. His eyes wandered over Rose glowing body. ,,What's happening. You are not dead!'' Rose calmed him down. ,,It's ok the Tardis only change me back. But I still have lost one regeneration.'' ,,You all should go a few steps back!'' Jack shouted. ,,Why what happening with her?'' Jackie and Martha said in the same time. ,,You will see.'' Donna answered. The golden light around rose body exploded and everyone could see how her body changed. ,,Oh...my...god...'' Martha gasped. When it stopped the girl with the broun hair was replaced by the girl with blond hair. Rose took a deep breath. She was based with her hands on her knees. Jackie and Martha just stood there , with wide opened mouths. ,,Impossible...'' the two said in the same time again. ,,Hello!'' the doctor grinned his typical doctor grin. Rose looked up at him and smiled between gasping at air. ,,Your eyes are red doctor.'' He then noticed , that tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away. Before he could say anything , Rose found herself in the arms from Jackie her crying mother , Jacks , Mickeys , Sarah Janes and even Donnas and Marthas. ,,Help me!'' she grinned. ,,I can't breath!'' ,,I missed you too.'' She hugged everyone. Then everyone let her go. Jack , Sarah Jane , Martha , Donna and the doctor all had the same question. Except of Jackie and Mickey. Natually they knew it. ,,But how can you be a Timelady?'' Sarah Jane asked finally.

The doctor has stopped kissing Rose but he didn't let her go from his side. His arms were around her shoulder and her head layed at his chest. His head rested at her head and he breathed in her familar scent. Everyone has sat down on the grid floor from the Tardis. They all looked at Rose and listened to her excited. The Tardis hummed gleefull in the background. She was happy that the doctor and Rose finally stood to their feelings and showed them. Rose looked in the round. Then she started to explain. ,, After I had looked into the Tardis heart , oh..such a long time ago , I have became the bad wolf. The doctor has thought , that he had put everything from the void out of me. But some of it was still in my ciculation. When the doctor must left me behind , at Bad wolf bay...'' She stopped her talking when she felt , that the doctor has winced when she had said that. She kissed his cheek and smiled softly. ,, It wasn't your fault , doctor.'' She looked serious into his eyes. He nooded with a guilty expression in his face. She cuddeled deeper into his arms. Then she continued. ,, After I have left , I changed into a Timelord. Mum , Pete , Mickey and Jack in the parralel world...'' ,,Wait , there is Jack in the parralel world?'' Jack interrupted. ,,Yes and we are best friends. I think I can't life without you, or?'' she winked at him and laughed. ,, No one can!'' Jack grinned back. Rose shook her head with a smile and began to talk again. ,, So mum , Pete , Jack and Mickey , they all knew that I'm a Timelady. But I reganerated when... when the daleks have exterminated me.'' The doctors arm was still protective around her shouler. Then he realised something. His face changed into a shocked expression. ,, You... you was the one that I have seen. The one the daleks have killed on the street...'' Rose nodded. ,,I'm so sorry Rose...so sorry...I haven't recognized you...and the daleks attecked us..Oh Rose , I'm so sorry.'' Rose smiled. ,,You always think everything is your fault , or doctor? They have let me decided. Should they kill you or me. But I couldn't let them kill you right before my eyes. Once you have died for me. Never again...No.'' The doctor was moved. ,, No one ever did this for me...'' ,,Then it was time that finally someone save you.'' she smiled warm at him again. Then she looked again to the others. ,, And one day I walked through a golden dust in my wall. Suddently I was on Gallifrey. They teached me everything and I have told them my story. And I have even my own Tardis now. She is in that ring right now.'' she showed everyone the ring. ,,This is just brilliant , Rose!'' the doctor has put his glasses on and looked at her ring. ,,Thank you. I never saw you speechless.'' She smirked at him ,,And you know everything like a the doctor now?'' Donna asked. ,,Yeah like the doctor , Donna.'' Rose said back. ,,Wait how your Tardis can be in that ring?'' Martha took Rose hand and touched the ring. They all could hear a soft hum. Martha grinned ,, Hello girl.'' ,,To answere your question , let's just say it's bigger in the inside.'' Rose chuckled. She could hear the Doctor laughing. She felt his movements at her back. ,,And then I was here , that was the story.'' Jackie , her mother , was still crying. ,, And I have a Gallifreyisch dimension cannon in my tardis so I and everyone who wants to , can jump between the parralel world's , without them collapsing. That means you can see Gallifrey again , doctor. I mean... if you want.'' She could saw him thinking about that. ,, Well, ...I don't know...Maybe I will feel guilty because...'' he shook his head. ,, Maybe I will feel guilty , even it's not the same Gallifrey. ,,We have much time to think about it together now.'' She stole him his glasses from his nose and put it on. ,, And now , we know the same things.'' she laughed. ,,You look very good with that glasses!'' Jack added he felt backward and bursted out in laughing. ,, Shut up!'' Rose said out of fun. Jackie saw her daughter laughing for the first time again. From that moment , she knew that the doctor and Rose couldn't exist without eachother. Sarah Jane stood up ,,I'm sorry but I must go back to my son , now.'' ,,Of course .'' The doctor pulled himself up. Now Rose was the first time without his arms around her since they have found eachother again. Rose walked to the console , too. ,,Rose you must push that and...'' ,,Doctor , I know.'' Rose told him and already started the Tardis , while the doctor has explained to her. ,,You are good , miss Tyler.'' Jack looked over her shoulder. ,,Well , thank you.'' she grinned her tongue between teeth grin. She ran around the console and pushed all buttons she needed. Then the Tardis has landed. ,,Hey , we have a seconde doctor here.'' Donna laughed. Rose giggeled about that. The doctor walked up behind Rose and took her hand. She watched at him. ,, You...you look...well...how should I say...'' he nervously scratched his neck. ,, Well... you look ..s..- sexy when you do that.'' the doctor looked down and blushed. ,,Really?'' Rose raised her eyebrown. ,, I always thought the same, doctor.'' she smirked. Their faces tend to eachother but then jack interrupted them.

,, Hey! You two can make ,,** This''** sort of thing later when we are gone.'' Rose ran to him and pushed him out of the Tardis. ,,I don't say it again Jack. Shut up.'' Rose said playfully. She stood now outside with Jack. The weather was beautiful. The sky was clear , without any clouds , the sun shinned warm and the people enjoyed this day. Rose saw laughing kids that played and coupeles that walked hand in hand. So everything was like it should be again. The other followed them. Sarah Jane hugged the doctor googbye. ,,It's time for me to go. My son needs me. Thank you for everything , doctor.'' she smiled. ,,My Sarah Jane Smith.'' the doctor said happy. ,,I'm glad that you have Rose back now.'' She told him. Then she hugged everyone and went away. Then Jack left with Martha hand in hand. Mickey left too. His grandmother died in the parralel universe , too so nothing helt him there anymore. He followed martha and Jack.

Now there were only Donna , her mum and the doctor left. ,,Mum do you want back home?'' Rose asked when they were back in the Tardis. ,,Yes please, I don't want to end up on the moon or something.'' Rose chuckled. This time the doctor flew the tardis. He could only flew between the two parallel worlds as long as the walls are open.

When the Tardis has landed the doctor followed Rose and Jackie outside. Donna stayed in the Tardis she wanted to sleep. She was so tired that she couldn't walk one step anymore. Jackie looked into the surprised face from Pete. ,,Hey you three. Finally you are back!'' He ran to jackie and put her into his arms, ,,I'm so glad that nothing happened to you and Rose. And of course the doctor , too.'' Rose smiled. She was so happy that Jackie has Pete. ,,Rose our wonderful Rose come here!'' Jackie and Pete said. ,,Awww...I missed you!'' she felt into her parents arms. The doctor pleased that his Rose was so full of light and happiness again. When her parents stopped hugging Rose jackie walked to the doctor and hugged him and gave him quick kiss. ,,Come into my arms!'' ,,No , no , no please...Stop it!'' when she let him go the doctor stood there frozen in shock. Rose bursted out in laughing. She walked to him. ,,Awww... you look like you have seen a ghost.'' she hugged him and he put his arms around her hip. ,, Let me go.'' she grinned. ,,No I want an apology for what your mother did. So think about something our I won't let you go anywhere.'' She put her arm around his neck and was now pressed against him. She gave him a soft passionate kiss. Then she kissed his cheek. ,, Can I go now please?'' Rose asked playfully. ,,Well...'' he looked behind Rose. She turned her head around and saw that her mother and her dad watched them. ,,You two are busy? Should we leave you alone for maybe two hours?'' Pete asked and grinned. Rose became red like a tomato and the doctor just laughed about that. ,,They will have enought time when they are alone in the Tardis , Pete!'' Jackie said indignantly. ,, Mum..., please stop that...'' Rose complained. The doctor let Rose go out of his arms. ,, I hate you.'' Rose pushed him aside with a smile on her face. She was still red in her face. ,,Oi! No you don't!'' ,,How? I learned to hide my mind my mind.'' she chuckled. ,, I know I can not read you mind but a blond girl named Rose once has said me that she loves me.'' ,,Yeah and you didn't so far my doctor.''Rose opened her mind and spoke to him through it now. ,,Wait when we are back in the tardis. Then you will feel my revenge for what you have done. Look at my mothers face she is totally indignantly. '' Rose said with her tongue between her teeth. The doctor could feel her in his head.,, Oi! I did nothing you kissed me!'' Rose shocked her head and rolled her eyes with a big grin on her face. Then she could feel someone pulled at her hair. She turned around. Her mother stood behind her with her little brother on her arms. ,, Aww hello Tony did you missed me?'' Rose stroke over his cheek.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know. :) The next chapter will be better. Allons-y! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: So here is chapter 11 for you. It's a short one but I hope you will still like it. I hope this story isn't boring for you to read so far. I wasn't really happy with the last chapters. Anyway , read and let's see if you like it. :)**

,,Hey Tony , did you missed me?'' Rose stroked lovingly over his little cheeks. Tony laughed , a high pitched laugh , and stretched out his arms for Rose. ,,Yes , I'm sure about that. Look , how happy he is. He wants to you.'' Jackie said. Rose two hearts melted by this. She took him carefully into her arms. He instinctively grabbed her thumb and he not let go of it anymore. Rose nudged is nose and smiled warmly. She turned slowley around , still playing with his small hands. She looked up , to the doctor , who looked really confused. ,,You have been long gone and you missed that I...'' The doctors eyes widened in shock. ,,You wasn't... I mean it isn't yours...Well...uhm you know..'' there was an awkward silence. Rose bursted out in laughing. ,,No , you missed that I have a brother now.'' The doctor breathed out in relief. ,, I thought you have been... Well , that you have a child with someone else... and not with me.'' he babbled , not really realising what he is saying. Rose raised her eyebrow and grinned. ,, Yeah...?'' Finally , he realised what he has said. ,, Oh no...I don't meaned that...you...and me...uhm...'' Rose chuckled. ,,It's the seconde time you don't know what to say.'' ,,Y...you know it's not that I don't want a child ...with you ...or something...it's just...uhm...'' He scratched his neck nervously and looked down at his red chucks. ,,It's just...You don't like kids?'' Rose asked because he didn't finished his sentences. ,,No! I like kids. Sweet little things.'' His face became red. Rose freed him out of this situation. ,,It's ok , I know what you want to say me.'' Somehow it was really sweet. MAYBE , in her deepest thoughts , she could imagen a little Timelord running around. Maybe , maybe , maybe... She tried to change the subject , because she noticed that her cheeks began to burn hot ,, Do you want to hold Tony in your arms?'' The doctor looked up. His face has turned back , into a normal colour again. ,,Yes , that would be brilliant.'' the doctor grinned. Rose carfully , laid her little brother in the doctors arms. Tony looked at Rose with his big blue eyes and stretched out his arms for her again. ,, Gah... Ose..'' ,,Did he said Rose? He said Rose! Ok it was ose , but still he meaned it!'' Rose was moved and proud of him. He said his first word and that was her name. ,,I never saw something more sweet.'' Jackie said to Pete. Somehow , Tony noticed the sonic screwdriver in the doctors jacket. He grabbed it. ,,Oi! Give it back , I love my sonic screwdriver.'' Tony pushed the buttons and it beeped and flashed blue. He laughed happily. Rose grinned her tongue between teeth grin. ,,Aww...I think he love it, too. Maybe you will never get it back , doctor.''

,,What you want one , too?'' the doctor asked Tony. ,,Wait you talk with him? How?'' Rose was stunned. ,,I speak babisch.'' Rose looked between Tony and him. ,,You are serious?'' ,,Yep.'' he popped the ,,p''. ,, And I thought I would know everything about you.'' Rose laughed. Tony was still playing with the sonic screwdriver. Tony was between Rose and the doctor. He grabbed Rose finger again and the doctors , too. ,, Ose.. octor.'' ,, He said doctor.'' Rose smiled and turned around to her mum and dad who were obviously very proud , too. ,,Fantastic! He is learning fast.'' the doctor said. Tony started playing with the sonic screwdriver again and laughed everytime gleeful when it beeped. ,, He never had this much fun with any toy.'' Jackie said. Rose kissed Tony forehead. ,,My wonderful little brother.'' Suddently, Rose heard a loud noise coming from her stomach. ,,Are you hiding a bear in there?'' Her mum and dad said. ,,I think I will go and get some chips.I'm starving. Doctor? Coming with me?'' The doctor didn't react and continued playing with Tony and talking with him. ,, Uhm..Doctor? Hello?'' ,,Yep?'' he looked up. ,,So you two are best friends now?'' Rose smirked. Tony patted at the doctors cheek to get back his full attention. ,,No don't listen at her , we are best friends.'' Rose shock her head and couldn't stop grinning. ,,I will bought you some chips, too. Now I will not longer interrupting you two.'' She went up to her room, still laughing, to change her clothes.

**This is a horrible ending for a chapter but I hope you still liked it somehow. Let me know. I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow. Allons-y!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: So here we are chapter 12. I hope you will like it . I decided I will include Rose in all episodes from season 4. So don't worry it will become more exciting. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are amazing. :)**

**Geronimo!**

Rose was the first time in her room again. It felt like hundred years since she has last come here. Her room was perfectly cleaned. Her mum must have tidied it up everyday. Rose remembered the pain , sleeping everynight in that bed , without the humming of the Tardis. Standing up everyday and not finding the doctor , fixing something in the control room. Without him holding her hand and showing her new planets. Rose shook her head. She didn't want to thought , about this horrible time again. She walked over , to her old wardrobe and put out her favourite black leather jacket , a dark blue trouser , chucks in the same coulour and a white shirt with dark blue strips on it.

When she was finally dressed she walked back to the living room. The doctor took her hand. Jackie watched the couple. She always had known that the doctor and Rose have feeling for eachother. Everyone could see that. Also in the past. But now , how Rose and him looked at eachother... Now she thought that marriage couldn't be so far away anymore. The doctors arms were always protectively around Rose. You could saw that he was afraid to lose her again. To feel this pain again , like someone has ripped his hearts in pieces. The time without Rose , was the worst thing , he had ever experienced. It was weird. He never had felt this for any companion. Rose had been a human from million. But not for him. Actually, Timelords never fall in love. It's not in their bilogy. On Gallifrey they get childrens , but nothing more. But Rose , had made him feel this for her. He was so lost in his thoughts , that he hasn't noticed , Rose asked him something. ,,Doctor?'' Rose looked worried at him. ,, Ye-p ?'' He came back to reality. ,, Do you want to come with me and get some chips?'' ,,Oh yes , chips that's the right thing now. I'm starving. Rose we need a chipsmaker in the Tardis. Would you like that?'' He ran to the door and pulled her with him. Rose giggled ,,Yes , of course I would.''

Pete and Jackie laughed. ,,It is like they are made for each other.'' Pete took Jackie and Tony in his arms and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile the doctor and Rose walked hand in hand over the street. They swinged their hands between them. ,,So what will happen next?'' Rose asked , with a warm smile on her face. ,,Well, we have the whole, wide universe, much planets that need to be rescued and two Tardises. I think we won't get bored one day.'' ,,That sounds good.'' Rose grinned. ,,I miss the running.'' The rest of the way , the doctor told her what planets he has explored and what she has missed. Rose wished, she had been there with him , to see how he save the universe , planets and people always and always again.

A hour later , the two came back with the chips. ,,There you are! We are nearly starving. Did you travelled somewhere , before you bought the chips?'' Jackie asked. At some reasons , she was really angry. Rose didn't understood why , but the reason was not that they were late. ,,Hey , we would never do that.'' Rose smiled , to calm her mother down. ,,You not , but the doctor!'' Jackie shook her head. ,,Oi! Should that be an insult?'' he looked , innocent and searching for help , to Rose. ,,No , hey...but I know you. You dissapear from one of the other second. And you leave behind nothing more as a destroyed world.'' Jackie walked away. Still muttering something. ,, Have I said something wrong?'' The doctor whispered to Rose. ,, She is still angry that you have ,,left'' me. She think that you have let me down , like rubbish . I always tell her , it was the fault from Torchwood , but she doesn't believe me.'' He got a serious face. ,,I understand... and she is right. It was my fault. '' ,,Doctor , stop it. Really , you know it wasn't. Not in any possible way.'' He grabbed Rose shoulders and looked into her eyes. ,, No? But I have opened the void and you nearly died. I'm dangerous , for the people I love. I always lose them , or they die because of me. I have put you in danger at the first time, I had met you. I never should have asked you to travel with me!'' That hit Rose deep. She looked at him dubious. Not really sure how she should react on that. Now , he showed her how really broken he was inside. ,, So you regreat it that you asked me , to travel with you and that we have met us?'' Rose waited for an answere.

The doctor let go of her shoulders and looked to the ground. Rose shook her head. She turned around and gave her father the chips. She walked outside and slammed the door. It was dark and cold outside , but Rose didn't noticed. She was angry , disappointed , desperated and incredible hurted. She has spent so much time to find him again. She has became a Timelord. She wasn't human anymore. She has died. Everything for the person she... Her eyes filled with tears. She walked to the park , where she always had played as a child. She needed some time for her , to calm down. She knew that it was childish. But she couldn't change it , how she felt. Rose crossed her arms , because she freezed. She sat down on a bench where she has a free view over london. She saw the london eye. There she has landed the first time after flown in the Tardis. Her first , little adventure. This situation was to much for her at this moment. Suddently, there was a picture from a laughing man in her head. Rose could hear a knocking sound. Four times... ,,What's happening...who is this.'' She held her head in pain. The picture showed up again. A horrible pain went through her body. The knocking sound came closer and became louder and louder. Everything spinned around in her head. Rose eyes rolled back and everything went black before her.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter again. I'm so sorry. :( But I hope you still liked it somehow. Review , please. Allons-y! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note : Here is chapter 13 for you. :) I hope you will enjoy it. **

Rose eyes fluttered open. She couldn't see much. It was like watching through milk. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. ,,Aw, my head.'' she moaned. She looked around , not really sure where she was. It was dark. Then she finally noticed , that someone breathed next to her. She laid in her bed , wrapped in her pink, soft blanket and in the doctors arms. She did not remember what had happened and certainly not how she had come here. The only thing, she still knew was, that the doctor and her had a dispute and she has ran outside. And this excruciating pain...wherever it had come from. Rose rolled around, so she didn't laid with her back to the doctor anymore. The first thing she saw , was his blue pinstripe suit. He laid at his back and was sleeping. He looked so peacefull, that Rose did not dare to wake him up. She was still angry with him, but she not longer cared about it that much. Somehow, she couldn't be angry with him, about a long time.

It was night and everyone was sleeping. Rose still felt bad, so she decided to continued sleeping.

When Rose was unconscious, Donna has come out of the Tardis. She had been fallen asleep, for the whole evening. Now , she slept in the guest room. She felt really bad. Her head hurted, like it would blow up in the next seconds. She had a slight fever. She has a suspicion what it could be, but she did not believe it. She didn't wanted to...

Rose had nightmares. She always saw this man, always and always again. And the drums... four times. Maybe this was the reason, why she didn't knew what has happend. She somehow felt a connection between them. But he couldn't be a Timelord, or? It can't be. Then he was again in her head. What does she has to do with him! Rose screamed to herself to wake up. She ripped her eyes open. She breathed fast and heavy. ,, Rose? Is everything alright?'' She looked up to the doctor. He was awake. She was cuddeled against his side. She noticed, that her trembeling hand, had gripped his arm firmly. She decided to not tell him about this man. Maybe it was nothing and she didn't wanted him, to worry about her for ,,nothing''. ,,I'm fine it was... just..a nightmare.'' she murmered sleepy. He took her closer in his arms. Rose calmed down a little bit. ,,What's has happened with me?'' ,,Well, I hate that , really, it's terrible when that happen, but I don't know. Suddently I couldn't feel you anymore. We found you, collapsed and lying on a bench. I thought... I ….thought I have lost you.'' Rose felt terrible, that he has worried that much, only because she had ran outside in her rage. ,,I'm so sorry...'' And she really meaned it. She felt so guilty. ,,No, I'm sorry Rose. I never should have said that to you. I regret much things, but not that I have asked you to travel with me. The thing is... I'm afraid that you will die one day, because I'm in your life.'' Rose pulled herself up and looked into his eyes. ,,I would never want, that you aren't in my life. It was my decision, to accept your offer and travel with you. It was my decision to come back to you. When something happen to me, it's not your fault. I'm not a child anymore and we know the same things about the universe. So, you might could get in danger as well, because of me.'' Rose could see that he thought about that for a moment. He took her hand and started playing with her fingers. ,,You are right.''

The rest of the night they spoke in Gallifreyisch to eachother. Rose knew he missed it very much.

Two hours later it became morning outside. Rose saw the sun rising and it remembered her of the red, warm grass from Gallifrey. ,,I remember it and I miss it, too.'' the doctor said. ,,Oi, don't read my mind!'' Rose laughed. ,,Your thoughts are very loud, when you forget to hide them, Rose.'' The doctor grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and grinned back. ,,Do you want to see my Tardis someday? She always ask me, if she can connect with your Tardis.'' ,, Sure, I wonder why she hasn't done it so far. And why show me someday? Show me now.'' The doctor jumped up to his feets. ,,Now? It's morning.'' Rose laughed. The doctor waited imaptient, that Rose finally will stand up. He bounced up on his feets with his hand in his pockets. ,,Ooohww...'' Rose mouned. She rolled at her back and put a pillow over her face. Then she could feel, that someone lifted her up. ,,No, No! Please!'' She bursted out in laughing. The doctor twisted her around. ,, I will do everything, if you stop!'' she giggled. ,,So, you show me your Tardis?'' ,,For the goddess of the universe , Yes!'' Rose chuckled and shook her head. The doctor grinned triumphantly and put her back on her feets. He grinned even more, when Rose rolled her eyes again. She stroke over her ring and murmered something. Then the black Tardis materialized before them. Rose touched the black wood and her Tardis hummed gleefull. ,, I missed you, too.'' Rose closed her eyes. ,,Somewhere, I know this design from.'' The doctor was beside Rose and stroke over the wood. ,, Have you thought about my Tardis, when you should imagen how it should look like, miss tyler?'' ,,Yes, you are good. Where could you see it? What has revealed me?'' ,,I'm the doctor, I'm a genius.'' Rose laughed. Her Tardis let out a warm hum. ,,She likes you.'' The doctor looked at Rose and raised one eyebrow. ,,Really?'' ,,Yes, really.'' She smiled at him. ,, Fantastic!'' the doctor said. Then , something importent came into Rose mind. Normally, it's the first thing, that you give a person, you want to travel with. Rose searched in her leather jacket pockets, for the seconde Tardis key. The one from her Tardis. Meanwhile, the doctor walked around her Tardis and took a closer look at it, until he stood in front of Rose again. She held her hand outstretched to him, with the key on it. ,,Do you want to travel with me, doctor?'' Rose smiled her tongue between teeth grin. He looked at her hand and his expression changed into a huge smile. ,,Yep , that would be brilliant.'' He took the silver key from her. ,,I'm not used to this situation. Normally, I ask people if they want to travel with me. Well, that's new. New, new, new, new situation. You always make me surprise again, rose.'' ,, Now you won't get rid of me, aynmore.'' She said, out of fun.

Then someone knocked at the door. ,,It's me Donna. Can I come in?'' ,,Yes, sure!'' Rose answered. Donna opened the door. She didn't looked very well. She was pale in her face. ,,Donna? Is everything alright?'' Rose asked worried. ,,Yes,of course. Why shouldn't it be?'' She noticed, that Donna tried to hide something. The doctor had a guess, what it could be. ,, Donna... are you sure everything is ok?...Nothing? You can handle with the Timelord knowlege?'' ,,Yes, everything is well, alright, molto bene, brilliant, fantastic, amazing, wonderful, good...!''Donna gasped and touched her head in pain. She broke together. Rose and the doctor helped her to stand up again. Rose held her arms, because she didn't wanted, that she will broke together again. ,,What happening to her?'' her eyes were widened in shock. ,,You don't feel it?'' the doctor asked. Rose touched Donnas forehead. ,,She has fever. She is burning in the inside!'' ,,She is half human, well... with a knowledge from a Timelord in a human brain...It will burn her head...when I don't do something she will die...'' The deep sadness reflected in his face, that he felt by this words. He did not want to lose Donna. They went through everything together. He still want to show her so many planets. ,,What can we do to stop that?'' Rose looked worried at him. She didn't liked it, when he looks so desperated. It was each time, like a blow in the face, for her. Donna looked up to the doctor, with tears in her eyes. She trembeled. ,,Rose, we must bring her back to her grandfather with your Tardis.'' Before Rose could say anything, the doctor was already in her Tardis, with Donna. Rose followed them. Inside, Donna stood in front of him. Rose stayed in the background, because it was a situation between the two. She did not really knew donna. ,,Donna...I must...'' he barely didn't brought out the words. ,,..I must delete you memories about me and everything what we have done.'' ,,No...!'' Donna shook her head and more tears filled her eyes. ,,No, No please!'' ,,I'm so sorry...but I must...'' the doctor said. He didn't wanted to do it. Everything in him screamed to stop it. Rose held her hands in front of her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek , when the doctor closed his eyes and took away every memorie of him from donna. Their adventures, all the wonderful things , Donna did. She has saved him. Now she won't remember anything of that ever again. Donna trempled and became unconscious. The doctor caught donna before she felt to the ground. He took her into his arms. Rose didn't knew what to do. The doctor closed his eyes. Tries to hide his pain. Then Rose couldn't handle it anymore, to just stood there. She walked to him and put and arms around his shoulder. She put her chin on his head and stroke over his shoulder. She could feels how his two hearts hammered in his chest. ,,We...'' the doctor looked away and went with one hand through his hair. ,,We must bring her back to her mother and her Grandfather.'' He looked right into Rose eyes. She took him in her arms again. She stroke over his neck. She tried to calm him down somehow. Rose opened her mouth to say something...anything like...it's ok, everything will be alright. But it wasn't ok. So she just said nothing. ,,Should I...?'' she pointed to the console. ,,No...no..I will do that.'' he broke away from her hug and stood up slowley. Meanwhile, Rose held Donna in her arms. The doctor pushed the buttons of the black Tardis and she materialized.

**It was very hard for me to write that. It's one of the saddest scenes for me from doctor who. After the doomsday scene. Review please. I hope you liked it. Allons-y! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: :) Of course, I hope you will like this new chapter 14.**

**Allons-y!**

,,Did they just flew away, Pete ? Without saying goodbye?And Donna is gone, too... Oh, I should have knew that! Doctor...'' she crossed her arms in lack of understanding. She has said the doctors name like an insult. Pete and Jackie, with Tony in her arms, stood in Roses room. She walked slowley over to Rose bed and took her pink blanket. She put it into her arms. ,,When will I see my little girl again now?'' She sat down on Rose bed. Pete snorted and shook his head. ,,Calm down Jackie, please.'' He sat down beside his wife. ,,Rose will come back... She always has, or? She is grown up and believe me, she is able to look after herself. I'm sure she has an explanation for this. She would never go without saying goodbye, when it wasn't importent!'' ,,Maybe... She has changed so much in the last years.'' Jackie stood up and walked out of the room. Pete did not understand his wife. She has always wanted, that Rose would find back to the doctor. And now, she want, that her daughter would stay with her at the earth. Sometimes she was really odd.

The Tardis has landed with a loud bang. It has been more a prang. Rose knew, that the doctor has stolen his Tardis and never really had learned to fly it. He has taught it himself.

The doctor lifted, the still powerless Donna, up. He ran, as fast as he could with her on his arms, outside. Rose has fallen over on the floor, when they have landed. She jumped up and was right behind the doctor. The doctor pushed the black wooden doors, with his feets open. It was night, in London and very cold. The icy wind cut into Rose skin. After they have ran down three streets and nearly have crashed together with a lot of people, they finally stood in front of Donnas grandfathers house. The doctor knocked as hard as he could against the front door and then he broke together in exhaustion. When no one came, to open the door Rose ran to it and knocked a few times again. The doctor held Donna protectively in his arms. Rose stroke her hair nervously behind her ears and put her hand on her hips. It had occurred to her as 10 years, when she could finally hear Donnas grandfather. ,,That must be her! Donna!'' he laughed happily. He opened the door and looked at first into Rose eyes. He was confused because he didn't knew Rose. But then he noticed the doctor , broken together with Donna in his arms. ,,Help her!''

Some time later, Donna laid in her bed. She was still unconscious. The doctor sat in the living room with Rose beside him. She didn't has said anything, since they had left Donna in her room. The doctor started to explain everything to Wilfried and Donnas mother.

,,Donna touched my hand and became a human with a Timelord knowledge. That was to much for her. She couldn't stand it. I had to delete, every memorie from me. Otherwise, she would has burned out inside.'' Wilfrieds eyes were red and filled with tears. ,,But... but all the wonderful things she did... all the planets...'' Donnas mothers started to cry. ,, She never can remember me or anything of the places we have been! Then she will die. You can't tell her about me, no matter what. Always think about that.'' Wilfried was desperated. That was too much for Rose. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. ,,I'm sorry.'' she wiped her tears away. Rose hasn't really knew Donna, but it was still hard for her to handle this situation. Mainly, it was hard for her to see the doctor, with this sad look on his face, that she hated so much. He and Donna had been best friends.

,,And what will you do now, doctor?'' Wilfried tried to stop his tears and smiled weakly. He leaned forward, to get a better look at Rose. ,, And who is this young lady?'' he asked. The doctor looked at Rose. Meanwhile, she tried to stop crying, too. The doctor smiled the first time again. ,,This is my Rose. We are..'' he searched for the right words. ,, We are together.'' Rose felt a warm feeling by this. ,,Are you human?'' ,,Yes.'' ,,No'' the doctor and Rose said in the same time. Rose has said, out of habit, yes. ,,So...yes or no?'' ,, No, she is a Timelady.'' the doctor answered for Rose. She nodded. ,,Really?...So you have finally found someone, with that you can be the rest of your life.''

,, Yes, but I also lost someone.'' Suddently, Donna stepped into the room. ,, Grandpa? Look at this I have slept in my clothers the whole day. And my friend called my. She said, that there have been planets in heaven and aliens. Really... Aliens! I say you that is one of this bad jokes.'' Her glance fall on the doctor and Rose.,,And who are you?'' That nearly broke the doctors two hearts. But he should have known that she wouldn't recognize him. He stood up and shook her hand. ,,I'm John smith.'' Rose shook her hand, too. ,,And I'm Rose tyler.'' ,,Oh, nice to meet you.'' she smiled. She started babbling again, about that her friend have to kidding her, and walked to the the kitchen. It was like a punch in the face for the doctor. Rose could see that. Donna didn't knew him anymore. Natually. He has taken away everything.

The doctor and Rose said goodbye to Wilfried, Donna and her mother. They went outside. It has started to rain. ,,Nah, rain...Why it has to rain now...'' the doctor said. Rose stood behind him and played nevously with her hands. She did wanted to see the doctor sad because they must leave donna behind. It started to rain harder. They were soggy in a few seconds. Rose put her arms around her because she started to freeze. The doctor started to walk away. ,,Wait doctor. I only want to say... I will think about you everyday. For donna... I will never forget you.'' He nodded ,,Thank you.'' They looked at eachother for a moment then the doctor turned around. He took Rose hand and she could feel, how strong he hold it. He didn't want to lose her, too.

**I know its very short again but I hope you still enjoyed it. In the next chapter Rose and the doctor will finally show their feeling to eachother. Be excited and review, please. Geronimo! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I'm back and here is chapter 15 for you. I don't know if you liked the last chapters but I hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Allons-y! :D**

Rose and the doctor reached the black Tardis. Rose locked the doors open and they stepped inside. Rose was trampeling at her whole body. Not only because it was cold. This situation with Donna, has reminded her at the most horrible day in her life. When she has to say goodbye to the doctor, at dalig ulv stranden. When she has lost the person she couldn't life without. He had disappeared from her life right before her eyes. The person that she love for so long now. She always has thought, that had been the last words, she could say to him forever. I love you. ...That has broken her heart. She has thought, she would never see him again, talk to him or travel to new planets with the doctor. Her doctor...

The doctor put of his soaked suit jacket. He was leaned, with his hand at the console. His expression said nothing. Like he has died inside. ,,We must go back and get my Tardis.'' Rose just nodded. She walked slowley over to him, until she stood beside him, at the purple flashing console. Rose closed her arms around him. ,,I'm so sorry...'' she whispered into his ear. He took her firmly into his arms, like she would be the cure against his pain. And she was... Oh, his brilliant Rose tyler. He never wanted to lose her again. Not seeing her smiling, when they saw eachother.

They stood there for a long time. ,, You are freezing, Rose.'' he stroke over her cheek. She took his hand and hold it there. ,,It's ok, doctor. I will bring us back now, ok?'' she smiled weakly at him. He nodded. Rose let go of his hand and adjusted the datas in her Tardis. She could hear how it started to materialize. Two minutes later she felt how it landed. They walked outside and were in Rose room again. Her black Tardis materialized back in her ring. Suddently, Jackie opened the door with an angry face. She crossed her arms and shook her head. ,,Why are you going without...!'' she looked between the doctor and Rose. ,,What's happened?...Where is donna?''

Twenty minutes later the doctor and Rose had explained everything to Jackie and Pete. They had to change their clothes because they have been totally wet. Rose now wore an aqua blue, soft pullover and a normal black trouser. She was wrapped in a blanket and drank a hot cup of tea. The doctor has put on his brown suit. He has already finished his tea. He loved tea. Really, it was nearly an obsession. ,,And what will you do now?'' Jackie asked. She hoped that her daughter would stay and wouldn't put herself in danger, on planets million kilometers away. ,,We have the whole universe and a lot of planets that are waiting for us. And well, we will see.'' Rose answered. Rose stood up, not really sure, if she want to leave already. The doctor jumped up and walked to his Tardis. Before he went inside he said goodbye to Jackie, who was still angry with him, to Pete and Tony, his new best friend. ,, He can't wait.'' Rose laughed. Jackie, with Tony in her arms and Pete walked to their daughter and hugged her. ,, Be always careful, my sweatheart.'' Jackie whispered to her. ,,I promis.'' Rose said softly. She took her little brother in her arms and cuddeled him, to say goodbye. But she would always come back to her family. Like in the old times.

Rose closed the blue Tardis doors behind her. She turned around and looked worried at the doctor. The Tardis was already flying. ,,Are you...alright?'' She knew this question was silly. Of course he wasn't. He has lost his best friend forever. ,,Yes, everything is brilliant.'' he smiled at her. He was leaned against the console and his hands were in his pockets. She returned his smile but she knew very well that he didn't felt good. She has travelled so long with him and already knew, what that look in his face meaned. She walked next to him and stroke over the Tardis parts. The doctor put an arms around her waist. Now she was cuddeled against his side. ,,I have missed that place so much. I thought I would never come here again after dalig ulv stranden. Well when I have said …..I ...'' she looked down. Not sure if it was the right time to say it. She looked up into his eyes. Her face and her soft lips were so near to him, that he must resist the urge to kiss her. He didn't knew if she would want it now, after she had been so shocked because of the situation with donna. ,,The Tardis already has clothes for you, so you mustn't take some with you. And you old room is still there.'' he said murmered. ,,I know, my Tardis did the same for me.'' To change the subject, Rose grinned and walked in the direction of her room. ,, So lets see if you say the truth.''

Five minutes later Rose came back in the control room. Meanwhile, the doctor was under the console and tried to fix something. ,,Uhm...doctor did you made a room for... us..?'' His head jerked up abruptly. He looked very confused. ,,What?'' he said with a high pitched voice. ,,Go and look at it.'' Rose pointed to the rooms. The doctor climped up from under the console. The Tardis let out a sound that could be something like laughing. They walked together through the tardis corridors. Past Marthas room, Donnas room, Roses old room, the doctors room and before the kitchen, the living room and the library was a new room. The doctor has never saw it before. On the wooden door was written Rose and the doctors name. His real name.. ,, Who is that?'' Rose looked at the doctors real name. ,, Thats my real name in Gallifreyisch so only you know it , Rose.'' She raised her eyebrows. ,, Really it's you real name? I thought no one should know it. No matter who.'' ,,Yes, but you are really special to me.'' Rose was moved by this words. ,,It was the Tardis...'' The doctor scatched his neck. ,,The better question is..why is it here..?'' The Tardis hummed something that sounds like ,, isn't that obviously?'' The doctor and Rose looked at eachother in the same time. There was an awkward silence. Rose cheeks turned pink. She has a warm, flattering feeling in her stomach. She breathed heavily out. Say something Rose go on.. she said to herself. ,,...Well...I ...will g-...go and...uhm...do...something...very importent...I..t-think... I will...yep...'' she babbled. The doctor was more red then he ever had been. ,,And..I will...go and do...something...with well...you know...timey wimey...stuff...'' Rose nodded and he turned slowley around. Rose did in the same moment, too. No what are you doing! You are so a scaredy cat, Rose tyler! She thought to herself. Everything in her screamed to turn around and kiss him.

The doctor took a fast quick look back. ,,Go back to your Rose, doctor'' the Tardis said in his head. ,,It isn't that simple...'' he replied. ,,Why don't you say simply, that you love her?'' the Tardis asked. ,,Because I'm...'' he didn't knew it himself. Maybe he was afraid, because he never has said this three word to someone and certainly not felt something like that, for anyone.

Then Rose gave up. She turned around and ran to him. She was simply tired of hiding her feelings for him.

The doctor has heard that she had turned around. He didn't noticed that he did, too. The only thing he saw, was her. Then their arms found eachother and the space between them closed. He pressed his lips at hers and pushed her against him. Rose hearts hammered in her chest. She went through his hair and put an arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They walked back between kissing until they reached the room. Rose pushed the door open with her feet. She let out a quick moan, when the doctor kissed her neck. He felt an electrifying feeling through his body, when Rose did. They fell backward on the fluffy bed. Rose laid now over him. She stroke over his cheek. Now Rose was sure, if she should say it. ,, I love you, doctor.'' It were the most truthful words, she has ever said, in her life. The doctors hearts nearly has stopped. He always has hoped, to hear this words again from her. His brilliant Rose. The doctor closed his eyes and took her hand in his. He gave it a quick kiss. He opened his eyes again and Rose looked into his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. He rolled around so that Rose was under him now. ,, I love you, too Rose.'' Tears formed in her eyes because of happiness. She pulled his face down to her and kissed him deep and passionate again.

**Well, did you liked it or not? . Let me know and Review, Review , Review, please ;)You know, like always, next chapter tomorrow. Geronimo! **


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Some people asked me now if I'm english. No I'm german and yes I will work at the spelling and grammer from now.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So here is chapter 17. Hope you will like it.** **:****) ** **It will include the short doctor who episode music of the spheres.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own doctor who, the episode music of the Spheres or any charakters.**

Allons-y!

Rose opened her eyes, and the night before streamed into her mind instantaneously. She smiled warmly and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to ruin this moment. Her head rested on the Doctor's chest, and both of them were wrapped in a blanket.  
She noticed that his hand carefully stroked her back. Rose looked up at him, knowing that the Doctor must be awake. She pulled herself up and laid her hands over his two hearts. "Morning.''  
She placed a light, sweet kiss at his lips.  
" Morning," the Doctor grinned his typical Doctor grin.  
Rose's stomach let out a loud noise.  
"Hungry?'' the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.  
Rose nodded, disappointed. "Hungry. . . .'' She wanted to stay in the warm, fluffy bed, wrapped in his arms. She laid her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. Her stomach grumbled again. She rolled her eyes annoyed and slipped out of the blanket. Rose moaned, still sleepy, and grabbed her shirt from the ground. She put it on and the doctor started to laugh.  
"You look pretty, with my shirt,'' the Doctor laughed.  
"Huh...?'' Rose rubbed her eyes, and her gaze wandered down her. She started giggling. Instead of her blue pullover, she had grabbed the Doctor's shirt. It was much to long for her. "If I look so pretty with it, can I keep it on, then ?''  
The Doctor watched her how she put on his pinstriped suit jacket, too.  
"Tell me; how do I look?'' She placed her hands on her hips. She imitated him in the situation, when he had asked her right after his regeneration, how he looked.  
He shook his head, with a huge grin on his face. "Clever and brilliant. Like me when I wear it.'' Rose chuckled. "Only in your dreams.'' She blew a little kiss to him and disappeared into the bathroom.  
When Rose came out again, the Doctor was already dressed in his blue pinstriped suit and red chucks. The wardrobe was still open, and it was bigger than in her TARDIS room. Her clothes were on one half and the doctors on the other half. The first thing she saw were at least hundred pairs of chucks. "Wow. . . ' Rose was stunned. "Thanks, to our good old girl.''  
"Yep!'' the doctor popped the 'P'. Rose walked to her side of the wardrobe and extracted a red shirt with short sleeves, a beautiful bright jeans trouser and a pair of red chucks. " I hope we don't end up on a winter planet, Doctor.'' Rose was full dressed now. Before she walked into the kitchen to eat something, she gave the Doctor a quick kiss. "I must say it, Doctor. Traveling with you. . . I love it!''  
"I would ask you over and over again, Rose.'' Rose grinned and left the room.

Thirty minutes later, Rose had finished her breakfast. She had found that her favorite blueberry and vanilla tea was still in the cupboard. She made some for herself.  
She was finding that the Doctor had kept all of her personal belongings, over the years. Rose was moved by this; it proved to her exactly how much he must have missed her.  
She looked around and saw a frame containing a picture from her and the doctor. She didn't remember that photo being taken; her mother must have taken it on Christmas after the Doctor's regeneration. It showed the Doctor and her holding hands and just looking at each other happily, not knowing that they would lose each other soon. Rose decided that she loved the picture a lot. She could only smile warmly about it.  
She looked absently at her red chucks, enjoying the smell of her hot, steaming tea. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
Suddenly, she heard someone whistle a melody. Then it stopped. She heard the whistle again. Rose raised an eyebrow and slipped off the chair that she had been sitting on. She walked to the kitchen door, but before she went outside, she noticed the fresh, tasty bananas. She grabbed one and tossed the banana peel into the garbage.  
Rose now stood in the TARDIS corridors and listened to the whistle; she wanted to know where it came from. The whistle started back up, the sound emanating from the console room. She walked over to it. Rose passed Martha's, Donna's and her old room.  
When she finally had finally reached the glowing green control room, the TARDIS hummed. "Morning, girl.'' Rose answered. Her eyes searched for the Doctor until she saw a pair of red chucks sticking out from behind the TARDIS console. She could hear a something scratching on what possibly could have been paper.  
She bit into her banana and walked slowly around the console. The Doctor was sprawled out on the ground, his head resting on one hand. His legs were crossed in the air. He whistled again, and Rose could see that he wrote down some notes with a huge white feather. "Can I ask what you are doing way down there, Doctor?'' Rose raised her eyebrows again and grinned her tongue-between-her-teeth grin.  
The Doctor turned around so he could see Rose. " Rose! You are coming at precisely the right moment! You will witness the premiere of " The Music of the Spheres''!''  
Rose burst out in laughing.  
The Doctor held out a hand to her and grinned . "Help me?''  
She took his hand, still giggling. "It would be a pleasure.'' Rose laid down beside him on the ground and looked over the papers. Her eyes wandered over the lines. On the top was written " Music of the Spheres'' in Gallifreyan.  
While the Doctor was thinking, he tapped his thumb on the grating and started whistling again. Rose couldn't hide it anymore and had another fit of laughter. She rolled around on her back with one hand at her stomach.  
"What's so funny?'' The Doctor looked at her.  
Rose didn't answer and continued laughing.  
"What?! Stop it!''  
Rose tried to calm herself down, but then the Doctor stood up.  
He looked down at her with a huge grin spread across his face. "No, what- '' Rose said between her giggles. He leaned down and poked into her ribs. " No! No! Stop it!'' Tears filled her eyes because she laughed even more. He continued tickling her. " Will you stop laughing then, Miss Tyler?"When Rose failed to stop laughing, he added, "I will do everything, but please, stop it!'' The Doctor smiled triumphantly as he stole the banana right out of her hand.  
"Oi! Give it back!'' Rose protested, leaping to he feet.  
The Doctor bit into it and waggled with his eyebrows.  
Rose ran to him and tried to get it back.  
He twisted around and held the banana up. Then he gave up and popped the rest of it into Rose's mouth. "And you, Rose; you are really stubborn!''  
She smirked, "Oi!" After a second of silence she added, "And so are you!''  
The Doctor chuckled and shook his head."So!'' The Doctor hopped back to his feet and dashed back to his entourage of papers. He gathered it up and stuffed it onto a silvery music stand. Rose was leaning against the console when what she was standing in front of started beeping. She turned around and switched the screen on. "What!'' Rose demanded the TARDIS, confused.  
The Doctor ran up next to her and looked over her shoulder. "What?'' he echoed in a high-pitched voice. Suddenly, a little orange alien showed up before them. "Oi! Get out of my TARDIS!'' the Doctor cried.  
"Um, why is a Grask here in the TARDIS?'' Rose asked and scratched the back of her neck.

**So how was that? :) Did you like it or not? Let me know.**

**And I want to give a special thanks to ElfDrake. **

**Geronimo!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello, I'm back and here is chapter 18. :) I have the episode Music of the Spheres in my story because I love it really much. I hope you loved it too. :) Anyway, read and enjoy.

Allons-y!

"Is that a Grask?" Rose asked and walked up next to the Doctor.  
"Yep, and a Grask makes trouble. I lower the defenses for one second, and then I have a Grask in my TARDIS. NOW GET OUT!"  
The Grask looked around, ignoring the Doctor. "But that beautiful sound – what is that?" the Grask asked.  
"Oh that – that's the sound of the universe," the Doctor replied and sat down next to the Grask. There was silence for a moment.  
Rose closed her eyes because it sounded beautiful.  
"Universe sounds wonderful!" the little orange alien added.  
The Doctor grinned "Yeah, isn't it?" He hopped back to his feet. "Yeah, but still you can't stay here!"  
"Why did you come here?" Rose added.  
"I came to warn you two." he pointed behind the Doctor and Rose. Suddenly, a black hole materialized right before their eyes.  
Rose raised her eyebrows.  
"Nah, it's harmless!" she and the Doctor said in synchrony.  
"It looks like a spaceportal." Rose noticed, before the Doctor could say anything about it.  
"Very good, Rose – molto bene. You really learned everything." He was, again, proud at her.  
"Like I have said you, Doctor," Rose smiled at him.  
Then the Doctor concentrated at the black portal again. He walked slowly closer to it. "Just a hole in space."  
The Grask was now interested, too. He examine what was on the other side.  
"But there is something on the other side." the Doctor murmured.  
Rose walked up behind the Doctor. She brushed her hair behind her ears, excited to know what could be on the other side.  
"Hello? What is out there?" the Doctor asked through the portal.  
"Who are all this people?" Rose added and crossed her arms.  
"Hold on. . .Is that the other hole? I said is that the other hole?" the Doctor asked.  
Rose giggled from behind and watched him. She didn't understand what he was up to do. Rose could hear an answer from the other side.  
The Doctor's grin became even bigger. "Oh, brilliant! Hello!" He and Rose waved with their hands.  
Rose stood on her tiptoes and gazed over the Doctor's shoulder to see something.  
"No sorry, you have to shout I said Hello-ha!" the Doctor began. Rose laughed; the Doctor seemed to have much fun with that. "Listen, I'm the Doctor and that is Rose Tyler, we are Timelords, but 'that' is a lot of people. What are you all doing there?"  
"Maybe it's a prom. I loved the prom!" Rose knelt down beside the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her and grinned again.  
"I was in the very first prom in 1895. I played the tuba, it was brilliant." he babbled.  
"Really?" Rose burst out in laughing. This situation was just so funny for her. The Doctor walked closer to the hole like he would want to go through it. "Is that the orchestra down there?"  
It was silent for a moment.  
"Oh! Oh! Wait a minute!" He jumped up to his feet and grabbed the papers with his notes on it. "Oh, no... You don't want to- !" Rose said between her giggles. The Doctor ran back to her and turned to the hole.  
"Course the funny thing is- "  
" He is just composing something himself." Rose finished his sentence and nodded. She stole the papers out of his hand and showed them the people on the other side of the space portal.  
The Doctor smirked, "So, like my beloved Rose here said," he stopped for a moment and winked at Rose. She stared down at the ground, and her cheeks turned pink. After a few seconds, he continued speaking , "So like she said, I was just composing something. I was inspired by the music of the spheres and wrote my own symphony!"  
"Yes, you did, and you stole my banana..." Rose whispered into his ear and tried to smother a grin.  
"Oi! Don't forget, Rose Tyler, that they are my bananas in my TARDIS," he complained.  
"Oh, don't be unfair. You are such a child!" she pinched his cheeks playfully and failed to stop laughing about his defiant face.  
"And now could you please send this pages through the portal?"  
Rose was confused. "You mean I should throw them-"  
" Yep! Through the portal. So the orchestra can play it!" he said proudly.  
Rose nodded and throw the pages through the black hole.  
The Doctor tried to look over the edge of the hole in space "Hurry up! This portal isn't going to stay open for a long time!" he warned. "So!" He clapped his hands together and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "If you don't mind, I will be the conductor."  
Rose nibbled at her nails because she didn't want to disturb him when she burst out laughing. This was just too weird and funny to her.  
"So quiet please! Sh, Sh, Sh!"  
Rose put one finger at her lips to show everyone to be quiet.  
The Doctor started to count, "And one, two, three . . ." He swung his sonic screwdriver and closed his eyes in concentration. The music, which had started to play, caused chaos.  
The Doctor showed the orchestra to stop. "Oh, come on! That was brilliant!" He turned around to Rose who still tried desperately not to laugh. "You see, Grask , the thing about planet Earth –"  
The Grask was nowhere to see.  
"Um...Grask?" Rose looked around in the control room.  
"What?!" the Doctor cried and leapt to his feet. He dashed around the console. "No, No, No where is he gone!?" He ran through his hair.  
"Doctor, I found him! He is on the other side of the space portal!" She pointed to it. "There!" The Doctor stepped back to the hole. "Ouch! No...you have a Grask on the other side – and – oh! Hold on!" He searched something in his suit jacket, and after a few seconds, he added, "And he has stolen my water pistol!"  
Now, it was over. Rose started laughing hysterically. "You have a water pistol?"  
He made a pouty face. "But I love my water pistol!" Then, he turned his attention back to the Grask problem. "Oi! Grask! Stop it, behave!" he shouted to the other side.  
"If he stays there, he will causing trouble like stealing sweets and – you know – smell," Rose added.  
"Oh, wait!" the Doctor pushed some buttons on the console. Suddenly, the Grask stood before Rose.  
"Aw, not fair!" the little orange alien complained.  
"I will give you, not fair!" the Doctor was very impatient now. He pointed with his sonic screwdriver at the Grask, and the alien disappeared.  
"Aww, somehow, he was cute." Rose said out of fun.  
"Yeah, well that was fun!" After a few seconds, he added, "And a little bit weird. But now, I have to close this portal. And one more thing – just remember, music isn't just orchestra, pop stars, albums, downloads and concerts. It's you. That's the music of the spheres, it's all around you." He thought about something for a minute and added, "When you are on your own, just close your eyes then you will hear it, music, inside your head. 'Course everyone's got a song inside." The Doctor smiled. "And now, Bye!"  
He walked away, and Rose pushed some buttons on the TARDIS. The space portal started to close. Rose took the Doctor's hand. "The last thing you said; that was just beautiful." She was proud of him.  
"Well, thanks." He took her into his arms and gave her a quick peck on the nose. Rose put her arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss at his lips.  
"So what now?"  
"Next stop.. everywhere." A huge grin spread across his face.

**In the same time:**

"Jackie, it's nearly two months to Christmas. Why are you so stressed?" Pete moaned.  
Jackie danced around in the living room and searched desperately for the Christmas decoration.  
"I know it must be here!" she started searching behind the couch. "Oh, no! I can't find it!" She sat down mournfully. "When Rose returns on Christmas, I want everything to be perfect! I miss her so much, Pete. . . I want my little girl back in my arms. Who knows what dangerous situation she's right now, on planets, millions of kilometers away!"  
She stood up and walked slowly to the window. She crossed her arms and stared up into the sky.  
"Jackie, I tell you again, she knows what she's doing; she is an adult, not a little child anymore. She and the Doctor will watch out for each other."  
Pete looked down at Tony in his arms. He was sleeping, cuddling with his favorite stuffed animal, a little green alien.  
Jackie shook her head. "Yeah, maybe. . . I don't even know what the Doctor likes! What should I buy him for Christmas?!" Jackie added and started to walk up and down while she was thinking again. She grabbed her Christmas shopping list.  
"Oh, not again!" Pete sighed.

**Like it or not? Review please. :) Geronimo! **

**Special thanks to ElfDrake :D**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Already chapter 19. Something will really change in the Doctor's and Rose's life. Enjoy this chapter ;)

Allons-y!

Over two month later, christmas day:

Nothing special had happened in the life from Rose and the Doctor – well, if you could say that about their life. They always changed between the TARDISes because Rose's TARDIS would get tired, staying in that ring every day. Today, they were in hers, and the Doctor's TARDIS in her ring.

Rose was alone in their room. The Doctor was in the kitchen eating some of his beloved bananas. Normally, he stayed at her side every minute because he worried about her. In the last days, she hadn't been feeling very well. She always said that he shouldn't overreact, that he worried too much. Rose's stomach felt very weird sometimes. She definitely had to be sick, right? Why was she always ill on Christmas or birthdays? But she has been never felt ill since she had turned into a Timelord. Or was it something else. . . .

Then Rose finally started to realize something. She had never really thought about it, but she could imagine it. ''No, no. . . Is it even possible?'' She hopped up to her feet and dashed to the console room as fast as she could.  
Her TARDIS hummed when she entered.  
''Please, can you scan me? I just want to know something!'' Rose whispered and switched the TARDIS's screen on. She started scanning her. It seemed like hours to Rose when the TARDIS finally beeped and showed her the results.  
Rose gasped and her eyes widened.  
She put her hand to her forehead and pacing while she thought. ''Okay, could you scan me again? I want to be sure, very sure. . .'' She ran fingers through her hair nervously with one hand at her hip.  
The TARDIS started beeping again.  
Rose gasped again and one hand flew to her stomach without her realizing it. She tugged her shirt up so she could see her belly; she couldn't really tell that something had changed.  
But her stomach definitely appeared to be different.  
She was stunned. ''I thought about everything. . . but something like that?'' Rose wasn't sure if she should be happy or shocked. She gazed up at the screen again and back down at her belly. "Positive. . .'' she whispered.  
Her TARDIS hummed happily.  
''I-I'm. . . I'm pregnant!'' She stroked her belly and started to smile warmly. Somehow she knew that something like this would happen one day. ''But, how should I tell the Doctor?'' The first time since Rose had become a Timelady, she didn't know the answer. Rose had never believed that she could see the Doctor ever again after Dalig Ulv-Stranden. She had thought that that had been the last time she could see the Doctor ever.  
And now they would soon be parents. Rose didn't notice it when warms tears of joy trickled down her cheeks.  
''Rose?'' she heard the Doctor's voice behind her.  
Her hearts nearly stopped beating. She switched off the screen and wiped her tears away. Her hands were trembling when she switched the TARDIS screen of to hide the results. ''Yes?''  
The Doctor gave her a confused stare. ''Why are you hiding the TARDIS screen behind you? And why are you so pale? Is. . .everything alright?''  
'' Um. . .yes. . .of course.'' she smiled nervously and tried to stay calm. She exhaled in relief when he returned her smile.  
''We are nearly on earth. Brilliant! Then I'll have to be kissed by Jackie again. . . .''  
Rose chuckled. Oh! Yes, right! Her mother. Fantastic.  
How, for all the good gods in the universe, should she explain to her that she will be a grandmother soon?!  
''Oh, can't you just tell me what you bought for me? I hate waiting,'' the Doctor complained, pouting.  
''No, no, no! Only this time you have to wait to see something,'' she grinned after a few seconds she stared at her stomach. ''I have one big surprise, but I'm not sure how you will react with this one.'' she whispered.  
''What did you say?''  
''Nothing,'' Rose answered. She put on her blue leather jacket and grabbed the presents for the Doctor and Tony.  
Rose and the Doctor had decided to buy only small things for each other because they already had everything they needed in their life.  
Rose had bought him his favorite sweets, naturally, with a banana on the top. The Doctor and bananas; you couldn't have the one thing without the other.  
For Tony, they finally had a sonic screwdriver, which flashed purple every time you pushed the buttons.  
For Jackie, Rose had bought a nail polish, which changed the colors perfectly to fit colors of her outfit, and a ring with stone on the top that changed the colors when the weather changed. Rose had found it in a beautiful river on a planet to which they had been. The stones were very rare.  
For Pete, she had bought a frame that changed between pictures. She had put every one of the pictures from all the planets she had been on in it.

Rose stopped thinking as the TARDIS landed. She giggled when she heard the happy voice of her mother through the wooden doors and the Doctor rolled his eyes.  
''Pete! It's Rose's TARDIS! What did I say them to landing in the living room!?''  
Rose burst out in laughing. She pushed at the button from her sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS door opened. Jackie burst into the control room.  
''Rose! I missed you so much sweetheart. Merry Christmas!''  
Rose ran into her arms and hugged her. ''Mum!'' '  
'Doctor, come here.'' Jackie commanded, pointing at him.  
''Oh, no. . .'' he groaned with a defiant face. Jackie started hugging both of them now. ''Something new? How are you both? Oh, I was always so worried about you, Rose! Did they tried to kill you or something? Or did they – ''  
Rose touched her mums shoulders. ''Mum, calm down, everything is alright.'' Rose could see that she breathed out in relief.  
''Well, then! Merry Christmas again.'' Rose expression changed into a huge grin.  
''Merry Christmas, Mum!''  
''Now come on, let's enjoy Christmas together.''  
When they stood in the living room, Rose was overwhelmed. Her gaze fell on a big, beautiful Christmas tree with all the colorful presents underneath. Wherever you looked, beautiful Christmas decorations were sprawled everywhere. In the middle of the room stood a big wooden table with a turkey, cookies, and cakes on it.  
''Wow, look at all this food,'' Rose chuckled and turned around to the Doctor staring hungrily at it. Then her gaze fell on Tony, her little brother, who was sitting in a highchair. Pete fed him with baby food.  
''Sorry, Rose, I would have stood up to hug you, but Tony didn't let me go. He is like a hungry shark!''  
''Yeah, he is like you,'' Jackie remarked and crossed her arms. Rose tried to restrain her giggles. ''I would suggest, you two put the presents under the tree.''  
Rose nodded. After she and the Doctor had put all the presents under the tree, Rose finally could hug her dad. ''How is Torchwood, Dad?''  
''Nothing's changed except that we all miss you.''  
''I know I miss you too.'' Her eyes filled with tears, because Rose was so happy to be in her parents' arms again. She would never leave the Doctor. She had promised, such a long time ago, to stay with him forever. But still she would always miss her parents and her little brother. Rose wiped her tears away and looked at Tony. ''Hey, it's me, Rose,'' she whispered and kissed his forehead.  
The Doctor looked over Rose shoulder and waved with one hand to him. Tony laughed. A sweet little laugh. So innocent.  
''You two are really best friends aren't you,'' Jackie commented, with a laugh.  
''Yep'' he popped the 'p'. Rose could feel how the Doctor laced his finger together with hers. She stroke with her thumb softly over the back of his hand. Rose started to think about how he would react when he knew they'd have a child. She wasn't afraid of fighting against aliens on planets millions of kilometers away, but she was terrified of telling him. Rose closed her eyes to calm herself down. Suddenly, she felt this sick feeling in her stomach again. ''I'm sorry.'' Rose said and disappeared into the bathroom.  
''Rose? Is everything okay?'' Pete shouted from behind her. Rose closed the door behind her and leaned against the sink. She felt a little bit dizzy. Then she heard that someone knocking the bathroom door.  
''Rose, can I come in?'' It was the voice of her mother.  
''Well, I think so..'' Rose wasn't sure if she was ready to tell with her mother about her pregnancy. But, she also needed someone to ask for advice.  
Her mother stepped in and closed the door behind her again. ''Rose, I want to talk to you. Just us two.''  
Rose ran her hand through her hair and exhaled heavily.  
Jackie sat down on the bathtub's edge and Rose did too. Jackie looked into her eyes. ''So how should I start? I see that you're behaving differently somehow. I know you, Rose; you are my daughter. You know you can tell me everything you want.'' She smiled warmly at her.  
Rose's hearts hammered in her chest. ''Well, Mum, it's. . . I'm. . .''  
Jackie took her hands and stroked the back of Rose's hand. ''Rose, what is it?''  
''Mum, first I want for you to know that for the first nineteen years of my life, I was never very happy. But then I met the Doctor, and I felt complete. I'm never going to leave him, ever.''  
Jackie shook her head in confusion. ''I know, Rose. I know.'' after a few seconds she added. ''But why are you telling me this?''  
Rose started twiddling her thumbs anxiously. ''I don't know how you will react about what I will tell you. But- but I need your advice as my mother.''  
''Rose, you are starting scaring me. Now tell me already.''  
Rose took her mum's hands and put them over her stomach. She took a deep breath like it would be the last time she could. She closed her eyes. ''Mum, I'm... I'm pre-...pregnant.'' Rose opened her eyes slowly again and saw her mum's eyes widen. Jackie gasped like Rose had when she first realized it.  
''You and the Doctor... I mean.. y- you will... I will be a grandmother! A- and ... m-...my daughter will be a mother.'' Jackie was unable to move.  
Rose started to smile warmly.  
''Rose, that's wonderful!'' Jackie's expression changed into a huge smile.  
''Um.. Really? It's okay with you?'' She hugged her mother.  
''Of course I'm happy for you.'' Jackie whispered into her ear. ''And the Doctor..?'' Jackie pulled away and looked into Rose eyes.  
''He doesn't know yet. I myself only found out this morning. I don't know how to tell him. That's why I need your advice. I think I will tell him today, on Christmas. But seriously! I'm not sure. . . nothing at all.''  
''Rose, I can't tell you when you are ready to tell him. But you shouldn't wait too long. Someday he will find out, of course. I think he would be happier to hear it from you.''  
Rose nodded. ''Yes, I think you are right. Thank you so much mum. I really have needed someone to whom I could speak.''  
''And now, you should calm down and relax. You haven't killed someone or anything like that. It's one of the most normal things in the world. Okay?'' Jackie stoked Rose's shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
''Jackie, Rose?'' Pete hollered up from downstairs.  
''Rose, Tony asked for you and your sonic screwdriver,'' the Doctor added.  
Jackie looked to Rose. ''Come on. Let's go back. Everything is alright. Try to stay calm.''  
Rose nodded again and stood up. ''You're sure that you're alright with it?'' she asked again to be sure.  
''Yes, why are you asking?''  
''Because you never really liked him – the Doctor.''  
Jackie shook her head. '' No. I'm just afraid that you will get yourself in dangerous situation. But I also see how much you two love each other, sweetheart. You are happy and that is everything what I want for you.''  
''Alright.'' Rose followed her mum outside and down the flight of stairs.  
The Doctor sat on the couch wearing the most serious facial expression he could manage. ''Rose.. are you sure everything is alright?'' He looked now right into her eyes.  
''Y- yeah... of course.'' she replied. Her mother looked at her with a look that said, 'For everything that is holy, calm down.'  
Rose tucked her hair behind her ears to hide how nervous she was.

**So did you liked it or not? Review please. That would be brilliant! :)**

**Special thanks to ElfDrake. **

**Geronimo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20. Enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

Pete didn't believe Rose was telling the truth when she said that everything was alright. He saw it in how she behaved. There was something that she didn't want to tell them. But he couldn't imagine why or what it could be.

Tony now sat on his legs. ''Rose! Rose!'' Tony hopped up and down on Pete's legs in impatience because he wanted to his sister. Then he let out a high pitched cry.  
''I'm sorry Tony.'' Rose walked to him and took him carefully in her arms. She twirled him slowly around. ''Will you stop crying for your Rose?''  
Tony started to laugh happily. Rose stole a quick gaze over her shoulder from the Doctor. He still looked at her in skepticism; something was different about her. He could feel it through the link of their Timelord brains; he could feel that Rose tried to hide something. It was like she had put a wall in front of something he shouldn't know. He tried to come through it and hoped Rose wouldn't notice. But she pushed him back in her thoughts and looked angrily at him.  
Jackie broke the silence. ''I suggest to start eating now?'' She raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
Rose was glad that Jackie had noticed the awkward situation for her. ''Good idea!'' Rose exclaimed in relief.

She sat down next to the Doctor, with Tony sitting on her legs.''What do you think?! Stop trying to read my mind!'' Rose hissed angrily.  
The Doctor didn't answer on that ,or look at her.  
Rose stared at him in disbelief. For her, it seemed like he would be disappointed with her because she lied to him all the time now. The Doctor must have noticed it. She had expected it; he wasn't stupid, and he would have noticed it through the link.  
Rose felt a movement on her legs. Tony pulled at the Doctors suit jacket.  
''Do-cker. . .'' He tried to crawl from Rose legs onto the Doctor's, but Rose pulled him back. He could fall on the ground and hit his head. She lifted Tony up, and the Doctor pulled Tony into his arms. Her little brother started to babble about something she couldn't understand.  
''Yep! You are my best, best friend, from my best friends.'' the Doctor answered. Tony laughed and clapped his hands. Then he yawned and leaned against the Doctor's chest. Tony fell asleep, after 2 seconds under the beating of two Timelord hearts.  
''Oh, before I forget.'' Jackie grabbed something behind her. She walked to Rose and sat a pink paper crown on her head and gave her a red crown, too. Rose put the red one on the Doctors head.  
''Like at the Christmas right after you have regenerated.'' He looked at her and grinned.  
''Yep, I remember.''

One hour later, they had finished eating.  
''I can't eat anything anymore.'' Pete placed a hand over his stomach.  
''Mum, it tasted great. You are the best cook,'' Rose said.  
Tony was still asleep in the Doctor's arms.  
''He never sleep so peaceful.'' Jackie smiled and stroked her little son's cheek. She took him back into her arms, so the Doctor was able to move again.  
''So, presents now?'' Pete asked.  
''Oh, I would love it.'' Rose answerd with a huge grin. She stood up and grabbed the presents for Jackie, Tony, Pete and the Doctor.  
''So this is for you, you and the still sleeping Tony.'' She handed them the colorful packages. And then she gave the one to the Doctor with all the sweets in it. Rose sat down next to him. He ripped it open and his expression changed into a huge grin. ''Merry Christmas, Doctor.''  
He leaned down to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then some small ones also on her lips. Rose grinned. ''So, does that mean no angry Doctor for me anymore?'' she murmured against his lips.  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled. ''You are the only one in the universe I can't be angry with somehow. No, wait I think the reason are the sweets.''  
Rose laughed and pushed him away from her playfully. Jackie had opened the present from the Doctor and Rose. Meanwhile, she tried out the nail polish. ''No... It.. how is this possible? It change its color perfectly to match my clothes! And the ring! It's so beautiful!'' She showed her hands to Pete. ''Look at that! It changed colors. How is that possible?''  
He shook his head, not knowing the answer either.  
''Anyway, thank you really much, Rose, Doctor. And this is for you.'' She handed Rose a huge package. Inside of it were all the favorite movies of Rose and the Doctor.  
'' But how did you know which ones?'' the Doctor asked.  
''Rose,'' Jackie and Pete answerd in the same time. Rose looked at the Doctor and back at her mum and dad.  
''We love it,'' the Doctor and Rose said in agreement.  
Jackie looked at Tony and laughed. ''I think he will be happy about your present when he wakes up, '' she said to Rose and the Doctor.  
''And what do you have for Rose?'' Pete asked the Doctor curiously.  
''Oh, yeah! Wait...'' he searched it in his huge coat pocket. Then he handed Rose a little package. He put an arms around her shoulder and Rose cuddled against his side. ''Merry Christmas my. . .'' he searched for the right words, ". . .my love.''  
Rose looked up at him, surprised that he called her that. He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Rose opened the package. Inside was the beautiful necklace that she had raved about nearly everyday since she had seen it on a planet. Rose had regretted that she hadn't bought it every day since. She opened the necklace. Inside of that was the most wonderful picture she had ever seen. It showed her and the Doctor standing before an orange ocean with three suns in the background. Rose stood on her tiptoes with her arms around his neck. The Doctor's arms were wrapped firmly around her back and he kissed her. Rose's hair blew gently in the wind like the Doctor's long coat. She remembered how she had asked someone to take the picture. It had been one of the most beautiful planets she had ever been on, except for Gallifrey. Tears of joy filled Rose's eyes. She stroked the picture with her thumb. She looked up to the Doctor and placed a kiss on his cheek. ''I love you so much,'' she whispered into his ear.  
The Doctor laced his finger together with hers. '' I love you, too.''  
Rose smiled her tongue- between-her- teeth grin. '  
'Can I see it?'' Jackie interrupted them.  
Rose handed the necklace to her mum. ''Sure.''  
Jackie and Pete looked at the picture. ''That's the sweetest thing I ever saw.'' Rose mother smiled and gave it back to her daughter.

Ten minutes later, everyone had opened the presents.  
Pete liked his present too.  
Tony had finally woken up and held new the sonic screwdriver proudly in his little hand.  
The Doctor had begun to eat his sweets.  
''We're lucky that Timelords don't gain weight!'' Rose said, failing to hide her giggles.

The Doctor and her stood in the doors of the TARDIS. Ready to leave. Rose hugged her dad Tony and then her mother goodbye. ''Will you- you know- tell him when you two are inside?" Jackie whispered into Rose's ear.  
At the thought of it, Rose could feel a stinging feeling in her stomach. '' Yes, I will. I don't want to lie to him anymore.'' Jackie stroked her shoulder and pulled away.  
''Well, then, good luck. And remember to stay calm. ''  
Rose nodded.  
Meanwhile, the Doctor carried their presents inside. Rose walked up behind him and waved her family goodbye again before she closed the black TARDIS doors behind her.  
The Doctor danced his way over to the purple console and laid the package down on the control seat. He pushed some buttons and flew them into the Vortex.  
Rose anxiously dragged a hand through her hair; now was the moment she has to tell him. She slowly walked up next to him and leaned against the console. Rose absently ran her fingers along the TARDIS console, not really knowing where to start.  
The Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets and grinned. ''So where should we go now? Did I tell you about th e planet where horses can fly? Really, it's brilliant, and the planet – '' he babbled.  
He would have continued, but Rose interrupted him with a smile. ''Doctor, I – I have to tell you something. You were right.''  
The Doctor stared at her and furrowed his brows. ''What do you mean, 'You were right'?'' He could see the scared expression in Rose's eyes.  
She was scared of how he would react on what she would tell him. Rose exhaled heavily. ''Promise me that you won't freak out . . .promise!'' Rose whispered.  
The Doctor shook his head in confusion. ''Well, that depends on what you want to tell me.''  
There was silence for a moment.  
''Please promise me that you won't leave me.''  
The Doctor looked at her in shock. ''What? Rose, why in all good gods in the universe would I do that?!''  
She stared down on the ground, unable to answer. He followed her with his eyes. Rose looked up again into his eyes. '' I. . .'' she started to say but her voice broke off. ''Promise me, please,'' she begged.  
''Yes, okay, Rose, I promise you. Now, tell me! You said I was right. What did you mean by that?''  
''I meant you're right. I lied to you.''  
The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned back against the console . ''I know. I felt that you hid something in you mind. But why? What is it?''  
''It'd be better if I show you.'' Rose grabbed his hands and placed them over her stomach, opening her mind to him once more.  
At first, he didn't understand. But then, Rose could see how his eyes widened. He had read her mind and had seen the pictures in her head. She had felt it.  
All was silent for a moment.  
Then the Doctor looked right in Rose eyes. '' You're- Rose- you- you are pregnant...?''  
Rose nodded slowly and stroked her thumb softly across the back of his hands. His hands rested on her belly.  
The Doctor looked from her eyes to her stomach and back. ''You are . . . .'' His expression changed slowly into a huge smile.  
Rose laughed happily. '' Yes, I'm pregnant. Really!''  
He gasped. After a moment of silence, again he started to grin his typical Doctor grin. He laughed and took Rose into his arms and twirled her around. ''Aw, my brilliant, fantastic Rose!''  
Rose giggled happily, more than relieved. The Doctor set her back to her feet and pressed his lips on hers. His hands rested on her cheeks. Rose put her hands over his and melted into the kiss. They stood there like that for a long time until they had to pull away so that they could breath.  
Rose laid her head at his chest, and the Doctor placed his chin on the top of her head. He stroked Rose's back.  
''That was it or? You felt sick because of this?'' the Doctor murmured.  
''Yes, so you mustn't be worried anymore.'' Rose smiled warmly.  
''And you told your mother when you were in the bathroom with her?''  
''Yes, and don't worry; she won't try to kill you or something. She is happy for us.'' Rose could hear him breathing out in relief.  
''I'm glad! I'd've thought your mother would slap me again!'' He pulled away a little bit, so he could see Rose. Rose giggled when he rubbed his cheek and made a pained face. Then his eyes wandered down to her belly. ''Can I..?''  
Rose nodded ,''Of course! It's your child, too.'' She smiled when he knelt down and placed his ear carefully over her stomach. Even if one couldn't see very much – only a little curve, Rose saw how happy the Doctor was.

**So how was that? I hope you liked it. Review please. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I still don't know, if I should continue writing with the 11th doctor and Rose after the end off season 4 in my story, or should I continue writing with 10th doctor and Rose? That means the doctor won't regenerate after the end of season 4 in my story. Tell me what do think, then I can decide. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapters and the story so far. And here is chapter 22 for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who,**

The next day there, they were back in the Doctor's TARDIS. When Rose entered the control room, with a cup of tea in her hand, he was already landing somewhere. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Since Rose was a Time Lady, she only needed a few hours sleep.  
Years before, she had always wondered how the Doctor could only sleep for three hours. After running all day, she wouldn't have survived that. Rose had always needed at least six hours. When she had come into the control room back then, the Doctor was already fixing something. Now, sometimes, she was awake earlier than he was. She found that rather strange.

The Doctor was just pulling on his long coat, ready to leave to whatever was outside there.  
Rose was still in her jim jams – short, fluffy black trousers and a purple tank top. She grinned and her gaze fell on the TARDIS screen. She read the lines that were in Gallifreyan – 'London, Christmas'.  
"You can't get enough of Christmas, can you?''  
The Doctor turned around to her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. ''Nope'.' he popped the 'p' and grinned his typical doctor grin. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Rose's back, pulling her to him. He gave her a soft kiss. Rose nearly dropped down her cup of tea as she melted into the kiss. The Doctor pulled away and laughed. He licked his lips. ''You taste like tea.''  
Rose giggled and extended her arm out to him with the cup of tea in her hand. ''Want to try it?''  
''How could I say no to this?'' He took it from her and drank.  
''So, I really have to change my clothes since we are going to another Christmas. I don't want to become an ice block.'' She pointed at the tea. ''You can finish it for me if you want.'' She smiled her tongue-between-teeth grin and disappeared into the corridors of the TARDIS.

Half an hour later, she entered the control room again, this time fully clothed. Rose wore a long beautiful dress, fitting for 1851. In her up-pinned hair was a flower. She looked like she had when she and the Doctor had had their adventure with the Gelth.  
The Doctor's head popped out from under the console, his hair completely messed up. ''Ooh, there you are – finally! I already wanted-'' He gasped, and his eyes wandered over her.  
''Don't laugh!'' Rose grinned.  
The Doctor's mouth dropped open and his widened. ''Rose! You look beautiful!'' He hopped up to his feet. Rose walked next to him and laid her chin on his shoulder.  
''Thank you,'' she smirked.  
The Doctor leaned his face to her, but Rose put one finger over his lips.  
''Why should you get a kiss now?'' she said playfully.  
''Oi! I brought you to a wonderful Christmas day. And you love Christmas. Remember?'' he made a pout.  
''Okay, you win.'' Rose thought it was just so adorable when he made that pout. She removed her finger from his lips. Her chin rested still on his shoulder. He grinned triumphantly and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He laced his fingers together with hers.  
''Allons-y!'' The Doctor pulled her with him to the TARDIS doors. Rose bounced happily up between walking. That were this moments that he loved Rose. She always made him smile. She was like his soul mate. He couldn't imagine his life without her again. But now, he could spend the rest of his life with her – with her and their child. He never had imagined that he'd be father again. Never. And with the woman that he loved. He came back to reality when Rose pushed the doors open.

They stepped outside into the snow.  
Rose could feel the snowflakes melting on her face. She hopped up. ''Aw, I will never get enough of this. Another ground under my feet in another year!''  
The Doctor chuckled. They walked hand in hand in the direction of a Christmas market. Rose could hear people playing Christmas songs.  
The market wasn't really colorful, but still, she liked it. The Doctor turned down every corner. He leaned with his hand against a market booth. ''What day is it?'' he asked a little boy.  
''It's Christmas, sir,'' he answered.  
The Doctor nodded. ''Yeeeeah... but what year?''  
The little boy looked at him confused. ''Are you stupid or something?''  
Rose gaped and burst out laughing. '' Oi! Answer simply,'' the Doctor protested, pouting.  
''It's Christmas, 1851, sir.''  
He nodded again. '' Thank you!''  
Rose meanwhile had managed to stop laughing. She gnawed at her thumb, still grinning widely. ''DOCTOR!''  
Suddenly, they could hear a woman shout. ''What? Me?'' Ahuge grin spread across his face. ''Impossible! How can someone know that we-'' Rose started to say.  
''DOCTOR!'' the voice shouted again.  
Before Rose could say anything, the Doctor took her hand again, starting to run and pull her with him. They nearly crashed into a woman. Rose had noticed that she could run much longer with two hearts long ago. All her senses had become much better. She could taste better and hear better.  
''DOCTOR!'' They followed the shouting voice until they saw the woman. Rose pointed at her.  
''There!'' She ran in the right direction and pulled the Doctor with her until they stood beside the black woman.  
The Doctor grabbed her shoulder carefully. ''I'm here. What's happening?''  
Suddenly, something crashed against the door from the inside. Rose jumped a step back. The black woman looked over the Doctor's shoulder  
''DOCTOR!''  
He furrowed his brow. ''Um. . .I'm here. Hello!''  
She shook her head. ''What are you talking about. Who are you?''  
''I'm the Doctor.''  
The woman was more confused then before. ''But... there can't be two of you!'' Then her expression changed into relief. ''There you are, Doctor!'' She pointed behind Rose and the Doctor at a man who ran right in their direction. '  
'What?!'' the two of them said at the same time. The black woman hugged the man.  
''What's going on here?!'' the Doctor asked.  
The man looked at him. ''It's better if you go. It could get dangerous.''  
Suddenly, the door crashed open and a huge black furred creature stood in front of them.  
''Yeah, maybe we should discuss this later!'' Rose cried.  
The Doctor, the man, and Rose grabbed their sonic screwdrivers in exactly the same time and pointed it at the alien.  
''Allons-y!'' she could hear both of them say.  
Rose's gaze fell on them, vice versa. They all were really confused. ''Who the hell are you?'' Rose asked the stranger again.  
He grinned. ''I'm the Doctor. The only one.''  
Her eyes widened in shook. '' But. . .That's impossible. How-'' Rose was interrupted by the black furred alien which started climbing up a wall.  
The man who called himself the Doctor threw a rope at it.  
''Um.. I don't think that will work. . .'' the Doctor said and scratched his neck.  
The other Doctor snorted. ''Please. I'm an expert in this sort of things!'' Then the alien pulled the Doctor with him to the rope. ''Pull the rope!'' he shouted to the Doctor.  
''But I still don't think that, that will help in any way. . .'' He was now also hanging onthe rope. The creature jumped through a window and both Doctor were dragged with it.  
''DOCTOR!'' Rose and the black woman shouted simultaneously.  
''When I don't do everything myself!'' the black woman cried angrily. Rose furrowed her brows and shook her head.  
''And for the matter, who are you?'' ''I'm Rosita, the Doctor's companion.'' She grabbed an axe and started to run. Rose followed her.  
''What!?'' was the only thing she could say. So she was a black woman in her next regeneration in the future? But Rosita was a human, Rose could feel it. And the stranger . . . she couldn't feel what he was. Why would she change back into a human? Or was that not her and something had happened to her in the future? She didn't know. But what she knew was that they actually had a really big problem. She could hear both Doctors screaming from inside the house. Both women entered the house in exactly the right moment. The black alien jumped out of the window and nearly pulled the men with it. At the last second, Rosita cut the rope with the axe. She breathed out in relief. Both Doctors laid on the ground and started to laugh. They hugged each other. Rosita and Rose looked at each other in confusion.  
Rose walked to her Doctor and chuckled about his laughing attack. ''Is everything alright?'' He tried to answer, but he failed to stop laughing.  
The two men held their backs in pain and moaned between laughing. Rose put the Doctor's arm around her neck and supported him when he started to walk. Meanwhile, Rosita could only shake her head about the two men, who had nearly died and would have died if she wouldn't have saved them. She lifted up her dress a little bit so she could follow the blond girl and the still hysterical laughing Doctors.

When they reached the stairs the Doctor could manage to walk alone again. Rosita turned around and shot angry gaze to them.  
''Good that you are amused so much!'' Rose tried to hide her giggles when the Doctors shot innocent looks back to her and started chuckling again. Rose could feel the snow crunch under her shoes again when they stood on the streets again.  
''Are you two crazy!? You could have died!'' Rosita hissed.  
''But we didn't, or?'' the future Doctor answered.  
Rose could see the Doctor only grinning about that answered. He would have given the same answer. ''Oh, and that is Rosita. My companion!'' He pointed proudly at her. '  
'Rosita.'' the Doctor rolled the 'a'. After a few seconds he added. ''I like the name Ros- ita.'' His gaze fell on Rose. She understood that this name reminded him of hers. Rosita rolled her eyes. ''Everything was for nothing! Now I must dismantle all traps again! Come on, let's go back to the TARDIS or we miss the funeral!'' She turned around and stomped off.

''Funeral?'' Rose asked and raised her eyebrows.  
''Oh, that's a long story.'' The future Doctor still held his back in pain and moaned. ''Aw, I'm not so young anymore.''  
The Doctor nodded. '' Mm, yep, not so young like when you have been me.'' Rose could felt a stinging feeling in her stomach. She couldn't imagine him looking different anymore. The Doctor was. . . she searched for the right words and didn't find them . . .He was the Doctor like he was now. It could sound selfish, but she didn't wanted him to change. She loved him. Rose came back to reality.  
''I'm sorry, but- but what do you mean by that?'' the future Doctor asked.  
The Doctor's face changed into pure confusion. '' um.. but... don't you remember me?''  
''And where am I?'' Rose asked loudly. Both looked now questioningly at the man.  
''I'm really sorry, miss, but I can't understand what you mean well. I don't know you. And really I would remember a beautiful face like that.'' Rose could see that he smirked at her. ''And by the matter, can I know you name miss?''  
''I'm Rose. Rose Tyler.'' He took her hand and pressed a kiss on the top of it, still smirking. Rose noticed that he was flirting with her. The Doctor rolled his eyes angrily.  
''Oi, really? Stop it!''  
The future Doctor looked between the two. ''And you two are only friends or brother and sister? I hope. . .'' he murmured the last two words.  
''Oh, no- no. We are together.'' Rose answered and couldn't hide a grin because of the annoyed face of the Doctor. Every time they tried flirting with her no matter where he went with Rose and no matter what species.  
''Oh god. . . I'm really sorry. . .'' the man scratched his neck.  
The Doctor grumbled, still annoyed. This was an awkward situation now. Rose broke the silence.''So, the creature. To me, it looked like half cyberman.''  
The future Doctor nodded. '' There are my archenemies, and you maybe won't believe me, but they're creatures from another world.''  
''Oh, really?'' the Doctor tried to sound surprised but failed really badly.  
''Um. . . wow. . .'' Rose widened her eyes and nodded slowly and tried to make a surprised face, too. He looked between the two.  
''I talk about aliens, and you saw one right in front of you, and well, you don't care. Like you would see that everyday.''  
The Doctor and Rose stared at each other and back to him. ''Yeah, weeell...'' the Doctor started to say. After a few seconds he added. ''Um, I'm the Do. . . I'm John. . . John Smith.'' He shook the hand of the now really stunned other Doctor.

**Sorry that I didn't updated for so long. I loved all the last reviews. Especially loveslatins13 was really brilliant. I miss the 10th doctor very much, too.**

**Maybe I will not update for a long time now. I'm sorry you must be patient with me. :)**

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm always happy about reviews. So tell me please, if you liked it or not. Allons-y! **

**TimeLadyOfBlueTardis**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Thanks for all the review again. :) It's short but I hope you will still enjoy it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Allons-y!**

''Um, I'm the Do...I'm Joh...John Smith.''  
The future Doctor shook the hand of the now really stunned Doctor.  
After a few seconds, the real Doctor added, ''And I know everything about you, Doctor.''  
Rose nodded. ''Me, too. You are well... You are a legend.'' Both Doctors looked started at her. ' What? I think so!'' Rose blushed a little bit. She had thought it, but she never had wanted to say it out loud. Somehow, it still had ended up happening. Her Doctor's face changed into a huge typical Doctor grin.  
The future Doctor, of course, thought that she talked about him. He didn't knew, that she actually talked about her Doctor. He got it somehow wrong. '' Well, thank you, Miss Rose Tyler. My modesty not allow me to agree with you but still; yes, I am.''  
Rose was confused. ''But I didn't mean-'' She realized her mistake. She hadn't thought about the fact that there are two Doctors now and that she must be careful with what she said. ''Weeeeell... Um, forget it.'' She stared and the ground and scratched her forehead.  
The Doctor chuckled and pulled her to him. He put an arm around her waist. He thought it was really sweet when Rose didn't know what to say.  
Rose was glad that he tried to remedy her predicament. He started talking again.  
''A legend who has lost a lot of memories, ooh?''  
The man's face changed into a serious expression. ''Where do you know that from?''  
The Doctor looked at him like the answer was obvious. '' You have forgotten me and Rose.''  
The future Doctor's eyes wandered over both. He didn't know them. He was sure. Really sure. ''A lot of pieces from my memory were taken away. When I try to look back into my past – well, there is nothing.''  
Rose stared at him. ''But there must be something you can remember, right? Anything?'' she asked, her eyes fearful because she didn't know what had happened to her and the Doctor.  
The other Doctor shook his head. ''Only the Cyberman. The master of this hellish creature and the old enemies of mine. They are here. In London. They fell from heaven on earth and found me.'' he stared to the ground. Lost in his thoughts. '' They stole something from me...'' He said absently. When he has said this words, Rose could feel, how the Doctors pulled her firmly against his side. His arms was now protectively wrapped around her.  
The Doctor didn't look at Rose; he stared absently at the other man. But still she could see the fear that built up in his mind.  
''How was I in the past? You must know that really well if you are a important person from my past.'' The future Doctor's gaze fell on Rose.  
''Oh, um, I shouldn't say that. It's better. You must be careful with memory loss.'' She could see that he understood.  
''But still, I see it again. I speak of Cyberman and the stars and you two don't even blink.''  
''Oh yeah, blink! Do you remember? Don't blink. The statures, the weeping angels.'' Rose was confused.  
''You met the most dangerous creatures in the universe? The weeping angels?''  
''Yes, in the time, you know, when you weren't there at my side.'' She could feel a hint from the pain that he had felt through their Timelord link. She stroke over the back of his hand with her thumb. Their hands were still lanced together.  
''I'm sorry. . . .'' She whispered. She shouldn't have asked. She could have hit herself.  
'' You are a strange man, Mister Smith,'' the future Doctor said. The Doctor's attention went back to the man.  
''Mm, I think so, too. But I also think something goes really wrong here.'' He raised one eyebrow.  
After a few seconds of silence, the future Doctor jumped up and walked back. ''Oh, the funeral! It was pleasure Mister Smith and Miss Tyler, but I have to go now.'' He bowed down before them. '' nd don't tell anyone about this!'' He pointed at Rose and the Doctor.  
''Can't we just come with you?'' the Doctor asked. He shook his head.  
''No, it's too dangerous. Don't worry! I protect this city.'' He turned around and started to run away. But then he turned back. ''Oh, and Merry Christmas, Mister Smith.'' Then his gaze fell on Rose. ''And Merry Christmas, Miss Tyler.'' He winked at her with a smirk, again.  
''Merry Christmas.'' Rose laughed. The Doctor rolled his eyes and grumbled.  
''He can't stop that, or?'' he murmured. Rose chuckled.  
''Aw, come on, you know you are the Doctor I love.''  
''Yeah, but don't forget that he is me in one of my regenerations.''  
Rose rolled her eyes. She was still in his arms. She stroked his stomach and ran her fingers up to his chest until her hands rested on his cheeks. A warm shiver ran over his back. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands wandered slowly down her back until he wrapped them around her waist. ''Yes but he is not the one with whom I do 'these' sort of things. Nothing near them," she murmured against his lips. She could feel that he shivered again and saw that he wasn't annoyed anymore. She smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips again before she pulled away. ''So, should we follow him?'' She raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
The Doctor still wasn't really back in reality. He ran through his hair and grinned. ''Of course. Allons-y, Rose!'' He pulled her with him.

After they had run through some snowy streets, they had found the future Doctor with Rosita at his side. On the street were a lot of people dressed in black. In the middle of them was a black hearse with the dead person in it. Rose and the Doctor could see them discussing something. Then Rosita stomped off, and the other Doctor walked into the opposite direction.  
The Doctor waited until Rosita disappeared. ''Let's follow him.'' He told Rose. They saw that the future Doctor stood in front of a house, trying desperately to open the door.  
Rose's gaze fell upon an another door. She pointed at it. ''Let's use this one and make him an another surprise for to today. It's not that we confused him enough?''  
The Doctor couldn't hide a grin about that. They crept carefully to the door, so the other Doctor wouldn't spot them. Rose took out her sonic screwdriver. She pushed the button and tried to open the door. She could hear a clicking sound, and pushed the door open. The Doctor watched her. She had developed so well in the last years. She was a beautiful, young, clever Time Lady, which exactly knows what she do.  
Rose stuffed her purple sonic screwdriver back. She held the door open. ''Are you coming?''  
The Doctor could hear that someone tried to break the door open from the outside. He opened it, and a confused future Doctor started at him.  
''Hey!'' the Doctor and Rose said simultaneously.  
The future Doctor shook his head, and his eyes wandered over them. ''How did you come in?''  
The Doctor turned around to Rose and back to the future Doctor. ''The front door. I'm good with doors.''  
The future Doctor stared in the direction of the front door in disbelief.  
''Um, can I ask you a question? Is that your screwdriver?'' The Doctor pointed at the thing in the future Doctor's hand.  
''Yeah, I would be lost without it.'' Rose appeared beside the Doctor. ''But – '' she started to say. However, she didn't really know what to say. The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
''But that isn't a real sonic screwdriver. There is no sonic.''  
The man in front of them furrowed his brows. He knocked with the screwdriver against the wall. ''Well... but it makes noises. That is sonic.''  
Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in confusion. ''You know what? We should go inside because we are burglars.''  
He stepped inside and Rose closed the door behind him. Something was really wrong. What had happened to the Doctor? She followed both men into the living room with Christmas decorations in it.  
''The investigations you do, what are they about?'' the Doctor asked. The future Doctor started to search something.  
''It had begun with a slaying.''  
''Ooh, good.'' The Doctor nodded. Rose chuckled when she noticed the look from the other Doctor. She cleared her throat. Her Doctor turned around to her and still didn't notice his mistake. Rose rolled her eyes, and her gaze fell to the other Doctor.  
''He meant bad.''  
The Doctor started to realize.'' Oh, well, yeah, of course, I meant bad. Absolutely. And who got killed?'' ''Mister Jackson lake, a math teacher. This man has arrived three weeks ago in London. And they killed him.''  
Rose leaned with her hands on the table next to the Doctor. ''Cybermen?'' she asked.  
He looked at her. ''That's a really good question. No one can say because no one has ever found the body. But then it started. More people got killed and children were taken away from their families. They took something away from me too, but I can't remember what it is. . .''  
''Your child?'' The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
''I don't have a child.'' He turned around and walked to a shelf of books.  
''But, Rose is . . .'' The Doctor's eyes wandered about her and stopped at her belly. He remembered that he must be carefully with memory loss. ''No forget it,'' He added after a few seconds. But how he could forget about it? He was worried about Rose and their baby. And Rose was, too. Of course, he could feel it. But what should he do? His future himself didn't remember anything. ''Who is the owner of this house?'' he asked. ''The last person who got killed. Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. They found him with burns on his forehead. They looked like from electric shook,'' the future Doctor answered, still reading some books.  
The Doctor leaned against the table, next to Rose and crossed his arms. ''Who was he? Was he actually someone important to anyone ?'' He leaned to Rose. '' Am I being rude again?''  
She grinned her tongue- between- teeth grin. '' Yep.''  
The other Doctor stopped searching and looked at the Doctor.  
''You ask a lot.''  
The Doctor made an innocent face. '' Well, at the moment, I'm your companion.''  
There was a moment of silence before the future Doctor answered, ''Reverend Fairchild was a supporter of the child welfare.''  
''Again – children,'' the Doctor murmured.  
''But why should the Cybermen kill him?'' Rose asked.  
The future Doctor furrowed his brows and walked slowly to both. ''That's weird! You two – I know you from somewhere! Your faces. I know them. But why?'' He stared at the couple.  
''Listen to me. I saw that you have a watch. And I know that the mind from a Timelord can be hidden in a watch.''  
The other Doctor's eyes widened. ''Is that important?''  
The Doctor held his hand out to him. ''Can I see it?'' He nodded and laid it in his hand. ''When you open it then. . .'' He pushed the button and the watch opened. The stuff from inside nearly dropped on the ground, but Rose grabbed it and put it back inside.  
''That was a good idea, but I don't think it was what you thought it was,'' Rose said, disappointed. Why didn't she know something? An answer to the problem. What happening here?

**I feel so guilty that I didn't uptaded for so long. I'm so sorry. :( You must be patient with me. I loved all review the last time! Really, you always make me smile with them. ****Please review this time, too. It motivates me. **** :) **

**LadyMM 's review was really brilliant . Glad that you like it so much. And thank you, my english got better with the help of my beta reader. So when you have good Ideas for fanfictions you should write them. When you have problems with you english just ask a beta reader to look over it. You english becomes better then. ( I think my english, too.) :)**

**And yes I will continue writing with 10th Doctor. :)**

**Allons-y! **


	24. Chapter 24

**So here is chapter 24 for you. Of course I hope you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"That was a good idea, but I don't think it's what you thought," Rose said, disappointed in herself. Why didn't she know an answer? What was happening here?

The future Doctor looked innocently at her. "It was only decoration."

Rose nodded. "Anyway, let's see if we can find something from aliens here."

The Doctor gave her with a look that said ' We will find an answer'. Then he turned around and took out his sonic screwdriver, making sure that the other Doctor wouldn't see it.

But he still heard the beeping noises. "What's that noise?" the future Doctor asked.

The Doctor stuffed his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. "Um... that's me...well, how I whistle." He started whistling.

Rose giggled. The Doctor grinned back to her and shrugged his shoulders. She danced her way over to him and opened the drawer the Doctor stood in front of. Her gaze fell on the silver info stamps. "Is that..." she raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor put on finger over his lips to show her to be quiet. He closed the drawer again and called to the other Doctor, "I think something could be in there."

The info stamps were filled with information about London. Because of that, Rose and the Doctor suspected that the cybermen must have landed on earth and ended up stuck here. They were in the wrong century and didn't have the right energy (to get back to where they belonged).

Rose and the Doctor stood next to each other and stared at the pictures that the info stamp projected at the wall. Meanwhile, the future Doctor sat down, seemingly not feeling very well. He was lost in his thoughts and the silver info stamp was firmly wrapped in his hand.

Rose noticed it and she knelt down in front of him. "Hey, is everything alright?" Her eyes wandered worriedly over him.

"I don't think so," the Doctor managed to say. He looked at the other Doctor with a meaningful glance.

"I have seen something like that already." The future Doctor shook his head and Rose could see that he was thinking about something that was so terrible that it was making him desperate.

"I saw something like that, in the night when I regenerated."

Rose stared to the ground, not wanting to believe that her Doctor would die soon. He would or? She had his new regeneration right in front of her. "You can't..." she whispered. She could feel through their Timelord link that the Doctor was really sorry.

"No, don't feel guilty for something that isn't your fault," He spoke to her through their minds.

She smiled weakly at him. She couldn't act like everything was alright when she didn't see their future anymore. Well, she was nowhere to see. Something must have happened.

She came back to reality when the other Doctor in front of her started talking again.

He clenched his hand into fists. "The cybermen have changed me...my life, everything!" his voice was trembling. "You were always there..." He stretched his arm out to Rose and laid his hand on her cheek. Rose didn't know how to react. She opened her mouth to say anything, but then she closed it again.

"And you, too," the future Doctor laid his hand on the Doctor's cheek, too. He looked between the two. "Who are you?"

Rose took his hand from her cheek but still holding it to calm him down. "We're your friends, I swear." she told him. "Then please, Rose and John... Help me." his voice broke away.

"Words we will never say no to,"Rose told him and her eyes met the Doctor's. He nodded, approving with a smile, and the future Doctor's expression filled with hope again.

Then the Doctor stood up. "But we won't discuss this in the house of a dead man. Time to go back to the TARDIS. Your TARDIS. But just one moment..." he started to run around and searching something.

Rose didn't understood what he was doing. She hopped up to her feet and asked, "What are you looking for?"

The Doctor took a quick look at her and then he continued his searching. "When info stamps are in that house, then there must be something to stamp." Rose stepped next to him, understanding what he meant.

In that moment, he opened a door and a cyberman stood behind it.

Both of them stared at it for a moment. "Ok, I think we should run!" the Doctor said and grabbed Rose's hand.

She grabbed the future Doctor with her free hand. "We have to go! Come on, Doctor!" She pulled the man with her and the Doctor pulled her with him.

The Doctor locked the door, but the cyberman crashed through it the moment they left the room. From all sides Cyberman stomped towards them. Rose pulled the two men to the stairs. "We can't pass!"

The Doctor grabbed a sword and stood protective before Rose and the other Doctor. "I'm a master with the sword. Don't come closer!" Rose remembered when he had won the sword fight with the Sycorax. But the cyberman had many other weapons. They could shoot him or something. She turned nervously around, trying to find a solution.

"Delete! Delete!" the cyberman cried.

The Doctor wasn't really successful at holding them back. "This is my last warning!" he shouted at them and swung the sword, but they didn't stop. Rose wanted to run to the Doctor, to help him, but in the same moment he turned around. "Hold her!" he shouted to the other Doctor.

He did so and pulled her with him up the stairs. "No! What are you doing!?" she cried as she tried to free herself but failed.

The Doctor walked backward, still with the sword in his hand. One cyberman nearly gave him an electroshock with his hand. The other one tried it too, but the Doctor defended himself with the sword. Rose could only looked at it in shock, didn't able to do anything. "Let me go!" Rose begged the future Doctor.

"Rose, think about our child!" the Doctor cried, trying to explain to her why she shouldn't come closer to the cybermen. She understood, but still she couldn't let him fight on his own. He always nearly died to save other people. But no one ever saved him.

The Doctor's attention went back to them. "Maybe I can help you. You're stuck here because you have no energy," the Doctor explained, but the cybermen didn't listen to him. Instead, they tried to kill him again but he blocked them. "Listen I'm the only on earth that can help you!" They still ignored him. Meanwhile, Rose stood at the end of the stairs, still held back by the future Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said to the Cyberman. Rose could hear the man behind her gasping in shock. The Doctor held the cyberman's arm with all his power away from him. "Look in your database. I'm the Doctor! Don't do anything to this man!" After a few seconds he added. "The Doctor, that is me!"

The future Doctor lost concentration and forgot about to hold Rose back. She burst down the stairs the moment the cyberman tried to shock the Doctor again. "No Rose don't-" Rose kicked with all her energy against the cyberman's chest.

His metallic hand grabbed her arm and before he fell down and she could hear a cracking sound. A horrible pain went through her arm . She ground her teeth together, trying very hard not to scream. It was almost impossible but somehow she managed it. The Doctor fell backwards to the ground.

Suddenly, the future Doctor destroyed the cyberman with a blue laser that shot out of the info stamp, causing their heads to explode. The Doctor hopped up to his feet. He laughed in relief and his gaze fell on the other Doctor. "Info stamps as a weapon against the cybermen! Only the Doctor would have this idea." His face changed into a typical Doctor grin. But the future Doctor didn't looked happy about this. He was pale and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"I did this the last time, too," he murmured. The Doctors face became serious again. Rose tried not to show her pain.

Her arm was red with a hint of blue at the place where the Cyberman had put all his power into pulling her down the stairs with him. Her arm was broken. She pressed her lips together again trying to manage the pain.

The Doctor started talking again. "Everything is alright. I have to look at something." He took out a stethoscope and listened to the other Doctor's hearts.

The man in front of him looked up in confusion. "You said you were the Doctor. Why?"

"Um, that... Well... That was to protect you," he said, still listening to his hearts.

The future Doctor furrowed his brows. "You want to take the only thing away that I still have? My identity? Like these hellish creatures? They took something so important from me, but I just can't remember what!" he held back his tears and stared at the ground. He shook his head and his eyes met the Doctor's. "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know but we will find out." The Doctor put the stethoscope away. "Us three together."

The other Doctors eyes filled with hope again. They turned around to Rose to see if everything was alright, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her arms were swollen and she was bleeding. An unbearable pain went through her arms, causing her to gasp. The Doctors eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Rose turned away but he has already seen what the cyberman had done to her. He wanted to take her arm and look at it but Rose wouldn't let him. She refused to look at him.

"Rose-" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"You could have died. You know that..." she murmured. "I was only trying to protect you." Rose's eyes met his and he could see the pain in her eyes. "Ok then, I'llll ask you something. What if it had been me that fought against the cybermen? Would you just stand there? Could you?" She waited for his answer.

"No I wouldn't..." the Doctor answered. Rose shook her head and wanted to walk away from him but he grabbed her by the shoulder and took her into his arms. At first she tried to free herself, but he wouldn't let her go. She stopped then. "Rose, let me see your arms…" His hand wandered carefully to her arm and he could feel the dried blood. Rose didn't say anything. "Your arms are broken."

She put her hand over her arm. "Just...forget it."

The Doctor put his hand on her arms to and concentrated. Golden regeneration energy flowed from his hand into her arm. It healed.

"You wasted your lifetime for this," Rose said incredulously. She freed herself and walked away. The Doctor looked after her with sadness spread across his face.

The future Doctor looked after Rose and back to the Doctor. "How did you heal her arm? I saw it. It was broken," he asked. The Doctor didn't answer him and ran through his hair.

"That's a long story."

They returned to Rosita. Rose and the Doctor followed the future Doctor, who still didn't understand the couple. They say that he knew them, but he couldn't remember them, no matter how hard he tried to. And how could John Smith have healed Miss Tyler arm? But he knew one thing. They were hiding something from him.

Rose walked silently beside the Doctor. She didn't seem to be angry but didn't say one word to the Doctor since they have left the house of Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. On Rose arm still clung dried blood from the wound that was nowhere to be seen. She really didn't know why she has reacted like that when the Doctor had cured her broken arms. In that moment she didn't know what she should do or say to him. She was still somehow accustomed to being a human and not a Timelady. Everything was still new for her. It was as if it has been yesterday that her human body has died and she woke up as a Timelady.

And it just had shocked her and in the same time moved her that someone gave time of his life away, just to not see her in pain anymore. Rose had such a bad certain . A little voice in the back of her head always forced her to feel guilty.

Rose then noticed that the Doctor was looking at her. At first she wanted to ignore it but then the little voice said, 'Don't be childish! It's the Doctor, your best friend. And you love him!'

Rose then turned around to face him. "What?" she asked. By seeing the sad expression in his face, Rose felt even worse.

"Rose-" he started to say, but then Rosita ran right to them.

"Doctor, I thought you were dead!" The Doctor closed his mouth and stared to the ground. He rubbed over his chin and took one quick look at Rose that said ' Don't be angry with me' before his attention went to Rosita and the other Doctor, who was wrapped in the black woman's arms now.

"I thought I have lost you." Rosita smiled, glad to have the Doctor back at her side. The future Doctor freed himself from her arms and cleared his throat. He blushed a little bit. Rose couldn't help and smiled about that.

She glanced discreetly to her Doctor. He stood there with his hands in his pocket, alone, watching Rosita and the other Doctor and somehow looking like he felt unneeded. Rose hesitated, but then she walked up next to him. She held her hand out to him and wiggled with her fingers one time, like he did after the Sycorax had cut his hand off. At first the Doctor was surprised, but then he laced his fingers together with hers.

"You have been gone for so long," Rosita said to the other Doctor. She crossed her arms and her gaze fell on Rose. "He does that every time. That makes me very angry! Sometimes he just makes things that are just so weird!"

Rose chuckled." I know that from somewhere."

" Oi!" the Doctor next to her protested, causing Rose to laugh even more.

"Hey, what about the TARDIS?" the future Doctor interrupted them.

Rosita smiled and pulled him with her. "She is ready. Come on."

"Now it gets interesting," the Doctor whispered to Rose. "When I think about the sonic screwdriver, without sonic... well, just let's see." she shook her head, with a grin and pulled the Doctor with her.

They followed Rosita and the future Doctor into a stable. The future Doctor explained the couple that he would live here as long as they hunt the enemies. Meanwhile, he grabbed a bowl with water in it, to clean up the dried blood from Rose's arms. It was completely cured, which still confused him, but he didn't ask about that again. The future Doctor told them that all the suitcases were from Jackson Lake, the first person to get killed.

At the same time, the Doctor searched for something with his sonic screwdriver. Rose didn't understood what, but then he found an info stamp in a suitcase that belonged to Jackson Lake. "Is this info stamp important?" the future Doctor asked him.

"The answer to all this may be in your TARDIS. Can I see it?" the Doctor asked him. Rose and the Doctor stared questioningly at the other Doctor.

"Mister Smith and Miss Tyler, it would be a pleasure."

They followed him in the backyard. "This is my TARDIS!" the future Doctor pointed proudly at it. Rose and the Doctor eyes searched for the blue box but then they started to realize that he meant the big blue balloon. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"But that's a balloon!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No mister, it's a TARDIS," the other Doctor answered him.

"But..." Rose opened her mouth to say something, but she really didn't know what. Again, like the part with the sonic screwdriver without sonic.

"Rose when I not went mad in that moment, then I really see a balloon... You do, too or?" the Doctor whispered into her ear. She nodded slowly still a little bit shocked.

"One day I will be up in time and space with this TARDIS," the future Doctor raved.

The couple slowly walked over to him. The Doctor stroke with one hand over the part of the balloon. "Great," he grinned. "TARDIS," he rolled the word. Rose smiled, now thinking this TARDIS wasn't bad. "Somehow it's really beautiful."

The other Doctor stuffed some money in the hand of the man who had finished the work at the huge blue balloon. "You have a lot of money," the Doctor noticed.

He nodded "Well, you know that. From nothing comes nothing." He looked proudly at his balloon again. "One day I will fly away with it. You will see."

Rose started to realize. She could see it in how he behaved. "You were never up there, were you, Doctor?" she asked the future Doctor.

He shook his head. "But I will use the TARDIS, when London is saved again. Imagine that, Miss Tyler and Mister Smith, up in time and space." His eyes wandered up into heaven, lost in his thoughts. "It must be amazing."

Rose answered him knowing this dream already. "And a perfect plan to escape."

The Doctor stared at him with a meaningful look. After a few seconds of silence he added. "Did you ever ask you why are you running away?"

The future Doctor looked at him in confusion. "Well, I don't know, but I do it every day."

Rose and the Doctor's faces became serious. "Do you want to know why? Because I think I know it." Rose felt through their intertwined hands that he got tense.

She turned to face him, looking worried. "What do you mean with that? Do you know what's happened to him, I mean your future self? Well you know what I mean..." she whispered into his ear.

He leaned down to her. "Rose, he isn't me," he murmured to her. Rose opened her mouth to say something but the Doctor laid one finger over her lips and shook his head. Rose nodded understanding. The Doctor attention went back to the 'other Doctor'. He raised one eyebrow. "Do you want to know what I found out?"

Five minutes later Rosita, the other Doctor, and Rose sat in front of the Doctor. All three of them waited for him to explain everything. Rose still didn't know what he knew.

The Doctor held the info stamp firmly in his hand. "A long time ago not far away from here, Rose and I fought against the cybermen and defeated them. We send them in a place called the Void. You could compare it to sending them into nothing, or even hell. The cyberman fell through the time and end up in London. Now. Right here."

The ' future Doctor ' nodded and stared to the ground. "Yes, I have fought against them."

Rose suddenly started to realize what the Doctor wanted to say to her in the backyard. She compiled all information in her head and now she understood very well. Her eyes widened in shock. "And Jackson Lake was here in the same time with an info stamp in his suitcases..." Rose murmured.

"Right, good, Rose," he told her knowing that she understood. "He met the cybermen...Jackson Lake..."

Rose continued while she was thinking. "Like you he grabbed an info stamp..." The Doctors gaze fell on the man in front of him, who he no longer saw as his future self.

"But Jackson Lake is dead."

Rose stood up "Like you said Doctor. The answer is the watch." She looked at him and the Doctor nodded slowly with a smile. That was the Rose he knew. Always saying the right things and asking the right questions. She knelt down next to the confused man, who no longer knew who he really was. "Can I see the watch?" Rose asked carefully.

Rosita didn't understand why the watch was so important for them. He laid the watch in Rose's hand and she turned it around, so everyone could see it.

"Jackson Lake. " The Doctor read loud so they all could hear it.

**I'm not happy with the end of this chapter but I hope you still liked it. :)**

**Review again please. I love reviews from you!**

**Allons-y! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. :) I really hope that you enjoying the story so far. Especially the Doctor and Rose fans who always wanted them to be together. **

**Anyway, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

**Geronimo!**

Rosita gasped. "So Jackson Lake... That's you, sir?"

"I'm not the Doctor?" Jackson Lake asked.

The Doctor scratched his neck because this situation wasn't really enjoyable. "You became the Doctor. That info stamp in my hand? Well, it's a book about a special man." The Doctor pushed the button of the silver info stamp in his hand and it started to project pictures at the wall. Rose went out of the way, so everyone could see the pictures. She sat down next to the Doctor and he stared at the pictures as if he would go through everything he saw there again.

The first picture was from an old man with grey, almost white hair. The second, a man with black hair. All his regenerations... The Doctor had never told Roseabout any of his other regenerations. She had never seen any of this before. Of course, how could she have?

It was somehow strange for her. Rose started to realize that he had life for such a long time before her. She had only waited 19 years, not to mention the years they had been separated, to find her true love and she thought that was a long time. She continued staring at the pictures of himself from a long time ago.

Meanwhile, the Doctor continued explaining. "The data's from the Daleks. The Cybermen must have stolen it from the Daleks in the Void. But it's everything that you must know about the Doctor." The image from his 9th regeneration was projected at the wall and to his current form. How he looked now.

Rosita and Jackson Lake's eyes wandered over him. They were completely shocked. "The Doctor, that is you." he was stunned.

Suddenly, there was a picture that showed Rose and the Doctor together, both captured in the energy cages from Davros. She had hazel, red hair in it. The Doctor turned around to his Rose and smiled warmly at her. He had liked this regeneration of her, but the person that she was now, the one that stared at him with her warm, beautiful eyes. This was the girl he had fallen in love with. Like she was.

"My old regeneration. " Rose murmured. It was weird for her to see herself like that. Much taller with long brown hair. She felt like that couldn't possibly be her. But still it was her.

Jackson Lake's eyes met Rose's. "So you are a Timelord, too and the Doctor's wife." he said.

"Oh, we're not..." The Doctor started to say, but then he stopped himself. When they hadn't been together, everyone had thought they would be. And now when they are together, people think they are married. He couldn't hide his grin about that.

"You two are the Doctor and Rose. Timelords…"Jackson said, still not able to believe it somehow.

The Doctor nodded. "Timelord, enemy of the Cybermen, owner of the TARDIS, and Rose is a Timelady. Both in flesh and blood."

Jackson covered his face with both of his hands and Rose felt so sorry for him. The Cybermen hav taken everything away from him. Simple Everything.

The Doctor leaned forward and looked into Jackson's eyes. "The info stamp went in the wrong direction and it sent all the information about me in your head."

Jackson Lake stared to the ground and gasped. He started to remember. "I'm nothing more than a lie!"

"No, no, no don't even think that. The info stamps contain only numbers, nothing more. Not all your courage. You saved Rosita and you protected London, remember? And you built your own TARDIS." Rose said.

Jackson Lake trembled, with his face full of anger. "What else? Tell me. There is something else!" he hissed.

"Something is still missing." the Doctor added.

"What did they take away from me?!" the desperate man in front of Rose and the Doctor cried. The Doctor had a guess, but it was so terrible that he didn't want to say it. But he had to. He couldn't let the man go on unsuspecting.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But that's too much luggage for one person..." his eyes wandered over the suitcases. Rose saw in Jackson Lake's expression the moment his heart broke. "The info stamp is not enough to make someone mad. You have gone through something so terrible that your mind tried to be someone else."

The bells from the church started to ring in the background. "Midnight, Christmas day." Rosita murmured.

"Oh my god... I remember... Caroline..." Jackson's eyes filled with tears. "They killed my wife..." Rose pressed her lips together, trying very hard not to cry. "They killed her..." He started to cry.

Rosita took him into her arms. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other at the same time. Her eyes were red. She couldn't even imagine seeing the Doctor get killed. If someone were to kill him during his regeneration he would be gone forever. She would never laugh again at him riding on an endless sentence about technology while everyone stared at him like he would be crazy. She would never see his overjoyed smile again, the one that appeared ,whenever he saw her coming into the room.

In this moment, the Doctor was thinking the same thing Rose was. When he has found out that the Cyberman must have killed Jackson Lake's wife, he automatically thought about Rose. When she had been in the parallel universe, separated from him, the only thought that didn't drive him mad was, that Rose was alive. But seeing her dead... he wouldn't survive that. What would he be without her? How did Jackson Lake feel now?

Suddenly something beeped. It was the info stamp, wanting to know the reason of the activity from the little silver device in his hand. He searched through the stack of suitcases. When he opened the last one his eyes fell on a whole charge of blue blinking info stamps. "Oooh, look what we have here." The Doctor raised up the silver devices from between the clothes.

"What are those? Why are they making that noise?" Rosita asked, seemingly annoyed by the beeping.

"The Cybermen are not…?" Rose murmured and she searched the Doctor's eyes questioningly. The Doctor saw how the fear built up in Rose's eyes. Even if she remained very strong in this sort of situation, he always could feel when she began to feel afraid. Mostly because other people around her could die, not because she could get hurt herself. Rose had enough of watching innocent people die only because someone tried to suppress them.

The Doctor really didn't want to confirm her apprehension but it was the truth. He nodded slowly. "Yes, the Cybermen are coming. All of them." He wanted to be sure about their suspicion and burst out of the room, right on to the street. He couldn't waste any time.

The Doctor left behind a stunned Rosita, Jackson Lake, and Rose. Rose was torn between taking the problem in her own hands, too, or staying with Jackson and Rosita. She couldn't simply leave them behind, like they were nothing. Her eyes rushed to the door the Doctor had disappeared through and back to the two.

Jackson understood her complicated circumstance. He smiled weakly at her. "Rose, it's okay. You can go and follow him." He pointed to the door. After a few seconds he added, "And you Rosita. Follow Miss Tyler." He stared at both women. "If I know one thing at this moment, it's that the Doctor needs help and a person who can hold him back sometimes."

Rosita nodded and walked up next to Rose, waiting for her to go after the Doctor. She turned around and both women rushed out of the stable.

They found the Doctor staring at a group of kids, at least fifty or more. Rose knew the expression on his face well. It was the one he wore when he tried really hard to understand something but he couldn't. Some of the parts necessary find the answer were missing.

The children, all around 8 to 14 years old, were all in straight lines marching in one direction. Rose and Rosita stopped abruptly besides the Doctor. "Oh god, what's happening now?" Rosita asked, not able to imagine what someone would want to do to this children.

The Doctor didn't have an answer for Rosita. He too was clueless in this moment. Rosita's eyes rushed over the group of children, searching for the person that caused all this. Her gaze fell on an older man, walking up behind the group.

His expression and his eyes seemed dead, like his soul was gone. Rosita shook her head, not understanding what he had to do with the children. "That's Mister Cole, the chairman of the almshouse in Hiselstreet. Maybe he's bringing the kids to a prayer."

The Doctor slowly walked up next to the old man, looking into his dead eyes. "I don't think so." The Doctor couldn't agree to Rosita's theory. His attention went back to Mister Cole. "Can you hear me?"

Rose tried to speak to Mister Cole as well. "Hello?"

But he didn't react. Silver Cyberman earpods were stuck in his ears. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Mister Cole, there's something in your ears. I'll try to take them out, but it could hurt."

Rose ran up next to him and stopped the Doctor in the right moment. "No. Look, they're watching carefully." She pointed at the black furred creatures on the other side of the street.

The Doctor nodded, understanding what Rose wanted to say to him. He stuffed his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. He leaned to Rose." Well, then we can't risk a fight. Too many kids," he whispered to her.

Suddenly, a stunned young man turned around to face them. "There are more of them. Group with kids. They're coming from the almshouse and going to Broklinway."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Where is that?"

"I know where it is!" Rosita added. "I will show you." She lifted her dress a little bit up so she could run.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, like he always did. He was afraid to let her go from his side. They followed Rosita through some streets until they found another group of children. "This is a huge group!" Rosita was stunned.

Rose couldn't understand the sense of all this. "Why do they need kids?"

The three followed the children at a safe distance, up until the children disappeared into a huge building. "We have to search for a way inside." the Doctor told them. Rose, Rosita and the Doctor crept around the building to another door in a backyard.

But two Cybermen already blocked their way inside. "Oooh, that's not fair," the Doctor moaned and rolled his eyes.

A woman with black hair and a red dress appeared between the two Cybermen. "Who is that?" Rose murmured. The Doctor stretched his arms out to the woman. He couldn't believe that she just stood there and the Cybermen hadn't killed her already.

"Carefully. Come over to us and don't let them touch you." But the women ignored him. She smiled like she didn't care that she could die at any moment.

"Oh, they would never hurt me. Believe me." the women explained.

Rose couldn't understand it. Why didn't she save herself? "You have still a free mind, so please go away from them," Rose implored.

But the women in the red dress still hadn't moved. "I was never in danger, Miss. The Cybermen promised me freedom and-"

"Who the hell are you?" Rosita interrupted her. She wanted to know why that woman was so important to the Cybermen.

The woman's gaze fell on her. "You shouldn't talk. I don't think they have paid you to talk." After a few seconds she added. "The only thing that interests me is you, sir and miss, and why you have information about the Cybermen."

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor answered her.

"That is not correct. We know what the Doctor looks like and you are not him."

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Yeaaaah...but only because your database isn't correct." He searched something in his pocket. "Here, look at the information about me is on that info stamp." He threw the info stamp to one of the Cybermen.

The machine caught it and after a moment the Cyberman said, "This info stamp is damaged. It would kill me."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Mmh, yeah, but it could have worked."

Rose could hear a clicking sound from the info stamp in the Cyberman's hand. "It is repaired. Download start!" the alien stuffed the stamp in his chest. It took a moment, but the Cyberman confirmed, "You are the Doctor."

The Doctor waved to him. "Hello!"

"You will be deleted!" both aliens said in the same time.

The women in the red dress raised her hand. "No. Wait." She walked slowly over to Rose until she stood in front of her. The Cybermen followed the woman. Rosita stepped back, but Rose wasn't afraid of her. "Before we will kill you, I want to know who you are. I must know my enemies." The women raised her eyebrows. "Tell me."

The Doctor's eyes wandered nervously between the two, ready at any moment to protect his Rose.

Rose saw the hate that this woman must have for everyone on the planet and the arrogance in her eyes. "I thought the Cybermen stole all the information from the Daleks. I won't tell you anything," she hissed to the women.

"Oh you are very smart. Very good," the women said and turned a little bit around to the two Cybermen. "Do you know her from the Dalek's database?"

It took the two Cybermen a moment then one of them answered. "She is Rose Tyler. A Timelady. She fought together with the Doctor against the Daleks."

The women nodded and her attention went back to Rose. Her face changed into a smile again. "And I think, well, when I see how he looks at you..." Her eyes fell on the Doctor then she started talking again. "... that you are his wife?"

Rose didn't answer her, but the woman could see that it was true. "Stop it." the Doctor warned her.

"Oh I see I'm right." The women stared at Rose like she was planning something. Then she stepped back to where she had been before. Rosita tried her best not to run to this arrogant women and hit her right in her face.

"Now you will be deleted." both Cybermen cried again.

The Doctor raised his hands "Oh, no, no, no. I only want to ask you one more thing. Why do you need all this children?"

The women looked at him like the answer was obvious. "As workers, of course."

"For what? What work?" Rose asked.

"Oh you will see. Soon the whole empire will bow down to it."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow "And in time for Christmas. Perfect. Was that your idea, Miss-?"

"Hartigan," the woman finished the Doctors sentence, as if she had waited all this time for someone to finally ask her. It was silent for a moment, and then Miss Hartigan added, "And yes, it was my idea. It is a birth and a message to the whole nation."

The Doctor shook his head. "The birth of what?"

Miss Hartigan grinned. "A birth and a death. The death of the Doctor and Miss Tyler. I'm glad that I was the last person you talked with. And now, delete them!"

"Delete! Delete!" both Cybermen cried. The Doctor stood protective in front of Rose and Rosita.

Suddenly, the Cybermen fell to the ground, screaming. Jackson Lake had appeared and shot them with an info stamp. He smiled at Rose, Rosita, and the Doctor. "I'm here to help you!"

"Plan B!" Miss Hartigan shouted. "Shadows, Cybermen!"

Three of the black furred creatures ran to her. Six Cybermen followed them. "Ok, we should hurry up!" Jackson cried and started to run as fast as he could.

The two women and The Doctor followed him. "Wait, I have to do one thing before we go!" Rosita punched Miss Hartigan as hard as she could in her face. The women gasped and fell to the ground.

The Doctor took her by the shoulder. "Ooh, I disapprove of that. Come on!"

Miss Hartigan stood up again. "Plan B. Take the girl!"

Before Rose could react, the shadows pulled her to the ground and two Cybermen grabbed her arms firmly. One of them pressed his cold metallic hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help to the others. The three black aliens and the other four Cybermen that were left, stood now in front of Miss Hartigan.

The Doctor, who has already started to run, noticed that something was wrong. He turned around and felt a stinging feeling through his stomach when he realized he couldn't see Rose. He only saw a huge grinning Miss Hartigan. He stopped abruptly, his feet refusing to walk on more step without Rose at his side. No, that couldn't be... It just couldn't be!

"Wait! Something's wrong!" he screamed to Rosita and Jackson. They stopped too and stepped up beside the Doctor. They waited for him to explain what was wrong. The Doctor eyes shot to Miss Hartigan "Where is she?!" the Doctor hissed at her , his eyes full of anger and desperation.

The women nodded to the Cybermen and they stepped aside so everyone could see what would happen next. What her plan B was... Her plan B, it was Rose Tyler...

**So what will happen to Rose now? Can anyone save her now? And what plans Miss Hartigan has with her? **

**So I hope I didn't bored you with my story and the chapters so far. I really try to bring Rose in that episodes as good as I can and that she didn't just stay around. **

**So anyway Review please and say me what you think. I'm always happy to hear your opinions. :)**

**Thanks for the last reviews the last time!**

**Allons-y!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry that I didn't ubload a new chapter for such a long time. I had a lot of things to do in school. Really, It was very very very much. A lot of exams and so on. And again I'm very very sorry. But now the new chapter is there and I hope it's not that bad as I think it is. **

**But enough from me now. **

**Read and have ( hopefully ) fun.**

**Allons-y! **

The Cybermen granted a free view for Jackson, Rosita and the Doctor of Rose Tyler behind them.  
Rose was still roughly held back by the two machines on the hard, cold ground. She somehow managed to get to her feet, not wanting to simply give up everything . The Doctor never had. He always had believed in her.

But the Cybermen pulled Rose back, causing Miss Hartigan to laugh spitefully.

That was it! Rosita thought. She would kill that women! Oh, yes she would!

'' Doctor!'' Rose cried, didn't actually know what to feel at this moment. To much shot through her head right now. Anger because of Miss Hartigan, logical thoughts , worries about, what that women wants to do with her...and then this feeling, by the look at the Doctor eyes, that were straight on her. They show the pure fear and grief about her. And behind that the beautiful love for her. It hit her hearts so deep and numbed the chaos in her mind , so that one feeling won the fight. She loved him more then anyone ever had loved someone... She just hoped the Doctor could forgive her, that she brought them into this trouble, because she hadn't run fast enough.

This whole situation was nearly unbearable for the Doctor. He was torn between just running to her and risk everything, or still trying to think logically. But it was hard, with Rose being in the hands of the Cybermen. He couldn't lose someone he loved again. His whole family and his home was gone. Forever . But Rose? His sweet, beautiful Rose and his child again? He couldn't let this happen!

'' Give her back to me!'' The Doctor instinctively stepped forward. In which universe he would only think about to let Rose back!

'' Stop, or we will kill the girl right now!'' Miss Hartigan hissed and the cybermen pointed their weappons at him, Rosita and Jackson Lake. One of them even at Rose. The Doctors face changed into a mask of pure anger. Rosita and Jackson stopped the Doctor. '' No! Or do you want that they kill us and her?!'' Jackson told him. He and Rosita blocking his way .

The Doctor eyes rushed from them, to Rose, and back. Miss Hartigan laughed again. '' What will you do now Doctor? I have the one thing you obviously love more then anything! You all should run away, as long as let you the choice for it!''

Rose tried to free herself again , but two Cybermen were to strong. Her eyes met the Doctors in this moment and she saw , how much he wanted to take her with him. How desperately he searched for a solution. '' I'm so sorry, Doctor! I'm so, so sorry! Please you three must run away, I don't want them to kill you!'' she cried and tears started swimming in her eyes , by the thought that she might not ever see him again. But that was better, instead of knowing , that he would get killed because of her.  
'' I can't... Rose I just can't..'' she heard the Doctor inside her head, through their Time Lord link.

Miss Hartigan's hand rushed forward to Rose's cheeks, and she pressed them together with her fingers. '' I didn't allowed you to talk!'' The Doctor, who was unable to reach Rose and protect her, seemed like everything they did to Rose, would hurt him more physically then it hurt her.

'' Why are you doing this? What did anyone of us ever do to you?!'' Rosita hissed. Miss Hartigan let go of Rose's meanwhile burning cheeks. Rose turned her head away and stared straight to the ground, not wanting to let the Doctor see her hurt expression. The women raised her eyebrows and smirked. '' I want you to leave this Time Lady to me , which obviously appears to be the last one in this universe and might be a valuable rarity for me, and don't disturb my plans anymore. Think about it. The time runs. Soon I won't be interested anymore in letting you live!''

'' Stop talking about me like you own me!'' There was nothing Rose could do. Why do they always try to separate her and the Doctor? Sometimes it felt like it never should have been, they had found each other again. Maybe their future had been planned completely different, before she had become a Time Lady. She would be somewhere else now, someday even with someone else. But it wouldn't have been with the Time Lord in the blue TARDIS that Rose had fallen in love with. A thought that filled Rose's eyes with fresh tears. She really didn't want to cry in front of Miss Hartigan. So she tried to get one of her arms free, but failed again. The more she moved, the more Rose could feel, how the metallic hand drilled further into her skin . When she couldn't protect herself from getting hurt, she swear to herself right now , she would try everything to let no harm come to the Doctor's and her baby. She instinctively wanted to wrap her arms around her belly , but it was impossible for her. When she would try to get rid of the cybermen again, maybe they would kill her this time. She would regenerate, but the little Time Lord inside her would be dead. Rose would never be able to hold, the Doctor's and her child in her arms. Something that would rip her hearts into pieces.

She felt so useless in that moment, only able to see the man she loved so much, falling into the depths of despair.

Miss Hartigan knelt down in front of Rose and smirked arrogantly. '' Oh, you don't know how wrong you are. I own everything I want to. See it like you want. '' Her gaze fell on the Cybermen. '' And now remove the Girl.'' she commanded with a twitch of her hand. The Cybermen obeyed and started pulling Rose roughly backward in the direction of the huge building they had come from.

'' No! Doctor!'' Rose put all her strength against the machines , but they did not let themselves be swayed by that. One of them put his metallic hand over her mouth again.

'' Rose!'' the Doctor cried, feeling so helpless. His feet wanted to run to her, but his head said something else. With the threat to kill her directly, the Doctor, Jackson and Rosita, were just powerless to do anything against it.

The Doctor could just watch, as they take away his family.

The Cybermen pulled Rose through a huge wooden door and then she was gone. The only thing that testified, that she had once been there, were her footprints in the snow.

The Doctor tried to control himself, to not do anything that he would regret later. Miss Hartigan grinned proudly about what she had done.

'' I'm warning you,... kill one of the cybermen with this info stamps and the cybermen, that have Rose, will do the same to her.'' She grinned. '' The poor Rose Tyler .'' She was still protected by four cybermen and the shadows. The Doctor raised his head slowly and stared at her. '' That was a big mistake, because that name keeps me fighting!'' his voice was trembling, because of anger. Miss Hartigan was confused for a moment. After a few seconds she added. '' What do you want to do now, Doctor? I want to see you fighting, with one wrong Doctor and an useless companion.'' '' You will see. You have make a big mistake!'' the Doctor shouted at her. Miss Hartigan laughed. '' I have had enough. Kill them.'' she told the machines next to her. '' Delete! Delete!'' they cried and came right in the direction of Rosita, the Doctor and Jackson Lake.

Jackson grabbed the arm of the Doctor. '' We must go! Their is nothing we can do at the moment. If we wait, they will kill us , too. That won't help anyone. And Rose would be alone!'' By that the Doctor came back to reality and knew, that he was powerless at this time. But everything told him, to not leave this place. When the cybermen nearly have reached them, Rosita and Jackson started to run, and the Doctor couldn't do anything and followed them.

They rushed through the streets until they could hide behind a corner. The Doctor leaned heavily against the wall of a house and ran trough his hair, wanting to calm himself down. ''I must go back and help her. I won't leave her there.'' His eyes became red, by the thought of something horrible like that. He still tried to concentrate and find a solution. Jackson Lake understood him. He has lost everything. He didn't want someone to go through that, too. '' I know a way, My wife and I wanted to go to London, because the university has offered me a job. My memory isn't there completed but I found this in my suitcase. An ownership certificate. On it is a house number and a street. Number fifteen. When I met the cybermen in the basement of this house... they killed my wife... but I swear their was something else in the room...'' he was disappointed that he didn't find out what it was.

'' When we find it, maybe it will be our victory over the cybermen and maybe we will get Miss Tyler back to.'' Jackson nodded determinedly. He didn't wait for the Doctor to say anything. He stomped off, followed by Rosita. The Doctor tried to stop her. '' It would be better when you would wait and- '' She ignored it. '' Don't try it.''

When this situation wouldn't be so serious, the Doctor maybe would have laugh, about Rosita's stubbornness.

The Doctors hearts filled with hope again. There was always a way. He shouldn't have doubted that for one second. He would find his Rose.

**Rose's Part: **

After the Cybermen had kidnapped her they have brought her to their hiding place. To her, everything here seemed to be part of a huge factory. The presence of this place made her want to run away. The corridors, they were walking through, were dark, dirty and full of rats. Not one sign of life from humans, except for Miss Hartigan. Rose was on her own, with an army of Cybermen.

Rose was walking next to Miss Hartigan. The women didn't pay her any attention anymore. She must feel very save with this machines around her. And Rose must admit, that Miss Hartigan was save, as long as her hands, were tied by metallic handcuffs. But Miss Hartigan, would regret the mistakes she made. Soon the Doctor will stop her. He always do the right things and Rose trusted him more then anyone else in her life. For her, there was no doubt about, that he would find a way to save all these people. He was the Doctor. He always did.

Her Doctor...how much she wanted him to be at her side right now...

Rose was ripped out of her thoughts, when one of the cybermen, pulled her firmly at her arm so she stopped walking. They stood in a machine room. Uncomfortable and nasty like everything here. Water vapor was exits out of the red pipes.

Rose shook the machines arm off of her, refusing to let herself get touch from them again. When she only could reach her sonic screwdriver.. maybe she could open the metallic handcuffs. Rose shot angry looks to Miss Hartigan, who was talking to a group of Cybermen. What was she planning now? She didn't knew but it has to be something insane.

'' You are sage. When the Doctor tries to stop us, the Cyberking will rise.'' One of them said to Miss Hartigan. She started grinning again, seeming to be pleased by that. '' Wonderful! And I have the Time Lady. Everything is like it was planned. Perfect!'' Her eyes wandered over Rose. Like she would be the newest thing, someone have bought and was proud of. '' You should stop that as long as you can.'' Rose hissed at her. Miss Hartigan rolled her eyes, slowly getting annoyed of this threats, that would never come true. Maybe this Time Lady wasn't that smart like she has seemed to be. Otherwise she would see, that there was no way to prevent her plans.

Some mens in black suits entered the room. They had cybermen ear pods in their ears. '' Oh, and now to you Mister Chole, Mister Scoon, Mister Fetch and Mister Milligan, Your work is done now.'' Miss Hartigan smiled sweetly at them and then, she pulled a level and Rose watched in horror, as an electric shock, went from the ear pods through their bodies. They collapsed on the ground. Dead...

'' Why did you kill them!?'' Rose cried. Miss Hartigan looked over her left shoulder, right into Rose eyes. Her expression was cold, didn't show any feelings. Like she would do something like that everyday. Rose waited for an answer,not wanting Miss Hartigan, to stare at her like that anymore. Those eyes that were staring at her, were the eyes of an cold-headed killer.

'' That is simple. I didn't needed them anymore. Is that not obviously?'' Rose closed her eyes and pressed her teeth together, trying very hard to suppress her anger. '' You are a monster...'' Rose muttered . Miss Hartigans always calm expression suddenly changed. She burst over to her and slapped her very hard. Rose could feel the skin at her lips splitting open and blood running over her chin. She gasped in pain, but then controlled herself again. Her pinned up hair, meanwhile curled over her face and soaked with blood. She didn't looked up again, don't wanting Miss Hartigan to see that she was afraid and in pain. She has to stay tough now.

'' That was for what your friend did to me. Rosita or whatever her name was. And never dare to call me like that again!'' Miss Hartigan warned her, slowly getting her calm expression back. Rose blood dropped to the floor, leaving red patches. She tasted the salty blood in her mouth. It was disgusting for her. She must have hit the arrogance inside that women.

'' I hope that helped your madness.'' Rose said and licked her bleeding lips. '' Maybe. But nothing will help you. Nothing ever again.'' She laughed and turned around. She opened a huge door and behind it was a hall. Kids were working in it, driven by the Cybermen. '' Children! Work harder!'' Miss Hartigan shouted at them. Rose saw the scare in the children's eyes. She couldn't understand how someone could do that to them. She wanted to help them. Take them into her arms and say them that everything will be alright again. Maybe she felt like that, because she will soon become a mother, too. But she couldn't save all of them. If she tried, they would get killed by the attempt to flee, as long as the Cybermen were watching over the kids.  
She felt so useless again. She couldn't protect herself and save anyone . It wasn't the first time that she asked herself today this one question again... What will she be as a mother?

'' Energy level at 60 percent.'' One of the Cybermen informed. '' What do they mean with that?'' Rose asked Miss Hartigan. For something, they definitely needed the help for at least a hundred of kids. '' Soon the Cyberking will be awake.'' All of the Machines answered at the same time. '' But who is that!'' Rose wanted to know again . Why do they always say the Cyberking will be awake? Awake from what? And again no one payed any attention to her anymore.

Miss Harting stood next to the Cybermen, that still held Rose back. Her eyes were full of expectations and joy. '' Then show me the Cyberking.'' She spoke the word like she would talk about an god or a goddess.

Whoever that was... When it rises they all will be in trouble...

**End of this chapter.**

**I need your opinion once more. What do you think is better? When the Doctor's and Rose's little Timelord will be born on Gallifrey, or on earth? On earth, there would be the problem, that Rose have two hearts. They would noticed it in an normal hospital. Would cause some problems and questions, or? But then Rose's family would have a better chance to be with the couple when the moment is there. Say me what you think if you want. When not, it's not bad . I will find an solution for it soon. **

** So, hope you liked this chapter more then I do. Really, I'm not quite happy with this one. And I think it took me far to long, updating this story. The next time I will try, to sit down earlier and get this finished.**

**Don't forget to Review. I love Reviews. Reviews are cool. Like the last one you have written. Thank you for this! I love to read them. And I read all of them, because your opinion interest me very much.**

**Allons-y!**

**Until the next chapter, **

**TimeLadyOfBlueTardis**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't want to say this much this time. Here is chapter 27 for you.**

**Read and ( hopefully ) enjoy.**

**The Doctor's part:**

Meanwhile, Jackson Lake, the Doctor and Rosita have reached the basement from the building, where the cybermen had disappeared with Rose. When they finally had managed to get inside the basement, the machines were already waiting for them. Of course, they tried to kill the Doctor, Jackson and Rosita in the first moment they saw them. But determined, to find Rose and stop Miss Hartigans plans, they destroyed the Cybermen with the info stamps.

Now, where nothing could be a possible danger for them anymore, the Doctor scanned the basement for something that could be helpful. He only wished his Rose would be at his side. Then there wouldn't be this horrible feeling, that he blocked behind a wall inside him as good as he could. But when it came through this wall, five words always repeated in his head, and stab right into both of his hearts... They could have killed her... They could have killed her... They could have killed her… Again and again...

The universe never had been fair to him. So often. He nearly have lost her so many times. And one time, this nightmare even had become true.

The Doctor pushed the thoughts away as fast as he could. He didn't want to believe in this. He couldn't...

He had been sunk so deep in his thoughts, that he noticed only now, that he stood right in front of a dalek-technology-looking-thing-y in the middle of the room. The Cybermen obviously have supervised it.

The Doctor knelt down to take a closer look at it.

'' An dimension cannon. The Daleks jump with it through the time.'' he explained to Rosita and Jackson. The Doctor turned around to Jackson. '' Is this the last part of the puzzle you have forgotten?'' he asked him. Rosita gaze fell on Jackson now, too. The Doctor and her, both of them waiting for an answer.

Jackson thought about it for a moment, but this clearly wasn't the one thing, that was still missing in his mind. He breathed out heavily, frustrated that he hadn't found an answer again. He shook his head. '' I don't think so...'' After a few seconds he added. '' The better question is, Doctor, what do we need, this dimension cannon for?''

The Doctor didn't answer. Suddenly he hopped up to his feet again, like an idea has hit his mind. He pushed the right buttons on the dimension cannon but the device only beeped. The Doctor grumbled annoyed. ''Aw, not enough energy. Follow me! Allons-y!'' He rushed out of the basement, without giving Rosita and Jackson any explanations. They didn't understood one thing of this alien technology seeming thing, in the middle of the room, but both of them trusted the Doctor. So they just followed him.

**Roses part:**

The Cybermen somehow have changed their opinion and had made Miss Hartigan (despite all her protest) to the Cyberking. Rose must looked at it in shock, when the machines betrayed her and forced Miss Hartigan, to do what they want to. Not that Rose didn't wish the worst for that women, but now the Doctor, Jackson Rosita and her,... no..., everyone in the world, has a big problem.

The Cybermen had always planned this. Not even Miss Hartigan herself had known, causing Rose to believe that this women had overestimated her high authority over the Cybermen before. But now, the former Miss Hatigan, was their king. From this moment, they would do everything what the Cyberking command. And that won't be something good...

**The ****Doctors part:**

Rosita, Jackson and him have found the hall, were all the disappeared kids were working in. Naturally, the Cybermen tried to delete them again. The Doctor wondered, if he someday will hear something else then ' Delete' from one of this machines, when they entered the room. No. Definitely no.

For some reason, he couldn't explain to himself, the Cybermen had wanted to kill all of the children, before they have interrupted them.

The Doctor burst into the hall. '' Everyone, outside!'' he shouted so the children would hear him. The kids started to run nervously around, trying to find a way outside.

Jackson and Rosita destroyed every Cyberman , that crossed their way. Meanwhile, the Doctor continued to lead the kids outside. His eyes searched desperately for Rose, but she was nowhere to be seen. What have they done to her?! The five words ( they could have killed her..) tried to push their way through his mentally wall again. But he pushed them into the back of his mind again. It hurt to much... He needed to concentrate.

The Doctor run up next to Rosita and took her shoulders, so he could look at her. '' Show the children the way outside and go with them. Don't come back!'' Rosita first wanted to protest against the words ' Don't come back' , but by the look at the Doctors face, she only nodded and did what he said.

Everything started to explode around them and burned. '' Run as fast as you can!'' Jackson ordered. Suddenly something hit his mind... slowly... Like he would starting remember something. Something very impotent. He tried to concentrate on it. He knew something was there, in his mind. The part of the puzzle, that was still missing, to complete his life again. Blurred pictures starting to flash up in his mind. He could recognize his wife, and must watch again how the Cybermen killed her. But there was something else in the room.

Jackson grumbled, and touched his head in pain. The memory came back to him. Faster and faster. Then an image from a child, that was carried away by one of the Cybermen, pushed the way into his head... It was his child! He had been a dad, or still was. He didn't know for sure. But that means, that he hadn't lost everything he loved. There was still someone he could fight for. His son.

Jackson eyes wandered to the top of the hall, like he would have noticed the presence of his son and knew exactly were he has to search for him. And there he was. The little boy stood on a platform, over fifteen meters high over the safe ground. His blue, scared eyes stared at his dad, lost in this situation. Jackson's expression changed and tears started swimming in his eyes. '' Doctor! My son!'' he cried, with a trembling voice. The Doctor was at his side, within a second. '' What?''

The Doctor followed with his eyes in the direction were Jackson Lake was looking at. Jackson grabbed him by the shoulders and shook the Doctor with red, sad eyes '' No wonder, that my mind tried so desperately to be someone else! They took my child away! Frederic!'' he cried again. The Doctor started to understand. That has to be the last thing that was missing. Jackson's child, Frederic. Both men heads shot in the direction of the little boy. Frederic didn't moved. When no one would safe him, he would die in the fire.

'' He is afraid! Wait, I will come to you! Don't move!'' Jackson wanted to use the stairs, but an big explosion stopped him. Hot flames touched his skin and he fell backward to the hard ground...

**Roses part:**

The Cyberking ( Miss Hartigan) sat on her throne, with six Cybermen, that protected her. Plus two shadows.

Rose was still forced to stay right next to the Miss Hartigan-Cyberking, like her little pet. At her side, two of the Cybermen, which would kill her within a second, with one command of their king. Her hands were still tied by the metallic handcuffs. But maybe she wouldn't be killed. Miss Hartigan has said, that she was impotent for her. For something.

Anyway, the risk were to high to try something on herself.

'' The Cyberking will awake. Right now!'' Miss Hartigan shouted. Rose started panicking. She just didn't know what she could do to stop this. Maybe the Doctor waited for her to plan anything that would safe them all. Like she believed in him, and always had trusted him. But really? That wouldn't be the Doctor she knew. He always appeared in the last seconds and save everyone. He will. Or? Rose just hoped he will be careful...

Suddenly, the big metallic room ( At least Rose has thought it would be an normal room ) , they all have stood in, started to shake. Like in an earthquake.

'' What the hell is that?!'' Rose shouted , before she nearly crashed to the ground. Miss Hartigan grinned at her. Her expression showed her pure resolution. ''Wait for it and you will see Time Lady. You will see!''

**The ****Doctors part:**

After the explosion, the Doctor helped Jackson to stand up again. Jackson was desperate. '' How should I reach my child!? I can't let him die in the fire!'' tears rolled down his cheeks. '' They don't need the engines anymore , that are in this hall. Everything will explode, soon!'' the Doctor shouted, so Jackson could hear him. The man wiped his tears away. '' What should we do now, Doctor? Let him back ? Wouldn't you do everything to protect Miss Rose Tyler?'' he knew that this would hit a nerve inside the Doctor, but he only wanted his child back in his arms. Frederic was the last thing that gave his life an reason to continue it.

The Doctor grabbed a long, sharp sword. He raised one eyebrow, with an expression in his face, that showed how sure he was about what he would do next. '' Oh, come one Jackson! You know me very well. I don't give up someone that easily! Beside, I won't let my child die, too. Never. ''

'' Your child but-'' Jackson started to ask, but the Doctor was already hanging on a rope , with his hands. He cut it with the sword and was pulled up to Frederic. Now, he was right next to the little boy. '' Hello!'' The Doctor smiled at him. '' Everything is alright.'' He told Jackson's son to climb up on his back. Frederic understood what he has to do, right away. '' And now hold on tight!'' The Doctor grabbed the rope again and pushed himself away from the platform. Only one second later the place burned down.

The Doctor and Frederic landed right on the stairs. He took the little boy protective into his arms. He wouldn't let any child, get hurt anymore. He burst down the stairs, in the direction of Jackson. Then he saw Frederic father, running straight towards them.

When they met on the half of the way, the Doctor carefully put the little boy into his Jackson's arms. '' Merry Christmas.'' He could only smile about, when he noticed how glad Jackson was with his child. He has never seen him that happy. By that, the Doctor just couldn't stop thinking about, how he would be together with his kid. If only Rose won't die... NO, that was a horrible thought again. Having a baby with Rose Tyler, the women he loved , that was an wonderful thought.

Even if the Doctor didn't want to disturb the father and son moment, between the two, they had to get out of here.

In the same time, Rosita has seen a huge metallic robot raising out of the river. In the mouth of that thing were Miss Hartigan . And then her gaze fell on Rose. '' Oh my god! They have Miss Tyler!'' she cried. She has to find the Doctor. Now!

**Roses and Doctors part:**

The huge metallic robot , was standing in his full length. Rose could hear people screaming and everyone was running away. She needed one of those info stamps, then she could destroy the Cybermen. ''I'm awake. People from London! Listen to me!'' Miss Hartigan shouted next to her. You could hear her voice like through a speaker. Rose took the chance to warn the people. '' Run! Run away as fast as you can! Don't even listen to that women!'' she cried. That mad women would turn them all into Cybermen!

The Doctor, who meanwhile was on the snowy streets again, had heard Rose's voice. Now, he noticed the huge Cyberman Robot , too. ''A Cyberking!'' he hissed. Jackson was at his side within a second. '' What is that?!'' he asked. '' It's a spaceship, the spearhead of an invasion! They will turn all this people into Cybermen. And they have Rose! That is enough for me to stop them!'' the Doctor answered.

The Doctor knew he has to hurry up, because the Robot destroyed everything, that crossed his way.

The Doctor held Jackson back, who tried to follow him. He pointed to his right side. '' Go to the south! Somewhere! But you have to save yourself now!'' Jackson shock his head in disbelieve. '' And what will you do?!'' The Doctor grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes. '' Jackson, you have your son, your life... it makes sense again. Don't throw everything away you have fight for.'' '' And what is about your life? You can't risk it, too!'' Jackson said, still refusing to just let him go. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. '' Not without her...'' he murdered. Jackson understood straight away, who he meant. He just nodded. Before he turned around to run away with Frederic, he said '' God, protects you, Doctor.''

**Roses part:**

The Cybermen still continued to destroy the the city. The robot crushed the houses, with his huge feet, like they where small toys.

'' Humans from earth. Listen to me! You will surrender, because if not, my anger will come over you!'' Miss Hartigan threatened the humans under her. She gave the command to bombard London, to prove that she was serious.

'' No, please stop that! They will all die!'' Rose cried and tried to reach Miss Hartigans Cyberman crown, to destroy it. Then her connection to the machines would be damaged. But the Cybermen pushed her to the ground again. One single tear rolled down her cheek. That happens when one women went mad... The innocent people have to suffer... Always and always again...

**The Doctors part:**

The Doctor was in Jackson's balloon, ( Jackson TARDIS ) with the remaining info stamps around his neck. He also had managed to get the dimension cannon of the Daleks. The only problem was, he didn't knew how to fly this balloon...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile Rosita finally has found Jackson again. But who was the little boy in his arms?

They hugged each other. '' I thought I would never see you again!'' Rosita said with a trembling voice. Jackson smiled at her. Then he pointed proudly at the child in his arms. '' He his my son, Frederic! I have found him!'' Rosita eyes rushed between the two. '' Really?'' she couldn't believe it. He has found a part of his family again. So that meant he could be happy again. But unfortunately , now wasn't the best time to do family talks. Also something else caught their attention in that moment... It was the big blue TARDIS balloon, with the Doctor.

Jackson eyes widened. '' Oh my god! The TARDIS! She flies!'' He laughed, more then happy about it.

But still, he couldn't understand the plan from the Doctor. Jackson just saw how he flew right in the direction of the Cyberman-Robot.

'' The man who fly the balloon, who is that?'' a man asked and ripped Jackson out of his thought with that. '' His name sir, is the Doctor.'' he answered proudly. The words showed the trust, he had in him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Doctor really had some serious problems flying the TARDIS- balloon in the first moment , but somehow he has managed to get it in the right direction. Problem number two, the Cybermen already have noticed his presence.

'' Someone is trying to follow us!'' The Cyberman warned their Cyberking. For a second Miss Hartigans calm expression changed. She got nervous. Her gaze fell on Rose who was still held down by the machines. Miss Hartigans eyes , filled with anger and disbelieve. '' How is that possible!?'' she hissed at Rose . But she didn't say one word. She had a guess who it could be. She only begged this person will be very carefully...

''I want to see who have the nerves to follow us! Turn around!'' Miss Hartigan ordered. The robot slowly turned around until the Doctor and the blue balloon was in the view.

In the moment Rose saw him her hearts beat faster and she couldn't hold it back. An overjoyed smile lit up her face. '' I knew it... That's my Doctor...''

**So I hope you liked it. I have holidays now, so I will be probably able to update this story faster. **

**Thanks for the last reviews. You are all brilliant!**

**Review, please. Reviews are cool.**

**Allons-y!**

**TimeLadyOfBlueTardis**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Sorry that it took me so long for this chapter. But here it is.**

**Read and I hope you will like it.**

**Allons-y!**

Suddenly, their eyes met and Rose could see, how the Doctors tensed expression softened straight away. But their were also doubts, like he wouldn't believe she was really still alive... Still there. With no serious hurts. He simply had lose her to often, to just trust in luck, wishes and hopes.

His mouth formed the word ' Rose' and she could swear;... She never has seen him such relieved. Maybe , because she wasn't the only Time Lord ( in her case Time Lady) anymore , that he had to worry about, when they must run for their life's again. Quite used to it. Both of them. But now, with the sweet, innocent responsibility inside her, it was different. That was the reason, why everything screamed inside the Doctor, to take Rose away from inside the Cybermen- robot. And it was even harder, to concentrate on the Miss Hartigan- Cybermen- problem again. But right in this moment, he was the only one who knew, how to save every single life in this town. He had to .

Rose couldn't do anything, except of just staring at him. It felt like she hadn't seen the Doctor , for at least a hundred years. She also knew, that this wasn't the best moment to let herself and him get to distracted by that. But she swore she would snog him to death, when they would survive that ... Rose pushed the thought away, with a small, hidden grin. ' Perhaps not the right time ' she told herself. The Cybermen could use any mistakes for their purpose and Rose didn't want to end up as Miss Hartigans little pet, together with the rest of the world. No one deserved a end like this one.

'' Oh, that's fantastic. The Doctor!'' Miss Hartigan laughed, because she already had guessed, that something like that would happen. She had expected that he would do everything, to get back his blond companion. But how naive is this Doctor, to think he could stop her and the great Cybermen empire!

The Doctor didn't let himself get distracted by that, his expression still hard and serious. Rose knew that face. In that moment, she couldn't see the Time Lord any longer, who was childish sometimes, who she often must remember not to be rude, and the Time Lord who could babble about something no one really understood and that without stopping. Now he was the Time Lord, who has fought against million of Cybermens and Daleks, who has saved the earth so many times, without expecting anyone to thank him, the Time Lord who has fought in the Time war and has lost more, then someone can even imagine. She knew that he wouldn't stop now, until everyone was save again.

Rose eyes rushed from him and back to Miss Hartigan, trying to understand what his plan was. Maybe she could use the perfect chance to help the Doctor. She searched for a weak spot in the system and a way to escape. What has he planned? He was undefended and it would be easy for them to kill him. Even if Rose trusted him more then she could describe... she just felt sick. It was like seeing a person you love, standing in front of a gun, an insane person was holding, and you just have to watch it. You just feel useless.

'' Miss Hartigan, I will give you the choice. You may have the most brilliant mind that exist on earth. Tough enough to even control the Cybermens.'' Rose heard the Doctor say.

Wait... Why was he saying something like that?

She looked back to the Cyberking next to her. This one was just smirking and obviously took, what he has said, as an compliment. For Rose, the question was, if he is serious or just tricking her. However that wasn't the biggest problem, she had to care about right now.

Miss Hartigan shock her head. '' I didn't need to hear this from you and I didn't need compliments. I already know it !'' she shouted, totally self- assured .

The Doctor just nodded. She has misunderstood him. '' No, but that mind deserves to survive. The Cybermen came into this world, with the help of an dimension cannon. I can use it again and will find a new home for them. No one will get hurt anymore. And you will let her go.'' His eyes wandered to Rose. Miss Hartigan followed his eyes and stopped at Rose, too.

Rose felt more and more uncomfortable under the searching stare out of the black eyes, that were cold as ice. But she didn't turned her eyes away. Ready for everything. The more she shrugged , when Miss Hartigan started to laugh out very loud. But soon it was replaced by anger that grew inside the Cyberking.

'' I have a world, right down THERE !'' she pointed down to give her words more power. '' Why should I leave?!'' She said and and with a twitch of her hand the Cyberman, that was holding Rose back, pulled her roughly to the ground. The Doctor jerked forward in the balloon, like he would wanted to jump in front of Rose to protect her with his life. But he only could watch it. Again. He felt sick... So sick.

'' And Do you really think I would let go of that Time Lady!? Even if its very hard to admit, your specie is intelligent. She will make a good little pet!'' she continued her shouting. Her eyes wandered over Rose. '' And when I'm not mistaken I even would guess...'' she muttered like she would think very hard.

'' I will never stay with you!'' Rose hissed through her teeth.

Miss Hartigan ignored her and rushed to her. She laid her cold hands roughly over Rose temples. Rose kicked after her and tried with all her power to turn her face away but nothing could stop her. Her hands were still tied by the metallic- handcuffs and the Cyberman were using a huge amount of pressure to hold her down. So what the hell should she do against this women?

'' No stop this Miss Hartigan! Rose!'' Rose heard the Doctor shouting desperately. But the Cyberking didn't stopped.

Miss Hartigan closed her eyes and Rose felt pain shooting through her mind. Something was in her brain. Searching. She was paralyzed and it hurt. It was like fire that burned down every cell inside her head. Rose tried so hard not to scream. She knew it would hurt the Doctor. But when the pain grew inside her head, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried out in pain.

When the Doctor heard her scream his mind was like blown away. It shoot through him like a lightning. He never had heard something more horrible and his hearts nearly stopped. He even thought about to risk everything and fly the balloon out of the save distance. Right to the robot. But then Miss Hartigan stopped and went back on her throne, like nothing had happened. Still smirking.

The Doctor watched her, how she waved with her hand again and the Cyberman pulled Rose up again. She was trembling and looked like she would break together in the next moment, but she was alive. He had to hide a smile when Rose stayed tough and stood up again, like it has been nothing for her. Her face didn't show any fears. That was his Rose. Trying not to show her pain to him so he wouldn't get hurt.

'' What have you done to me?'' Rose managed to bring out. Miss Hartigan shock her head and grinned. '' You will stay with me and soon I will have two Timelords. And I don't mean the Doctor.'' she whispered to Rose and her black eyes met hers again.

By the words '… and with that I don't mean the Doctor ' Rose eyes has widened and she felt a stinging feeling inside her. Realization had hit her. That women somehow had found out, that she is pregnant and wanted to be sure about her guess. That was what this scanning had been about.

No , no, no , no... it couldn't be. That had to be a nightmare.

'' You don't need to hide it. I know it for sure. And I will get both of you!'' the black eyed women said.

Rose wanted to kill her. She didn't wished anything more then to just kill her. '' Don't you dare to think I would let my child near to you! Don't you dare! Don't even believe it in your insane, sick ...!'' She stopped to scream at Miss Hartigan, when she felt the Doctor through their Time Lord link, trying to calm her down. It wasn't a very strong feeling, but she still felt it. She searched his eyes . She understood that he wanted to say her he has a plan. She should trust him.

'' Miss Hartigan, when you don't stop this, I have to stop you.'' the Doctor said in an calm voice.  
'' What do you think? I'm an idiot?! Do you still believe you can save everyone ?!'' the women in the fire red dress shouted back.

The Doctor shock his head, '' The better question is who do you think I am.''

'' I have enough from you! Kill him!'' Miss Hartigan ordered. But before anything could happen, the Doctor shot with the power off every Info stamp at her. Nothing really happened to her.

In the same instants Rose noticed that the Cybermanhad let go of her and the metallic handcuffs banged to the ground. And she also understood why. The Doctor hasn't tried to kill the Cyberking. He had broken Miss Hartigans connection to the Cybermen.

The Doctor nodded to Rose. She didn't think about it longer. She ducked and sneaked away.

The black eyed women couldn't control the machines anymore, but she hasn't noticed. She started to laugh. '' Your weapon is useless, Sir!'' '' I never wanted to kill you. I broke the connection to the Cybermen.'' the Doctor answered.

Rose meanwhile was in her TARDIS, that has waited for her, all over the time in her ring. The Doctor saw it and breathed out in relieve, when she was save inside the black wooden box. But he couldn't come with her. He had to finish it. And he knew she would understand it.

Rose landed her TARDIS within a second. She burst out of the control room and ran outside, right into Jackson and Rosita's arms. '' Rose?!'' Rosita cried and took her into her arms without thinking. Rose returned her hug, but noticed Jackson staring at her TARDIS, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. '' Is that a real...'' he started to ask. '' Yes TARDIS.'' Rose finished his sentenced. But she didn't want to answer his questions right now. She stopped hugging Rosita and turned her face in the direction to the big flying balloon. She wanted to be sure that everything is alright.

Suddenly a huge, blue light flashed up and the exploding robot dissipated inside the Time vortex , before it could crash to the ground. '' You did it...'' Rose muttered with a tongue-between-teeth grin. She turned around, when the people around her starting to applaud. That was something new. And she knew who was responsible for it. Jackson stood in the middle of the groups of people, on a wall, and told them about the Doctor and what he had done for all of them.

Rose watched the Doctor again. She could see his face from far away and how completely confused he was. She burst out in laughing and started applaud, too. When the his eyes found her again he started to grin a typical ' Doctor- grin- only- for- Rose- Tyler ' . He couldn't wait to have her back in his arms.

The balloon started to sink down slowly. Rose did the only right thing, for her in this moment. Run. Rosita and Jackson followed her slowly after a while, wanting to give the couple some time for them alone.

When Rose rushed through the streets she saw the destruction that everything had left. But still the people where smiling glad to have survive. Rose slowed down, searching for a familiar face. Her hearts hammered inside her chest and she breathed heavily but she was used to that.

Then she finally saw the Doctor. His had stuffed his hand, inside his pockets and he was watching the destruction with a sad expression. Then he lifted his head up and turned around right to Rose. Like he would have knew she was there.

A huge smile spread across Roses face and for one moment the Doctor was frozen like a statue and he seemed like he still couldn't believe his eyes. That she was really alive. But then he started running towards her. She has never seen him running that fast. And before she could even realize it, they were firmly wrapped into each others arms, in an bone crushing hug. The Doctor lifted her up and twirled her around gently. Rose giggled and barred her face against the right side of his neck under his jaw and pressed a kiss on his warm skin. She felt him laughing under her lips. '' I missed you, too my love.'' she whispered to him. He set Rose back to her feet again, but didn't let go of her . His arms remained around her back and her head laid against his chest. '' I thought she would kill you.'' '' I would have never let her.'' she answered. He smiled. But then he leaned a backwards, so he could see her face. Dried blood covered parts of her skin and her cheek had a shade of blue and was swollen. Her lower lip was split open on the right side.

The Doctor stroke with his thumbs over her cheeks. It hurt in both of his hearts to see her in pain like that. ''What have they done to you?'' Rose shock her head and laid one hand over his hand on her cheek. '' Really. I'm fine.'' She saw how he furrowed his eyebrows, his warm chocolate brown eyes filled with doubts. '' No, I'm so sorry I should have been carefu-'' Rose stopped him from finishing his sentenced and with that blaming himself, for something that wasn't his fault.

She pressed her lips hard to his. He kissed her back straight away , his arms closed around her waist. He felt Rose hands wandering around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss both of them needed so desperately. It wasn't like a soft goodnight kiss. It was completely different. Hard and all of the desperation both of them have felt in the last hours was put in it. They broke apart when they needed to breath. Rose leaned her forehead against his and they remained like this for a moment until someone cleared his throat.

The Doctor and her turned around and both of them saw an innocent looking Jackson. Next to him Rosita with Frederic in her arms. '' I didn't wanted to interrupt you. But.. are we save now? They are gone. The Cybermen..?'' Jackson asked carefully, afraid that they would say no.

Rose and the Doctor grinned at each other. '' Yes, they are gone. '' the Doctor answered. '' Team Doctor and Rose saved the world again. OK you did it'' Rose muttered to him and laughed. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. '' I have to admit you are right this time but only on this point.'' Rose rolled her eyes with a tongue-between-teeth-grin. '' Saved the world but always has to be rude.''

**So hope you liked it.**

**I love reviews. Reviews are cool! So review please! **

**TimeLadyOfBlueTardis**


	29. Chapter 29

**And here is chapter 29 for you. But I'm warning you. It includes TenRose and TenRoseBaby fluff. ;)**

**Thanks you so much for the reviews, TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas, laParisienneRevenue. And to Kc, Yes I'm german. **

**And a special thanks, with a banana on the top, to PeacePinkSeddie who always review. You are brilliant.**

**To every Rose/Doctor fan : You should read the fanfiction 'The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler' by LovelyPrincessUsako. It's really cool and bloody brilliant! **

**And maybe you could follow me on tumblr: sherlocas **

**and on Twitter : Belindalalal . Then I wouldn't be alone with my ten and Rose feelings. **

**But allons-y now and read.**

**Hope you will like it.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose made their way back to the TARDIS, Jackson at their side. Now, that Jackson had his memories back he was completely different to Rose. He seems... happy. Completed. Like the Doctor had completed her life, such a long time ago. Even if this man had lost his wife, he has his son back. Frederic.

And for Rose the little boy was an angel. Big, Ice blue eyes and when Rosita had left them with Frederic in her arms, the little boy had waved to her with a huge childish like smile. That had caused Rose, to let out an rapturous ' Awww!' and in the same time, had caused the Doctor a punch on his left arm ( which surely would leave a blue mark) , when he had rolled his eyes at her and asked her '' What are you? Five? ''.She had thrown back to him then, with a amused grin. '' What are you? Rude again?''

Now she was wrapped in the Doctors long brown coat, with his arm around her shoulder and really must hold back a fit of laugher, when she thought back of his childish, defiant face.

Rose came back to reality, when she nearly crashed into Jackson in front of her. She then realized why. He was staring at the Doctor's TARDIS, with his jaw nearly dropped down to the ground again. It remembered her on the first time, Jackson has seen her black TARDIS. Hers was now back in her ring. Her girl let out a soft hum, when Rose stroked the ring with her thumb.

Jackson shock his head and laughed. '' NO!... That's not... That's.. That's the TARDIS. I mean the real TARDIS! The TARDIS from my dreams!'' A huge smile spread across his face in delight. Rose couldn't resist to grin about that.

'' Would you allow me, Doctor. You know, as a last adventure?'' he pointed at the blue box and stepped closer. He stretched out his hand and touched the blue, warm wood, like he though this was an hallucination.

'' Yea, why not.'' the Doctor replied. Rose felt how he moved his arm from around her shoulder and pulled out the silver TARDIS key. She automatically felt colder, when he left her side to lock the door open. She shivered and wrapped his coat tight around her and followed the Doctor.

When he had pushed the doors open, Jackson entered the green glowing console room hesitating and wide eyed. Rose heard how the TARDIS hummed softly to calm Jackson down a little bit. The Doctor and her followed him inside, but let him get used to everything before they said anything.

Jackson's mouth was wide open, both of his hand over his temples. ''Oh my god...'' he muttered. He was completely stunned. He walked slowly up to the console. A fit of laughter escaped his mouth.

Rose nudged the Doctor with her elbow and giggled. '' Was I like that too, when I saw the TARDIS the first time?'' He snorted '' Oh yes! You should have seen your face! And then you started crying. Culture shock! Typical stupid ap-'' Rose interrupted him and put an finger over his lips. '' Even if I'm a Time Lady and not human anymore, don't even think about finishing this sentence.'' She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to agree. When he rolled his eyes, she took this as a 'yes' . She took her finger away and the Doctor made a pouting face. Rose placed a quick kiss to his lips. '' Rude Time Lord.''

''Stubborn Time Lady.'' he said with a grin and this time, Rose was the one who rolled her eyes.

Their attention went back to Jackson, who was still staring at the console, like everything wouldn't be real. He giggled '' But it's... madness. '' The Doctor suspected the sentence would end with the words ' bigger on the inside'.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise and tugged his ear. '' Well, that could describe it too...'' Rose giggled next to him. '' That's something new.'' she said.

Jackson's fingertips touched the TARDIS screen and the girl let out a hum. His hands shot to his temples again. He shock his head and grinned madly. Then he burst out of the console room, past two confused looking Time Lords. '' No, No, No, No, No, No that's to much.'' Jackson said.

Rose and the Doctor blinked and shared a look again. He shrugged with his shoulders. '' At least he didn't start crying.'' She nudged his arm with her elbow again. '' Oi! Not everyone is used to fly a Time machine, that's bigger on the inside. '' . He grinned again. '' But you fly one!'' Rose opened her mouth to reply something on that, but didn't find the right words. '' Yeah.. but that is not the point, I...'' She rolled her eyes and grabbed the Doctors hand. ''Crap... You know let's just follow Jackson, right?'' But it wasn't a question and she already pulled him with her. '' Ha! Gotcha!'' the Doctor teased her out of fun. '' Oh come on.'' Rose grumbled.

They found Jackson outside, leaning against a wall. He was gasping and his expression still said ' No, No, No, No I can't believe this ' .

''Is it alright for you now?'' Rose asked. Jackson just nodded.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment. Everyone waited for someone to say anything. Jackson cleared his throat. '' So... then is this our goodbye?'' Rose didn't feel good by the words ' Goodbye'. She really liked Jackson and Rosita and she didn't want to leave them right now. But that was her life with the Doctor. They never stay for a long time.

''The life goes on.'' the Doctor replied and smiled.

Jackson returned his smile. '' But before you go, allow me one question. I saw the records about the last few years of your life and noticed, that Rose had been human ones. How can you be... wait, how do you call a female Time Lord?'' he asked.

''How I became a Time Lady? Well, that a really long story. But it was the TARDIS. The rest of the story, would need more time to explain it.'' Rose explained.

An idea hit Jackson's mind. '' But you two could stay. For Christmas dinner, with me Rosita and Frederic. Then there would be enough time and you could tell me the story.''

'' That would be fantastic!'' Rose announced happily.

'' Good!'' Jackson clapped his hands together. His eyes wandered to the Doctor. '' What do you think, Doctor? Will you stay? Only for this dinner?''

Rose gaze fell on the Doctor next to her. He seemed like he would be torn between an decision. '' Please , love.'' she looked begging at him and squeezed his hand gently. He looked down at her and grinned. '' Alright, why not.'' He closed the TARDIS doors again and put his arm around Rose shoulder. '' Thanks.'' She said and cuddled against his side.

''Fantastic! Then lets go.'' Jackson said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Three hours later, after a huge amount of Christmas food, telling her story and saying goodbye, Rose and the Doctor were back in the TARDIS. It has been very hard to leave Jackson, Rosita and Frederic, but someday they had to move on.

Rose was also glad to be back, because even if she was a Time Lady and actually didn't need a lot of sleep anymore, she felt how tired she was. But not the Doctor. He was already bouncing around the console again. '' What would you think about the planet-''

'' Don't even think about a new adventure already. Serious, I need a shower and some sleep.'' Rose interrupted him and yawned.

The Doctor lifted his head up and stared at her in disbelieving. '' But Rose!'' he pointed like a little child who didn't get what he wanted. She walked up next to him laid her chin on his shoulder and smiled. '' But you could also join me in the shower and help me getting out of this dress much faster , you know. '' She muttered and pressed her lips on his cheek. She placed a row of small kisses over his cheek until she found his lips. He stared at her for a moment until he finally understood. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned cheeky. He returned her kiss. '' Sure. But I thought you want to sleep and would be too tired and with that-'' he started babbling.

''Doctor?''Rose interrupted him. '' Yep?'' he popped the 'p '.

'' Shut up.'' she said and grinned.**  
**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

After they had taken a ' shower ' together, Rose had forced the Doctor to watch Tv with her in the living room. He often noticed, how her eyes closed and she was in a half sleep. After the tenth time he had caught her sleeping and asked '' Tired?'' she still pretended on she wasn't. But soon Rose was fallen asleep, with her head placed on his legs and one hand on the little curve in her belly.

The Doctor switched off the TV and watched his love sleeping. Her blond, still damp hair was spread over his legs and let her look like an angel. His own angel.

She was deeply asleep and didn't even noticed, that he carried her into their bedroom. Their hands were still lanced together. When the Doctor wanted to let go of Roses hand, she grabbed his firmer, like she was afraid he would disappear in the next moment. He thought he has woken her up, but her eyes were still closed. The Doctor smiled. '' Rose everything is alright.'' he said softly. She rolled to her left side and murmured something he couldn't quite understand, but sounded like ' Doctor'

''... love you.'' she muttered while she was still asleep.

He felt a warm feeling inside his hearts. Although Rose was dreaming, she still noticed that he was there and wanted him to stay with her.

'' I love you, too. Already before I have regenerated into this body. And I will forever. ''

The Doctor thought she would have good dreams but he was mistaken. The nightmares, that had hunted her in the parallel world were still there. Like an curse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Rose saw the Daleks getting sucked into the void past her. They screamed as loud as they could, but nothing stopped their fly to the huge, white wall. Everything was blurred and didn't felt like reality and she knew that it has to be a nightmare again. It was always the same dream. Why does it hunt her every time she was asleep? She didn't want to go through this again, again and again. It was one of the most horrible parts of her life, right after she had to say goodbye to the Doctor. Forever like she had thought. Why couldn't she dream from the good parts of her life? Didn't she deserved to forget this day and to barried it under her wonderful memories? After everything she had gone through? But instead of it her hands, were claimed on the level again. Trying desperately to hold on. Before she even noticed her hands had left the level, she got sucked to the void, too. Like the millions of screaming Daleks before her.

She didn't heard anything, except of her own screaming. She didn't paid attention to anything except to the Doctor. Rose remembered his face exactly like it would have been yesterday. It has shown pure fear and desperation. But before she could feel her father stopping her fly into the void, she suddenly woke up.

She felt dizzy and confused and dared not to move. For some reason she believed she would be back in the parallel world and panic spread out inside her. She was afraid, that the last month of her life, only had been a wonderful dream.

To her relief, she heard the Doctors voice somewhere near her. She opened one of her eyes carefully and hoped, it wasn't an hallucination.**  
**

She relaxed, when her gaze fell on the person, she had hoped would be there.

The Doctor leaned with his arms on the edge of the bed and talked to their unborn baby in Gallifreyan. Rose must resist to giggle, what would destroy this perfect and utterly sweet moment. Forgotten was the pain, that the nightmare had brought her again. But only for one moment. The next time she was asleep the nightmares surly would come back.

But instead of wasting her time on the pain, she just listened to him.

He told about Gallifrey and Rose was glad he did. She loved this planet and missed it nearly as much as she missed earth. She even somehow felt a little bit homesick... The Doctor must feel the same. Even harder then her. For all of this years.

So she just listened and felt how she calmed down.

But then Rose couldn't hold it back any longer. A question burned in her head. She had learned a lot of things on Gallifrey, but only the essential things. Learning to fly a TARDIS, to speak Gallifreyan and the most impotent things, about aliens and their technology. She never had thought about a Time lord baby at this time.

''Can the baby understand you?'' she asked in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor winced a little bit, at her sudden move and his eyes met hers. '' Rose. Uhm.. I just... I mean... How long have you been awake? '' he scratched his neck, slightly embarrassed.

She smiled. '' No need to be ashamed. I could listen to you for hours, when you talk about Gallifrey. I miss it so much. ''

The Doctor's expression lit up by her words. He almost has forgotten that she had lived on Gallifrey, too and understood what he was talking about.

'' No, probably he can't understand me, but feel our presence.'' he answered her question instead of starting to talk about his home planet.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled her tongue-between-teeth-grin. '' He?'' The Doctor rolled his eyes out of fun and grinned. '' Our she.'' He waited for her to reply anything, but she didn't answered on that anymore.

Her face paled abruptly and both of her hands shot to her stomach. The Doctor felt her shock through their telepathic link and was immediately alarmed. He hopped up to his feet and grabbed her wrists gently. '' Rose, what happened?'' his voice was serious and no joking in it. She breathed short and fast and stared at her stomach, still pale. She didn't answered him.

'' Rose!'' he said a little bit louder, slowly starting to worry. She looked at him and and an overjoyed smile spread across her face. '' The little one kicked inside me.'' she gasped and took his hands. Rose placed them over her belly. ''Do you feel it? '' The Doctor noticed the gently nudges against his palms. His eyes widened and his hearts skips a beat.''Rose, we will become parents !'' His eyes rushed to her and back.

'' Yes, I know!'' she laughed. She jumped up and hugged him. Both of them knew, that she was pregnant, but know it had become more real to them.

'' I will become a mother! I still can't believe it!'' She buried her face against his shoulder and he twirled her around gently. Both of them grinning, like today would be Christmas and their birthday at once . They remained in each other arms for a long time. Both of them needing to realize what just had happened. After a long moment of silent, Rose was the first of them, who started to talk again. '' It's a girl, Doctor. ''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

The words hung in the room for an long unbearable moment in silence. Rose almost regretted, that she has said this sentence. Maybe he would be disappointed about the fact, that it isn't a boy.

The Doctor pulled away, so he could see her face, but remained in their hug. '' What? Where do you know it from?'' he asked curious. '' Well, I'm not an expert, but I think...'' She stopped talking and lifted her hands up to his temples. "Can I show you?" He couldn't quite understand what she wanted to say him, but he just nodded.

Rose laid the top of her fingers over his temples and closed her eyes. The top of her tongue touched her teeth, while she was concentrating. When nothing happened, he thought mind control was a little bit to early for her. Maybe the bond she tried to built was not strong enough. But then the Doctor felt Rose's warm presence in the back of his head. He noticed that she was really good in it, for a young Time Lady. Normally it needed a lot of practice to even reach someones mind. But sending feelings and pictures...? He couldn't hide an grin about it. Oh, she surprised him always and always again.

'' Really?'' she asked in his mind and without seeing her, he knew she was smiling. Oh, damn he had forgotten, that Rose heard everything he thought out too loud.

'' Oi, stop thinking out so loud. I'm not that practiced like you.'' she complained and concentrated again, didn't wait for an answer.

Rose let him feel, what makes her sure it is a little Time Lady. He felt the two little hearts beating. But their was something else between the little one and Rose. It was like the little girl would already communicate with her mother. Like he had tried it while Rose has been asleep. It must have happened right after the first move inside her. And now he understood, where Rose has knew it from. It was definitely a girl.

Rose slowly let go of his temples and the connection between them faded. '' Is everything okay? '' she asked and smiled sweetly. But under that smile he could see, that she was afraid that he wouldn't like the fact that they would get a girl.

The Doctor stroked her arm with his fingertips. A warm shiver ran over Roses back as reaction.

'' Of course everything is alright. Weeeell, now I don't have to search for girls and boys names anymore.'' She raised her eyebrows with an bright grin. '' You already have?'' He tugged at his ear. '' Not really. I mean it's the name of a someone I have...'' he answered, before he noticed what he was saying. His eyes darkened and Rose saw the pain in them. She took his hand to comfort him. '' You don't have to tell me.'' The Doctor shock his head and cleared his throat. '' It's someone I have lost, when I traveled with Donna and Martha. Jenny.. her name was Jenny...''

''Who was she?'' Rose asked carefully. She didn't want to tear open old wounds. Especially, when she knew noting about what this girl had mean to him. But before the Doctor could say anything, a loud beeping noise came from the console room.

Rose almost could feel the tension falling.

''What is that?'' she asked and brought him back to reality with that. His dark eyes got the normal color back and he was almost the old Doctor again. '' Let's find out!'' he said and he pulled her with him, in the direction of the console room.

When they entered the TARDIS hummed softly. '' Whats wrong, girl?'' Rose said.

'' Nothing is wrong with her, but I think we already have our new adventure here.'' The Doctor was leaned with his hands on the console and stared at the TARDIS screen. His eyes met hers. He had an bright grin on his face and looked like he couldn't wait to run through this two blue doors. Rose returned his smile. '' Oh come one give me some more information. Do I have to put on comfortable shoes, because we have to run?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Well, better it is. But!...'' his eyes wandered back to the screen. ''….It's on earth. London. There is a hole in the fabric of reality. A wormhole. It's tiny but... still you could never know...''

Rose furrowed her brow. ''Where has it come from? Is it dangerous?'' The Doctor searched something in the pocket of his coat and pulled out an strange looking device. It looked like an remote control with tiny satellite dish on it. '' Good question. That's what we have to find out! ''

Rose put her hands to her hips and grinned. ''I could swear you want to search it, with that thing in your hand. Am I right, yea?'' He pushed some buttons and pulled the right levels and she heard how the TARDIS already has landed. ''Can't resist.'' he replied and was about to take her hand and to just walk outside, but Rose stopped him.

''Do you think I will go out in my pajamas?'' The Doctor noticed it then. '' Yes why -'' She interrupted him. ''That was not an question.''

'' But there is an wormhole. In London!'' He made an pouting face, which he knew Rose found utterly adorable. She shock her. ''Won't work this time one me.'' She kissed him. ''Don't worry. Won't take me too long to get ready.'' With that she walked out of the console room.

Not for all wormholes in the universe together, she would walk though London in her pajamas.

She came back dressed in a black trouser, black chucks, an burgundy red T-shirt, an thin scarf with in the same color with white and dark red flowers on it and her favorite jeans jacket. Her hair laid smoothly over the scarf. For the Doctor, she looked beautiful like she always did to him. No matter what she wears.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. He wiggled with his fingers. ''Ready?'' She lanced her fingers through his and returned his smile. ''Always. But haven't we forgot breakfast? '' she teased him, knowing that he couldn't wait to step through this doors. He grabbed something next to him and put an big, golden chocolate egg in her free hand. He grinned. ''There you have it. Happy easter!'' Rose giggled. '' Where do you have it from?''

'' Sometimes you find things in the TARDIS you would never expect to find.'' He pulled the TARDIS doors open and pulled her with him.

'' Allons-y?'' Rose asked with her tongue-between-teeth grin. The Doctor grinned again. '' Allons-y.''

**So I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one, I will start with the episode ' Planet of the dead '**

**Review please. Reviews are cool.**


End file.
